


Who Knew; It Was You (Of Missing Quills, Double Espresso Jelly Beans, and Hidden Love at Hogwarts)

by LineyNiney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineyNiney/pseuds/LineyNiney
Summary: Hello dear readers!!!This fic is set sometime AFTER Harry freed Dobby and BEFORE the Tri-Wizard tournament.Okay I love you all ^^Enjoyyyyyyyyyy





	1. 1. Who Knew, It Was You (Of Missing Quills, Double Espresso Jelly Beans, and Hidden Love At Hogwarts)  [September]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers!!!
> 
> This fic is set sometime AFTER Harry freed Dobby and BEFORE the Tri-Wizard tournament.
> 
> Okay I love you all ^^
> 
> Enjoyyyyyyyyyy

"Dobbyyyy!" you wailed, searching through your satchel. "Where is my quill?"

A whoosh, and then Dobby's smiling elf face materialized next to you.

"Dobby does not have it, (Y/N)," he said.

You turned on him in a flash.

"Do you know where it is?" you demanded.

Dobby grinned.

"Dobby knows," he affirmed.

Your eyebrows came together.

"Where is it, Dobby?" you asked.

You _would_ be calm.

Dobby laughed.

"Dobby was told not to tell," he said mysteriously.

You had to take a deep breath.

So this was only gonna be won the hard way, eh Dobby?

"Dobby, can you give me a hint?" you asked slyly.

He grinned.

"An admirer has it," he whispered. "An admirer of (Y/N)'s."

Then he cackled and flew off.

You sat at the Gryffindor common room table in dismay and shock.

One; how was that supposed to be helpful?

Two; you had an admirer?

And _Three_ ; how did this "admirer" even get it?

You sighed.

So much for help.

You trudged up to your room, and pulled your last quill out of your trunk of supplies.

Stomping down the stairs, your quill clutched in your hand, you were not in the mood to speak or be spoken to. You had two essays to write, and a bunch of history reading to catch up on.

And you had yet to master a few of the correct wand techniques.

Sighing, you plopped into the chair in front of the contents of your satchel, opened your book, and immersed yourself in the world of potions.

Fantastic.

Not to mention, you had Potions with Slytherin.

Even fricking better.

********************************************************

"What the heck, (Y/N)?!"

Your eyes snapped open.

Where were you?

For a scary second, you didn't know.

You looked up into Jungkook's slightly amused eyes, and then remembered.

Hogwarts.

Oh yeah.

You sat up, realizing only then you were sitting at the table in Gryffindor common room. You looked down at the parchments and books scattered around you on the table, your last quill lying next to the spilled bottle of ink...

"Oh no!" you yelped, snatching up papers and books away from the spilled ink.

Jungkook stifled a laugh as you said a spell and cleaned up the ink.

"(Y/N), what are you doing?"

You glared up at him.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing, Jungkook?"

His eyebrows raised.

"You look like you're trying to finish the assignments meant for next Monday," he commented.

You sniffed.

"Actually," you replied, "These are due tomorrow."

Jungkook leaned over and read the title of one of your essays.

"'The Properties and Uses of the Moonstone'," he read as you snatched it up.

Then his eyes widened.

"Wait," he breathed. "Those are due _tomorrow_?"

You allowed yourself a smirk.

"I take it you haven't done them yet," you commented.

Jungkook rushed from the common room and up to his bedroom.

You returned to your books and papers, sighing as you sorted out the shuffled parchments.

A moment later, Jungkook came back down the stairs from the boy's stairway, out of breath, his eyes wide, and his arms full of writing supplies and books.

"I didn't know those were due today," he moaned, dumping the stuff onto the table next to your things. You carefully made a separating line between your things and his; you didn't need him to accidentally (or maybe not so accidentally) appear in Potions tomorrow with _your_ essay.

Not that you were labeling Jungkook a thief; just that it was better to be cautious, and sometimes he was a little disorganized.

 _Or maybe a little more than disorganized_ , you thought to yourself as you watched him frantically search for something in his pile of stuff and then rush back upstairs with a muffled curse.

As he raced back down with a quill and another bottle of ink, something clicked in your brain.

"Wait, _today?_ " you cried, looking around in dismay. "What time is it?"

Jungkook uncapped the bottle and hurriedly spread out a blank parchment.

"If you must know," Jungkook feverishly flipped through the pages of a book, "It's two in the morning."

You groaned.

You had approximately four hours to sleep.

You quickly finished your other essay on the healing properties of phoenix tears, and quickly began to stuff your things back into your satchel. Jungkook let out a moan of protest.

"Please, (Y/N), will you help me?" he pleaded, and looked up at you with large, dark puppy dog eyes.

You struggled between your two options.

Option 1: you could get four hours of sleep, and leave Jungkook to certain ruin and/or death at the hands of the teachers...

OR

Option 2: you could stay up these four hours, suffer for those hours alongside Jungkook, and struggle to get through a day of classes without falling asleep. Plus save Jungkook's butt for the time being.

Sleep pleaded with your brain, but Jungkook's eyes pleaded harder.

"Please?" he begged, looking desperate.

A tired groan escaped your lips.

So much for sleep.

Your friend was more important than sleep.

"Fine."

Jungkook let out a sigh of relief and put down his book.

"Thank you, (Y/N)," he breathed, "I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

You wanted to roll your eyes.

Jungkook, make it up to you for helping with schoolwork?

Like that was ever gonna happen.

Sighing, you plopped back down on the chair.

"Okay," you took command, "Here's the plan. I've read all of the sections you need. I'll summarize them for you as you write."

Jungkook's eyes deadened for a split second, but then he blinked and nodded.

"Okay," he managed, dipped his quill into the ink bottle, and held it poised over the paper. "Shoot."

And so you began the summaries that were to last for three hours as Jungkook struggled along with the essays. The sky slowly began to lighten outside the window.

Finally, Jungkook put the last period on the last sentence, and handed you the two finished essays. As you read through them, he lay back against the chair, flexing his ink-stained fingers.

"My hand hurts," he complained weakly.

"I'm not surprised," you commented, your eyes flicking over his scribbly handwriting. A tired sigh escaped from Jungkook, and you set aside one essay, reviewing the other. Once you finished, you rolled them up.

"Jungkook-"

You looked up to find him fast asleep in his chair, snoring quietly. Smiling, you stacked his books and papers on the table, placing the essays on top. Jungkook slept on.

Sighing, you picked up your satchel and trudged up the girl's staircase. Going into your fourth-year room, you stumbled to your bed. You pulled a blanket off your bed, and wearily carried it back downstairs.

Jungkook lay hunched over in his chair, his head pillowed on his arms as they rested on the table. You draped the blanket over him, and he let out a little huff of air that could have been a sigh of contentment.

You smiled as you went back up the stairs to your bed, and collapsed face first onto your mattress, falling asleep instantly.

********************************************************

"(Y/N)! Wake up!"

Someone was shaking you.

"No..." you moaned, burying your face deeper into the pillow.

The shaking didn't stop.

"Come on! Now!"

The blankets were ripped off.

Your eyes opened, and you slowly sat up on your bed.

"What's going on?" you mumbled groggily.

A face came into your vision: Ella's.

"You gotta get ready for breakfast," she urged.

You rubbed your eyes and yawned.

"What?"

Ella sighed.

"It's time for breakfast," she repeated, and left with a swish of her robes.

Fumbling into new clothes and fresh robes, you pulled your hair back into a ponytail. Hurrying downstairs, you found people rushing around in the Gryffindor common room, and completely ignoring a still sleeping Jungkook.

You walked over to his chair in the corner and shook him awake.

"Jungkook, wake up," you said, and he hummed sleepily.

You shook harder.

"Wake up," you commanded. " _Now_."

Jungkook's eyes popped open.

"What?" he gasped out, sitting up in the seat and rubbing his eyes.

A smudge of ink blackened a streak across his cheek and nose.

"Get ready for breakfast," you murmured. "And wash your face; you got ink on your cheek."

Jungkook hastily got up and ran up to his room.

You put your blanket back on your bed upstairs, and came downstairs with your satchel to find Jungkook stuffing books and papers into his. He smiled at you as you came down. You noticed the ink smudge was gone.

"Come on," you yawned, "Let's go down for breakfast."

You and Jungkook jogged down the hallways and down the staircases (they moved twice) to the dining hall.

Slipping into the crowded and noisy hall, you made your way to the Gryffindor table, passing the Slytherin table on your way.

You tried not to look at them, but couldn't help yourself.

Glancing at them as you passed, you caught sight of 0- and Jimin sitting next to each other. Yoongi glanced up as you walked by, and jabbed Jimin in the ribs and snickered something in his ear. Yoongi and Jimin laughed as they looked at you, and your cheeks burned as you looked away with a frown.

Not that you liked them; in fact, it was the exact opposite.

 _And_ not to mention the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry thing.

You tapped Jungkook on the shoulder.

"Is there something on me?" you whispered. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

Jungkook looked over you quickly.

"Not that I know of," he said, and you sighed.

You passed the Ravenclaw table, and Namjoon and Taehyung waved at you. You waved back, smiling at the kind-of friends you had in the other house.

If only they had been Gryffindor.

Plopping down at the end of the bench facing the Hufflepuff table, you and Jungkook speedily filled your plates. A boy named Seokjin waved at you from the Hufflepuff table, and you forced a not-tired grin and waved back. You poured yourself a glassful of pumpkin juice, wishing it was a double espresso. At the thought of double espresso, something popped into your head.

"Ahh," you breathed quietly, setting down a piece of half-eaten toast.

Jungkook looked up from stuffing his face.

"What is it?" he mumbled through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

Your eyes bright, you set down your toast.

"I might have a way for us to get through classes today without falling asleep," you whispered as you slipped from your seat. "I'll be right back."

Jungkook nodded and washed down his eggs with a swig of pumpkin juice. For the first time that morning, you noticed the faint dark circles under his eyes. You briefly wondered if you looked the same.

You slipped out of the dining hall and made your way as fast as possible back to Gryffindor tower. Giving the password, you dashed up the girl's stairway and burst into your bedroom. You threw up the lid of your trunk, rifling quickly through your things. Things that were very Muggle.

You reached under a pile of clothes, and pulled out a plastic bag.

Grinning triumphantly, you slammed the lid and stuffed the bag into a pocket.

Double Espresso Jelly Beans were going to save yours and Jungkook's butts.

You raced back down the stairs, running through the halls back to the dining hall.

Breakfast was over; the hall was empty.

Cursing silently to yourself, you ran over to the Gryffindor table.

Your satchel wasn't there.

 _Jungkook must have it_ , you tried to tell yourself as you ran, panting, to the first class of the day: Potions, with Slytherin.

Just great.

********************************************************

As you slipped into the door of Potions class, several students turned to look at you.

Professor Snape lost no time in his usual comment.

"It's _fantastic_ that you found time in your _busy schedule_ to make it to my class _only_ five minutes late, (L/N)," he sneered, and most of the Slytherins laughed. "Five points from Gryffindor."

Your cheeks burning and boiling with anger inside, you hurried over to where Jungkook sat. He let out a small sigh as you settled into your seat, his tense body relaxing slightly.

"I got your satchel for you," he whispered, and passed you the bag under the table.

You gasped out a thanks before Professor Snape whirled around, his robes swishing around him.

"I trust that you all have your essays for me today," he boomed, and looked straight at you and Jungkook. Next to you, Jungkook gulped.

You both produced your essays along with most of the rest of the class, a couple of whom (from both Slytherin and Gryffindor alike) sat silently in their seats, terror-stricken. Apparently a few others had forgotten about the assignment as well; fortunately for Jungkook, he had you.

As they were handed in, Snape made a snide remark about how it was a miracle that Jeon had actually completed an assignment. Jungkook quivered with anger as answering laughs came from the Slytherins.

You discreetly clutched his arm to keep him from doing something stupid, and glanced out at the sea of classmates. You noticed Jimin and his seat buddy Bentley watching you, and you quickly looked away.

Making your way back to your seat, you kept a hand clamped tightly on Jungkook's arm as a Slytherin muttered "Mudblood," to his friend and snickered.

You had to stomp on Jungkook's foot so that he wouldn't start a fight in Snape's classroom, even though your blood was boiling from the comment.

Even though you were Muggle-born, you didn't deserve to be called 'Mudblood'.

Settling yourselves back in your seats, you prepared to suffer through Snape's potions lesson.

********************************************************

Stumbling out the dungeon door an hour and a half later with another essay assignment for Monday, you felt miserable already. The lack of sleep was beginning to catch up to you; you could tell it affected Jungkook just as much.

As you were about to head toward History of Magic class, a voice stopped you.

"Well, well, (L/N)," someone sneered from behind. Next to you, Jungkook tensed.

You turned around to face Jackson, a Slytherin particularly bent on making your life miserable.

"Cropwell," you sighed, "What do you want?"

He smirked.

"Nice going on arriving late," he laughed. "Your face looked like a beet."

A couple of other Slytherins laughed as he crossed his eyes, puckered his lips, and pantomimed giant cheeks.

You wanted to slap him.

"Maybe if you actually did the essay, you would actually get good grades," you retorted, and Jackson's face blackened.

"Just you say that again, (L/N)," he growled through clenched teeth.

It was your turn to smirk, but you didn't want a fight today.

You turned your back on them and began to walk away. Jungkook followed you.

"Ha," Jackson called triumphantly behind you. "You a coward, (L/N)?"

You stopped in your tracks, as did Jungkook. At the word _coward_ , several more kids gathered round, including a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

You turned around slowly.

"I'm no coward, Cropwell," you said, struggling to keep your voice even, "I just don't want trouble right now."

Jackson snorted, and did a really bad imitation of you.

" _I'm no coward, Cropwell_ ," he mocked in a high voice. " _I just don't want trouble right now!_ "

You had to restrain yourself _and_ Jungkook.

You were about to retort when Jimin came up by Jackson's side.

"Come on Cropwell," he said, nudging him. "We've gotta go anyway."

Reluctantly, Jackson turned away with a sneer towards you.

"Catch ya later, (L/N)," he growled, and you turned on your heel and strode away toward the History of Magic classroom.

********************************************************

Jungkook was fuming as he stalked down the hallways next to you.

"I wish I could just... _strangle_ Cropwell!" he cried with a passion, pantomiming exactly what he was saying as he cast an angry glance over his shoulder at Jackson and Jimin as they retreated down the other end of the hall.

You sighed, trying to not feel so blasted tired. Then you perked up.

"I got the thing to keep us awake," you murmured to Jungkook.

He immediately perked up.

"What is it?" he asked, peering at you.

You stuck your hand into your pocket.

"It's a thing from my Muggle life before Hogwarts," you whispered.

Jungkook gasped, his eyes growing round.

"A... _Muggle_ thing?"

You nodded.

"Yes. It's called _Double Espresso Jelly Beans_."

Jungkook mouthed the words after you.

"What does it do?" he asked cautiously.

"You eat them," you explained. "They're like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean, but it's just one flavor. And it's always good, if you like the Double Espresso ones."

Jungkook's mouth formed an understanding _oh_.

You nodded, and reached into your pocket to bring out the bag. Jungkook's eyes widened at the bag of only dark brown jelly beans. You carefully opened the bag and gave him one, taking one for yourself and stuffing the rest of the bag back in your pocket.

"Does it taste good?" he asked as you popped yours in your mouth and chewed.

A strong coffee flavor filled your mouth, and instantly you felt a lot better. There was nothing like coffee for when you needed to stay awake.

"Yeah," you assured Jungkook. "I love these."

He eyed it for a second, then shrugged and popped it into his mouth. A surprised expression instantly came over his face as he chewed, to be replaced by a very positive look.

"Yum," he finally said as you dragged him along toward your class.

"Yeah," you whispered. "We can sneak a few in class, but you can't tell anybody, and you have to be very quiet."

Jungkook nodded violently.

"I won't tell," he promised.

You nodded, and went into History of Magic.

********************************************************

At the end of the day, you emerged from Transfiguration with your eyes wide open and a sugar-hyped Jungkook. You almost feared if you gave him any more jelly beans, he would go into some sort of sugar coma or something.

He strode ahead of you, heading straight for the Gryffindor tower.

"Let's get ready for Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Jungkook cried as he burst into the Gryffindor common room, startling a young first-year girl.

You were beginning to regret giving him all those jelly beans.

"Jungkook," you called, but he wasn't listening.

"(Y/N)," he sang out, "What do you want for your birthday?"

You birthday wasn't for a few months.

"Jungkook," you tried again, but he flopped down on a chair.

"(Y/N)," he said brightly, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

You glanced around quickly to see if anyone had heard.

Someone had.

A third-year girl was staring at you and Jungkook.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, glancing at you with her eyebrows raised.

You sighed.

"He's just tired," you explained, praying she would buy it.

She didn't.

"Maybe you should take him to see Madam Pomfrey," she suggested, and you smiled widely at her.

"Thanks for your suggestion," you said cheerfully, and she glanced at Jungkook again before turning and going up the stairs to her room.

When she was out of sight, you turned to Jungkook.

"Jungkook," you said seriously, clamping your hands on his shoulders and making him look you in the eyes, "You need to be normal. _Now_."

Jungkook blinked.

"(Y/N)!" he cried, like he was meeting a long lost friend; then, "I feel weeeeeeird."

You sighed and cursed yourself and the half a bag of jelly beans left in your pocket.

You had a sudden fear.

What if Jungkook was... _allergic_ to the jelly beans?

With a gasp of horror, you tugged Jungkook to his feet.

"We're going to see Madam Pomfrey right now," you cried, pulling a stumbling, wide-eyed Jungkook past a group of startled sixth-years just entering the tower.

You burst out of Gryffindor Tower, rushing toward the hospital wing.

Halfway there, Jungkook groaned "(Y/N)..." and stumbled and fell.

You whirled, bending over him as he lay panting on the floor.

"Jungkook!" you cried, and he looked up at you with his dark eyes.

"(Y/N)," he groaned, holding his stomach, "I feel awful."

You cursed yourself even more, and pulled him to his feet, draping his arm over your shoulder.

"Come on," you said, trying to encourage yourself as well as Jungkook. "We're close."

You stumbled along the hall, Jungkook growing heavier with every step. He was panting now, his breaths shallow and quick.

"You're okay, Kookie," you assured him desperately, re-adjusting his arm over your shoulder and pressing forward.

Then someone came alongside you.

"Here, let me help," the male voice said, and an arm snaked under Jungkook's other arm, half supporting him.

You let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank y-"

It was Jimin.

The words froze on your lips as you stared at the boy alongside you.

Jimin looked at you for a tense second, and then said "Come on. Let's get him up to Madam Pomfrey."

You stared at Jimin.

"You?"

Jimin nodded, and began leading Jungkook down the hall, dragging you along.

"You?" you gasped again, and Jimin whirled with a frustrated huff.

"He needs to get to the hospital wing. I heard you. Do you want my help, or not?"

You nodded, and Jimin turned on his heel and began to walk toward the hospital wing, helping Jungkook along.

"But...but _why_ ?" you asked, still bewildered. "Why would you help? _You_ , of all people?"

Jimin let out a snort.

"Because I'm Slytherin and you two are Gryffindor? Is that what this is all about?"

You blinked.

"Well...yeah," you ventured. "Our houses have never been friends, and no Slytherin has _ever_ helped a Gryffindor."

Jimin looked at you with a piercing gaze.

"Do you think that just because I'm Slytherin, I'm not human? He needs help, and you weren't doing too well all by yourself. So I'm helping."

The words were final, and you and Jimin hurried Jungkook along in silence.

You noticed that Jimin was glancing around all the time, as if looking for someone.

"What are you doing?" you asked after he peered down a hall before entering it.

"Do you think I want to be seen doing this?" he hissed.

You wanted to grit your teeth.

"Then why are you even with me?" you asked shrilly.

Jimin looked at you sharply.

"Us," you quickly corrected yourself, glancing at Jungkook between you. "Why are you with us if you're so insistent that we not be seen?"

Jimin peeked down another empty hallway before going forward.

"Do you have any idea what they would do to me if they found me helping you?" he asked.

"No," you replied shortly.

Jimin sighed in a _you're hopeless_ kind of way.

"They would probably beat me up," he said, and suddenly you understood what he was risking to help you.

"Why would you help us then?" you asked, feeling like a jerk.

Jimin hurried you and Jungkook down the hall.

"Because you needed it," he replied simply.

You felt a little surge of respect for this Slytherin.

Jimin and you made it to Madam Pomfrey's door, and Jimin slipped Jungkook's arm off his shoulder.

"I hope he'll be okay," he muttered, re-adjusting the strap of his satchel over his robes.

Jimin turned on his heel, and began to hurry off.

"Jimin," you called quietly.

He paused, looking over his shoulder.

You swallowed.

"Thanks," you managed, and Jimin nodded once and then was gone.

Jungkook groaned loudly, and you quickly turned and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's door.

She opened it after a minute, and a look of motherly concern came over her face as she beheld you and a very sick looking Jungkook.

"Come with me, dear," she said kindly, putting her arm around Jungkook and leading him inside to the hospital wing.

"Will he be okay?" you called after her, and she murmured something you didn't quite catch, leaving you standing out in the hall.

The door shut, and you were left staring at the patterns in the wood.

With a sigh, you turned and sat down on the floor next to the door.

Would Jungkook be okay?

How long would it take for him to recover?

 _If_ he recovered?

You quickly shut out those thoughts, and pulled your knees up against your chest and leaned against the wall.

A Hufflepuff student passed by you. The boy glanced at you as you sat against the wall.

Oblivious, you closed your eyes and tried not to imagine all the things that could be wrong with Jungkook.

He could be _dying_ because of you.

"Are you okay?"

Unfamiliar with the voice, you opened your eyes, and looked up into the face of the Hufflepuff boy.

He looked down at you, a look of worry on his face.

"Do you need Madam Pomfrey?" he asked. "Is she not in? I can find her for you if you need..."

You grinned wearily up at him.

" _I'm_ fine," you sighed. "My friend is in there. I'm waiting for him."

The boy's mouth formed a knowing _oh_.

"Is it your friend?" he asked, "Or your "friend"?"

The boy made air quotations after the last _friend_.

You willed yourself not to flush.

"My friend," you answered. "Not my boyfriend."

He nodded understandingly.

"So, you're a Gryffindor?" he asked.

You nodded.

"Uh-huh. Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah."

Wow, such a surprise considering he was wearing a bright yellow and black shirt underneath his robes.

"My name's Hoseok," he cleared his throat, "But everyone calls me Hobi."

At the moment, you couldn't have cared less.

Jungkook _had_ to have been sick if he was in there for so long.

"I'm (Y/N)."

He nodded again.

"I heard you having a row with Cropwell outside Potions this morning," he commented.

You sighed. That was this morning? Wow, the time had really flown from your brain.

"Yeah," you said, almost bitterly, "That would be me. Cropwell singles me out to tease and make fun of me."

Hobi shrugged.

"Maybe he likes you," he suggested.

You wanted to laugh.

Jackson Cropwell? Like _you?_

Maybe after pigs flew.

"There's absolutely _no way_ he likes me," you declared.

Hobi shrugged.

"Boys like to tease the girls they like," he said.

You raised your eyebrows in disbelief.

"Whatever," you said. "Cropwell does _not_ like me, that's for sure."

Hobi shrugged again.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, (Y/N). Maybe see you around sometime."

You nodded, closing your eyes.

"See ya."

And then he was gone, leaving you with your thoughts.

You wondered what Jungkook was sick from.

Maybe it had been something from breakfast this morning.

Maybe it was the pumpkin juice.

Maybe it was the Double Espresso jelly beans.

 _Please, don't be sick from the jelly beans_ , you prayed silently.

The door opened, and you scrambled to your feet.

There stood a smiling Madam Pomfrey and a grinning Jungkook.

"JUNGKOOK!" you cried, and threw your arms around your perfectly well friend.

"I'm fine!" he cried, trying to unlatch you from himself.

When you let go of him, Madam Pomfrey gave you the news. Jungkook wasn't sick after all; he had just eaten too many sweets and had a stomach ache; try to lay off the candy next time.

So Jungkook _hadn't_ been dying after all.

You promised to help regulate his sugar intake, and left for the Gryffindor Tower.

Jungkook was in high spirits, none of the former sugar craze left in him.

"I was worried about you!" you cried once you were out of earshot, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Jungkook laughed.

"Well, I did feel pretty awful," he said laughingly, "But I'm fine now. It was just a stomachache."

"I know," you said, shooting him a _well, duh!_ glance.

Jungkook smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said, throwing his arm around your shoulder, "Let's go get ready for Hogsmeade tomorrow."

You smiled up at him, and threw your arm around his shoulders, and you two skipped back to Gryffindor Tower, not caring if you were acting like a couple of first-years.

Jungkook was well again, and you were happy.

********************************************************

The next morning was a flurry of action in the Gryffindor common room.

"What all are you planning on _bringing_ , Jungkook?" you asked incredulously as he hefted a bag of _something_ into his pocket.

"Why, money of course," Jungkook said, giving you a weird look. "What else would I bring?"

You shrugged, putting a handful of coins into your pockets.

"What are you bringing; your life savings?" you asked, eyebrows raised as he funneled a stream of coins into his pockets.

"No," he said nonchalantly, "Just my entire summer's allowance."

You stifled a laugh.

"What are you going to do with all that?" you asked, remembering Madam Pomfrey's _less sugar_ advice.

Jungkook shrugged.

"I was going to buy a lot of candy, and sell it off after everyone has finished off _their_ Hogsmeade candy."

You couldn't suppress a snort.

Oh Jungkook.

"Oookay," you said, raising your eyebrows and looking away. "Just so long as you don't eat half of it in the process of waiting."

Jungkook laughed.

"I won't," he promised.

And you had to content yourself with a smile and looking away.

********************************************************

"(Y/N), which one should I get?"

You stared at the two identical bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in Jungkook's hands.

"I don't know," you said impatiently, turning back to your own candy decision. "Do you have to consult me for every little thing of candy you buy?"

Jungkook narrowed his eyes at the two bags.

"Not _everything_ ," he replied, almost offended. "I picked out the chocolate cauldrons by myself, and the chocolate frogs, and...and..."

"Yeah, and that's it," you said, laughing. Jungkook pursed his lips and sighed, giving you a glance out of the corner of his eyes.

He put one of the bags back on the shelf, and added the other one to the pile of candy in his arms.

You eyed the pile.

"I think maybe that should be all," you suggested almost nervously. You wondered how the clerk at Honeydukes would respond to selling an eighth of his store to Jungkook.

Okay, not quite an eighth, but from the looks of the amount of treats in Jungkook's arms, a large portion.

You wondered if there was a _no resale_ policy on the candy.

Like that would stop Jungkook, though.

You wondered if he had been working with Fred and George Weasley recently.

Jungkook sighed.

"Okay," he said, and reluctantly turned away from all the candy.

Holding a couple of chocolate frogs in one hand and a small bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in the other, you followed Jungkook to the check-out.

The cashier's eyes widened as Jungkook dumped his armful of candy on the counter.

"Are you planning on getting a stomach ache, young man?" the cashier asked as he began to calculate how much Jungkook would owe.

"No," Jungkook cheerfully said, pulling out handfuls of coins.

 _Yeah_ , you inwardly thought, _We've had enough stomachaches for the rest of the year, thank you very much._

While Jungkook payed for the mountain of candy, you looked around and pretended to not know him.

You, with him? No way. Are you kidding?

Jungkook turned around, clutching the large bag of candy.

"I'll see you in Zonko's, (Y/N)," he sang out, and you smiled at him as he walked out.

So much for not knowing him.

You put your own handful of chocolate frogs and small bag of every flavor beans up on the counter, smiling up at the cashier.

"Are you friends with that boy?" he asked you.

You closed your eyes and sighed, nodding.

"Yeah."

The cashier, seeing your partial discomfort, smiled.

"You look like you're reasonable," he offered, "Maybe you could keep an eye on him with all that candy. A stomach ache isn't the best way to end the weekend."

You wanted to laugh.

He had _no idea_.

"Believe me, I know," you said, looking down at the floor.

You paid for the candy, and left Honeydukes.

Wandering around in Hogsmeade's center, you sighed and entered Zonko's, hoping that Jungkook wasn't buying an arsenal of joke supplies to sell later.

********************************************************

Later that evening, after a full day at Hogsmeade, you and Jungkook left The Three Broomsticks, swinging your bags of supplies.

You had bought some candy, one thing from Zonko's (for a prank on Jungkook), and some school supplies.

"Let's go find the teachers," Jungkook suggested, licking his fingers from a sweet he had been eating. "We're almost ready to go."

"You go on ahead; I'll come in a bit," you told Jungkook laughingly, finishing off a pumpkin pastry.

Jungkook shrugged.

"Okay," he said, and turned to go, clutching his bag of treats and purchases from Zonko's.

You hoped he didn't have anything _too_ dangerous in there.

Jungkook happily walked off towards a group of Gryffindors getting ready to go back to Hogwarts.

You turned and made your way back through Hogsmeade, going toward Honeydukes. You were passing the Leaky Cauldron when, in the corner of your eye, you saw a dark shape lying on the ground back in the shadows of the alley behind the pub.

Glancing around, you cautiously stole over towards it. Every step sounded like an explosion, your heartbeats thudding in your ears as you got out your wand.

The thing lay unmoving on the ground, even as you got closer. Then you saw an arm sticking out from under the cloak, and a small-ish hand.

It was a _person_.

Forgetting it could be dangerous, you rushed over, knelt, and carefully turned the person over.

You had to stifle a gasp of horror.

It was Jimin.

His face was bloodied and bruised; he had a black eye, a cut across his cheek, a scrape across the side of his face, and a swollen and split lower lip. His clothes were ripped and dirty, splatters of blood staining his grey vest.

"Jimin," you breathed, reaching out and smoothing his hair back from his forehead. A lump the size of a half a ping-pong ball was on his temple. You swallowed hard as you looked over him again.

He was barely breathing; his eyes closed and his face pale.

You forgot that he was a Slytherin and you were a Gryffindor.

You forgot that people would talk.

You forgot that you were supposed to hate him.

He had helped you with Jungkook only yesterday.

And you had to help him now.

"Jimin," you whispered, and gently caressed the side of his cheek that wasn't hurt.

He groaned softly, and stirred.

"Jimin," you whispered again, and his eyes fluttered open.

"(Y-Y/N)?" he rasped.

You nodded.

"I've gotta get you help," you whispered.

Jimin's eyelids closed.

"I love you," he sighed.

You stared at him.

"What?"

Jimin sighed.

"You're so pretty, (Y/N)," Jimin said.

You willed yourself to not blush.

Even if he _was_ a Slytherin, a compliment was a compliment.

Although you wondered if he knew what he was saying.

Jimin's brown eyes were unfocused as he opened them and looked up at you.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he murmured.

He obviously _wasn't_ fine.

He was saying strange things probably because of the knock on the head.

"No, you're not fine," you muttered, and gently helped him sit up.

Jimin gasped in pain and clutched the left side of his ribcage.

His left arm hung limp at his side.

 _Probably broken_ , you thought with a wince.

"Here, let me help," you said quietly, and put your arm around Jimin's shoulders.

He shivered.

You carefully helped him to his feet, and Jimin cried out in pain as he put weight on his right foot.

"I-I think it's sprained," he gasped out, his face pale and beaded with sweat.

You began to be afraid.

Was there anything _not_ hurt or broken?

"Come on," you urged, putting his not broken arm around your shoulder. "Lean on me. I'll get you back to the teachers."

Jimin tried to protest, but you gave him no choice.

You put away your wand, took hold of the hand that was over your shoulder with one of your hands, and carefully put the other on his side, holding him against you. Jimin's breath caught, and you glanced up at him.

"Will you be okay?" you asked, and Jimin closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Yeah," he breathed with difficulty.

You nodded, and took a step forward.

Jimin hobbled along with you, breathing hard and occasionally whimpering in pain if he moved too much.

You helped him along, slowly making your way out of the alley.

"You shouldn't be seen helping me," Jimin gasped out as you looked around the main street of Hogsmeade.

"Why?" you asked, looking up at him.

"Because it'll just make it worse for you," he murmured.

You tightened your grip on his hand over your shoulder.

"I'm not letting some silly rivalry get in the way of me helping you," you said staunchly, "So you might as well get over it."

Jimin was getting paler by the minute, sweat trickling down his face and soaking his hair and clothes.

His knees wobbled.

"I don't think I can go any farther," he breathed with difficulty, and you had to admit he was right. He was trembling, his face looking haggard and pinched from pain. A wave of sympathy washed over you.

"Here," you murmured, almost carrying him over to the side of the nearest building. "You lie down here. I'll be right back with help."

As you lowered him to the grass, he clutched your sleeve.

"Promise you won't leave me here? Promise you'll stay with me?" he whispered, looking scared.

"I promise," you assured him, and released his hold on your sleeve.

He nodded and lay back on the grass. You pulled off your cloak and spread it over him, and ran off.

Where were the teachers supposed to be?

You raced around Hogsmeade, growing increasingly more worried.

Finally, you stopped, panting, in the middle of Hogsmeade.

They had already left for Hogwarts.

Weary and scared, you trudged back to where you had left Jimin, your mind frantic and racing with crazy plans to get you and Jimin back.

Jimin lay where you had left him; and he was shivering under the cloak when you arrived. You sank to the ground next to him, and he turned over, his cheeks flushed.

"Did you find someone?" he asked, his voice high and strained.

You opened your mouth to respond, but Jimin breathed in, with a raspy sound in his inhale.

Frightened, you reached out and felt his forehead.

Hot.

"Are we going back to Hogwarts?" he asked in the same awful, strained voice.

You took hold of one of his hands.

Cold.

An unauthorized lump rose to your throat as you looked at the feverish, hurting boy in front of you.

"Yes," you lied. "Very soon, Jimin. I'll be right back, and then we're going back to Hogwarts."

He nodded with a sigh, and lay still as you re-covered him with the cloak and slipped away.

A tear slipped down your cheek as you stood helplessly in the center of Hogsmeade.

Who could help you?

A chime of a bell, a burst of subdued chatter, a whiff of butterbeer, and a door closed behind you.

You whirled to see a big familiar shape standing just outside of The Three Broomsticks.

"Hagrid!" you cried, rushing to the big man, feeling so relieved you could have cried.

Like you weren't crying already.

"(Y/N)!" Hagrid boomed, and then looked at you quizzically. "What're ye doin' out here by yerself, (Y/N)?"

You took hold of his hand and tugged him toward where you had left Jimin.

"I need your help!" you all but sobbed.

Hagrid stumbled as you pulled him along.

"What's up yer sleeve, (Y/N)?" Hagrid asked as you ran over to where Jimin lay.

"He's hurt," you explained as you knelt by Jimin.

Jimin turned over with a gasp of pain just as Hagrid looked over your shoulder.

"Jimin," you murmured, "I've got help. We're taking you back to Hogwarts."

Jimin let out a sigh, followed by a wince as his broken arm moved.

You looked up over your shoulder.

"Hagrid, can you- what's wrong?"

Hagrid was staring down at Jimin.

"He's a Slytherin," he said.

You blinked.

"He's hurt really bad, Hagrid. We need your help."

Still, Hagrid stared down at the pale boy.

"But...but he's a Slytherin," he protested.

Something in you snapped.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A SLYTHERIN!" you yelled, leaping to your feet. "I DON'T CARE THAT HE'S SLYTHERIN, OR THAT I'M GRYFFINDOR, OR THAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER! THAT WHOLE RIVALRY IS JUST SILLINESS! HE NEEDS MY HELP!"

Startled by your outburst, you stared up at Hagrid.

Both Hagrid and Jimin were quiet.

A sign squeaked on its hinges.

Finally, you spoke.

"Hagrid, if you won't help, so help me, I will _walk_ to Hogwarts with Jimin on my _back_ if that's what it takes to get him back. I will not leave him here just because our houses hate each other."

Hagrid nodded quickly.

"Okay, (Y/N)," he said quietly. "I'll help you get him back."

You threw your arms around Hagrid.

"Thank you," you whispered, and he patted you on the back. You pulled away, and Hagrid  shook himself off slightly.

"I'll go get me broomstick," he sighed.

You did a double take.

"You have a broomstick?"

Hagrid shrugged.

"I have to ride the family size one, but it works. It's the only one that'll fit me."

You weren't sure whether to laugh or cry. One thing was for sure: Jimin would not be able to ride a broomstick.

Hagrid must have realized this, because he quickly said "I'll ride on the back, and I'll hold on to you while you...er...hold onto Jimin."

You nodded.

"That'll have to work."

Hagrid thumped off to go get his family-sized broomstick.

You turned to Jimin, and felt his forehead again.

Still hot.

You smoothed back his hair, and his eyes opened.

"We're getting ready to go now, Jimin," you whispered.

Jimin nodded, and his eyes closed again.

He was in a lot of pain; you could see it in his pale, sweaty face.

Hagrid returned with his large broom, and straddled it.

"Better get him up," Hagrid said, and you turned to Jimin.

"Come on, we have to get you up," you murmured, and he nodded.

Slowly, gently, you eased him up to a sitting position. Jimin gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as his broken arm moved. You helped him up to his feet, almost carrying him over to the broomstick.

"Help me up please, Hagrid," you huffed, and he reached over and lifted you and Jimin onto the broom. Jimin let out a moan of pain, and he clutched you tightly. You put your arms around Jimin to steady him, leaning him against you as you cradled him in your arms.

When he was fairly comfortable, you looked up and nodded to Hagrid.

"Let's go."

Hagrid nodded, and pushed off the ground with a jolt. Jimin cried out as his ribs were jarred, and he began to sweat all over again. His breathing was coming in gasps now, and you wondered if he was even aware of what was happening.

Hagrid flew with you towards Hogwarts; somewhere along the way, Jimin lost consciousness. You supported him as you rode, the trees and forests rushing past below you. Finally, after what seemed hours, the lights of the Hogwarts castle gleamed off in the distance.

"Come on, quickly Hagrid," you murmured, and Hagrid increased the speed of the broomstick.

Finally, you landed at the Hogwarts front gate.

"Thank you Hagrid," you breathed as he carefully lifted you off the broom. You were carrying Jimin in your arms, your cloak spread out overtop him. You ran up to the gate as fast as you could, and knocked on the door.

After what seemed like ages, the door opened.

It was Professor McGonagall.

"(Y/N) (L/N)!" she burst out. "Why didn't you come back with everyone else? It's so late -"

Then she noticed Jimin in your arms.

You realized how bad you must look; Jimin pale, bloodied, bruised, and unconscious, and you, looking haggard and tired.

Her eyes widened behind her spectacles.

"What happened?" she cried, staring at Jimin in your arms.

"I don't know," you cried. "I found him in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron like this. I don't know how-"

"No," McGonagall said, looking at Jimin. "What I mean is...Why is _he_ with _you_?"

You suddenly understood.

"Is this about the Jimin being a Slytherin thing?" you asked, getting angry. "Is everybody blind to the fact that he needs help?"

McGonagall looked like she'd woken out of a coma.

"Of course," she said briskly, eyeing you. "Let me help you get him to Madam Pomfrey."

You sighed a thank you, and McGonagall helped you carry the still unconscious Jimin through the hallways.

You arrived at Madam Pomfrey's door, and in a matter of seconds, she had whisked Jimin away. You were about to follow when McGonagall stopped you.

"You have to go to bed, (L/N)," she said sternly.

"No!" you protested. "I promised Jimin I wouldn't leave him!"

McGonagall stared at you.

"You...promised _Park_...that you wouldn't leave him?" she asked incredulously.

You nodded slowly.

McGonagall shook her head.

"You know the rules," she said. "You can't stay in the hospital ward with him."

"Then if he wants me, you have to promise to come get me," you declared.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he want you?" she asked.

You felt your cheeks pinken as you realized what you'd said.

"I-I mean, if he asks for me or-or something," you stammered.

McGonagall sighed.

"Okay," she promised.

"You'll tell Madam Pomfrey?" you asked.

McGonagall sighed again, and nodded.

"Now off to bed with you, (L/N)."

You nodded shortly, and spun on your heel.

Walking to Gryffindor Tower, you only then realized how tired you were.

Your eyelids felt heavy as you gave the password, and entered the Gryffindor common room.

"(Y/N)!"

You looked up in time to see Jungkook leap up from a chair and barrel over to you. He almost knocked you over when he hugged you.

"Gert orff me!" you cried against his robes. "Yerr squirshing me!"

He let you go, and you sucked in a deep breath, smoothing down your robes.

Jungkook was almost frantic and bubbling with questions.

"What happened? Why didn't you come back with us? Why are you here so late? What -"

"I'm fine, Jungkook," you assured him a few times, and after the fourth time, he finally calmed down.

"I'm just tired," you said, and yawned.

"Go right to bed then," he commanded, and you turned to go up the stairs.

Before you got to the stairs, though, you turned back to Jungkook, something on your mind that you had never asked him before.

You made sure there was no one else in the room.

Then, you shyly asked "Jungkook...do you think I'm pretty?"

Why Jimin's statement had stuck in your head, you didn't know, but something in you wanted to know if he was just saying strange things in his fever, or if you really _were_ pretty.

Jungkook looked at you blankly, and then his cheeks turned pink.

"Umm, well yeah, I-I mean, sure you're pretty, for a girl," he stammered, and you held up your hands.

"Jungkook, I'm not asking if you're interested in me; I want to know if you think I'm pretty."

His face relaxed.

"Yeah, I'd say you're pretty," he said, looking at you from an angle.

You nodded.

"Thanks Jungkook," you said, and turned to go up the stairs.

"(Y/N)," he called after you, "Wait!"

You looked back at him.

"What?"

Jungkook looked down at his feet.

"(Y/N), I...I-"

You quickly shushed him, holding up a finger. He stopped short, and you took a breath.

"Jungkook, I want you to know that I think of you as a friend," you said in a rush, hoping that you hadn't just broken his heart.

His face relaxed.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Me too."

You let out an inward sigh of relief.

Your friendship was still perfectly intact.

Jungkook smiled.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)."

You smiled back at him.

"Goodnight, Jungkook."

You trudged up the stairs, grateful that he hadn't pressed you for details from that evening. You weren't sure how he would take the whole Jimin factor to your lateness.

You got to your room, changed into pajamas, and collapsed into your bed.

********************************************************

"(Y/N)."

The whisper woke you out of your sleep.

For a second, you didn't know what was happening, but then you sat up, instantly awake.

Professor McGonagall stood over you in a dressing gown with a cloak thrown over her shoulders.

"Does Jimin want me?" you whispered.

She looked displeased, but she nodded.

"Yes; he has called your name in his sleep," she said, "And Madam Pomfrey cannot comfort him. So you might as well come."

You hastily got out of bed and quietly threw on some clothes under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall.

Following McGonagall silently down the stairs, you crept out of Gryffindor Tower by the light of the fire and her wand. You hurriedly made your way through the halls toward the hospital wing.

When you finally arrived at the door to the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall waved you in with a nod.

You took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Madam Pomfrey stood at the other end of the room, leaning over a bed. She looked up when you entered, and waved you over.

You tiptoed over to the bed, and saw Jimin lying in the bed. His upper half was bare, bandages around his chest and his left arm in a sling. The sheets were drenched in sweat, his skin feverish and flushed.

"What's wrong with Jimin?" you whispered, looking up at Madam Pomfrey from Jimin's restless form.

Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"He got into a bad fight," she said in a hushed voice. "Probably a bunch of kids ganged up on him. He's got a broken arm, two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, lots of bruises, and a couple cuts. He's also got quite a large knot on his head; he probably had a concussion."

You looked down at Jimin, feeling heartsick.

A gang...

Like, a gang of Slytherins?

Had somebody seen Jimin helping you with Jungkook the other day?

Just then, Jimin gasped and opened his eyes.

"(Y/N)! H-help me!" he cried out, his glassy, unfocused eyes wide. You were pretty sure he wasn't seeing anything.

You sat on the side of the bed, reached out, and took his hand in yours.

"Shhh, Jimin, I'm here," you crooned, running your thumb along his knuckles, and smoothing back his hair from his forehead with your other hand.

His tense body relaxed.

"(Y/N)?" he asked, quietly this time, and his eyes came into focus, resting on your face.

"Yes," you murmured, "I'm here. You're safe, Jimin."

He let out a sigh, and laid back on the bed, his eyes closing. Jimin's breathing slowed and evened, and his face relaxed. He lay back on the pillow, and soon was fast asleep.

Madam Pomfrey let out a sigh.

"I'm glad he's calmed down a little," she said, sounding tired. "He hasn't been that responsive to anything the whole time he's been here."

You nodded slowly, not really hearing, looking into Jimin's face. The scratches were all but gone, and the swelling on his forehead was significantly lower.

You continued to smooth his hair back, watching his now peaceful face. You hadn't really paid much attention to him before; he really was quite handsome. Your eyes fastened to a freckle on the side of his neck.

"He's said some strange things in his sleep," Madam Pomfrey went on. "But he had called for you at least four times."

You were not paying very much attention to Madam Pomfrey. Your eyes lingered on his forehead, picking out a couple more freckles.

"What did he say?" you asked absently, studying Jimin's lips.

Madam Pomfrey sighed; and you snapped back to reality.

"He said some gibberish, probably caused by the fever. He was also saying random things about schoolwork, and once he cried out in his sleep, saying 'No! Stop! I didn't do anything wrong, green!'"

Suddenly, you felt sick.

Green...or was it Greene?

As in Bentley Greene?

You swallowed hard.

"He did say some pretty sweet things about you, though," Madam Pomfrey mentioned.

You felt your ears begin to redden.

"Oh," you managed, looking down at Jimin.

She nodded.

"He called you beautiful, and smart, and once, he said that he loved you..."

Madam Pomfrey sighed again, thinking nothing of it.

You, however, were _not_ thinking nothing of it.

Jimin had called you pretty back in Hogsmeade. _And_ he had told you that he loved you.

Would he _accidentally_ say the same thing twice?

Or had he really meant it?

Madam Pomfrey's voice interrupted your thoughts.

"Are you okay, dear?"

You blinked, and looked at her. She was studying your face. Only then did you realize that you had been staring at Jimin.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," you stammered, and looked off out the window.

How could he be in love with you?

Madam Pomfrey was still watching you.

"Did he say anything else?" you asked, feeling warm all over; from what exactly, you didn't know.

Madam Pomfrey eyed you, and then sighed.

"He did say that he had to give you back your quill," Madam Pomfrey said.

Your brain stopped.

Your quill?

Jimin had your quill?

All of a sudden, Dobby's words came back to you.

 _An admirer has it,_ he had said. _An admirer of (Y/N)'s._

 _Jimin_ was your admirer?

You looked back down at Jimin's sleeping face.

All of a sudden, it made sense.

Jimin was the one who usually pacified Cropwell, and took him away from you.

Jimin was the one who usually watched you during class.

Jimin was the one who had helped you with Jungkook, even though he could have gotten beaten up for it.

He _had_ gotten beaten up for it.

And he did it all because he _loved_ you.

Suddenly, after that revelation, you felt dead tired.

You yawned.

And not just a little, tame yawn.

This one was like a roar.

Madam Pomfrey looked at you, suddenly sympathetic.

"I'll make you a pallet on the floor next to him," she offered.

You nodded wearily.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," you murmured, and with a smile, she bustled off.

Ten minutes later, you were lying on the floor on a pallet of blankets and pillows next to Jimin's bed.

"Now," she said, pointing a finger at you, "I better not catch you two snogging or anything."

Horrified, you shook your head.

"I've never snogged anybody!" you cried, "And he's not my boyfriend either!"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay," she said skeptically. "Good night."

You muttered a good night, and she retreated into her own chambers.

You lay there on the pallet, first fuming over her assumption that you and Jimin were together, and then realizing she had a pretty good reason for assuming that. After all, he had called for you, and had said that you were pretty, and said that he loved you...

Sighing, you closed your eyes and you willed yourself to sleep.

********************************************************

You were awakened an hour later by Jimin gasping and calling your name.

You leaped up, blinking the sleep from your eyes. You took his hand, and cupped his cheek with your palm.

"Hey, it's okay," you murmured quietly. "Jimin, it's okay, I'm here. I'm right beside you."

Jimin was sweating; beads of moisture collected on his skin, making his hair damp.

His eyes opened, and his brown eyes were slightly unfocused as he looked up at you.

You gazed into his eyes, suddenly marveling at their beauty.

His eyes focused, and then he was seeing you. _Actually_ seeing you.

"(Y/N)?" he whispered.

You nodded.

"I'm right here, Jimin."

He spoke, but the words were so faint you couldn't hear them.

You leaned closer.

"What is it, Jimin?" you whispered.

His eyes held yours; he was gazing up at you, looking at you like you were something he had never seen before.

And maybe _he_ was something you had never really seen before either. Or maybe you had just never paid attention to before now.

"Are-are you an angel?" he whispered breathlessly.

You shook your head, holding Jimin's hand in yours.

"No," you whispered. "I'm (Y/N)."

Jimin exhaled, his chest falling and then rising again.

"Are you real?" he asked.

You nodded.

"Yes, I'm real. I'm right here beside you."

His eyes began to close, and you saw a tear trace its way down the side of his cheek.

"Jimin, what's wrong?" you asked, and reached to wipe the tear away.

"You can't be real," he murmured. "You wouldn't be here."

You took his hand, and held it onto your chest, where he could feel your heartbeat.

"Jimin, I'm as real as I can be," you whispered, "And I'm right here. It's really me."

For a second, there was absolute stillness; the only movements were you and Jimin breathing, and your heart thudding in your chest against his hand.

Jimin's free hand left your chest and took hold of your hand, squeezing it lightly, and then slowly, he reached up and touched your face, gazing up at you.

Your breath unexpectedly caught in your throat at the way he looked up at you.

He looked up at you like you were someone special.

Someone worth loving.

Someone he loved.

 

He looked at you, and he didn't see Gryffindor or Muggle-born.

 

He saw you; he saw (Y/N).

 

"You really _are_ real," Jimin breathed, his eyes sparkling in the sudden shaft of moonlight that shone into the room from the window.

You nodded, looking down at him.

Jimin glowed in the moonlight; his skin reflecting the soft light, wisps of his hair catching the glow and making a halo around his face, his face shining and radiant.

 _He_ looked like an angel.

"(Y/N)," he murmured.

The way he said your name made your heart race in a way that no one had made it race before.

Maybe you were in love.

"Yes, Jimin?" you breathed, leaning forward.

He gazed up at you.

"I think I'm in love with you," he whispered.

You looked down at him, lying there and looking into your eyes with his gorgeous dark ones.

"I think I know how you feel," you whispered, and unthinkingly reached over and smoothed is hair back from his forehead.

Jimin's breath caught in his throat.

"I know I'm dreaming now," he murmured.

"Why?" you asked, your throat feeling tight.

"Because you would never love me back in real life," Jimin said sadly.

"Why not?” You whispered.

Jimin's eyes shut tightly, and then opened again, blinking rapidly a few times. And then he focused on your face again.

"I'm not dreaming," he whispered.

You shook your head.

"No, you're not."

Jimin breathed in deeply and looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I'm hallucinating then," he muttered.

You giggled softly.

"You're not hallucinating either, Jimin."

Jimin looked at you.

"So, this is really happening? You are really here with me?"

You nodded, and reached over and smoothed back his hair.

Jimin reached up and took a hold of your hand, feeling your skin with his fingers.

"I want you to hit me," he blurted.

You blinked.

"What?"

"I want you to hit me," Jimin repeated. "Then I'll know that I'm not dreaming or hallucinating."

You snorted.

"I'm not going to hit you," you declared, "But I will do something."

Jimin looked sharply up at you.

You reached your hand over his chest toward his ribs on his left side. Jimin's breath froze in his throat as your fingers ghosted over his skin.

You pressed your hand against his side, and applied pressure against the bandage over his ribs.

Jimin let out a groan, and you quickly stopped.

"You know I'm real, now?" you asked.

Jimin nodded.

"Uh-huh," he breathed. "No hallucination could hurt like that."

You reached over, and unthinkingly, you touched his face.

"And no hallucination can love you like I do," you whispered.

Jimin looked up at you, his lips parted. A breath hung in the air; you were leaning forward, his eyes were closing...

And then you paused.

Jimin opened his eyes, looking up at you in confusion.

"What-what is it?" Jimin breathed.

You stared at his expectant face.

"I...I can't kiss you," you stammered in a whisper.

Jimin stared up at you blankly.

"Wh-why not?" he asked, his cheeks flushed.

You stared down at his lips, your heart rising to your throat.

"I promised Madam Pomfrey I wouldn't," you gasped out.

Jimin let out a sound like a whimper as he lay back on the pillow. Then you realized he had been leaning towards you, anticipating that kiss.

You couldn't disappoint him like that.

You looked around quickly, took his face in your hands, and leaned forward.

You pressed your lips against his forehead, the tip of your nose pressing lightly into his hair. He smelled like fresh rain.

When you pulled away, Jimin let out a breath he had been holding.

He gazed up at you, his face glowing.

You managed a smile as you looked down at him.

"Goodnight Jimin," you whispered.

Jimin smiled at you; you had never seen him smile before. You wished he would never stop smiling, it was so beautiful.

"Goodnight (Y/N)," he replied.

You slid off the bed and down onto the pallet. You lay there, thinking about what you had just done.

You had kissed Jimin.

 _You_ had _kissed_ Park Jimin.

 _Only on the forehead_ , you tried to defend yourself.

But you couldn't escape the fact that you had, in fact, kissed him.

 _What were you thinking?_ your brain cried suddenly. _You're a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin. It would never work out between you._

But when had that really mattered to you, since two days ago?

Wait, that had been only two days ago?

You sighed and turned over onto your belly.

Maybe you weren't totally ready to leap into a relationship with Jimin. Maybe you weren't totally ready to really kiss him quite yet.

But maybe someday, maybe even someday soon, you would be willing to give it a shot.

Maybe you could make it work between you.

A Gryffindor in love with a Slytherin.

That was a first; but it didn't have to be a last.

To be honest, you were looking forward to falling in love with Jimin.

You lay awake, wondering just how long it would be before you told Jungkook about all this.

Oh joy; telling Jungkook about all this.

You let out a sigh, and above you an answering sigh came from Jimin.

You looked up, and saw his arm draped over the edge of the bed, his hand dangling down.

You grinned, and reached up and squeezed it.

Jimin lightly squeezed your fingers back, and then he withdrew his hand.

 _You know what_ , your brain whispered as you looked up at the ceiling, _Jungkook doesn't need to know. It could be your secret_.

"Hey (Y/N)?" Jimin's sleepy voice drifted down to you.

"Yeah?" you replied.

"I love you," he murmured.

You smiled up into the darkness.

"I love you too Jimin," you whispered.

You could almost feel him smiling up in the bed.

Yes, you were most definitely looking forward to falling more in love with Jimin.

Because you would make it work, whatever it took.


	2. Quidditch, Birthday Presents, and A Blind Date (Sort Of) - [October]

It was 1 AM.   
  
You were sitting in a chair in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book. The fire was crackling in the hearth, the shadows and light from the flames dancing across the walls, and everything else was still.    
  
It was one of your typical Friday nights at Hogwarts.   
  
Immersed in your book, you wouldn’t have noticed that anything was different if a small thump hadn’t come to your ears.   
  
You froze, your eyes flicking up from the page. Little hairs on the back of your neck prickled, your heart beating strangely hard.    
  
Some _ one _ or some _ thing _ was behind you.   
  
Ever so slowly, you lowered your book, every sense straining to catch another sound, another sign,  _ anything _ .   
  
The fire crackled.   
Everything was still.   
  
Had you just  _ imagined _ the sound?   
  
You sat stiffly, ears straining, barely breathing.   
  
You heard an almost inaudible sniffle.   
  
You relaxed against the chair, letting out an inward sigh of relief. Then your eyebrows furrowed as something occurred to you.   
  
_ You _ had an excuse to be awake.   
  
However, a certain best friend of yours didn’t.   
  
You silently turned in your chair, and watched as Jungkook crept out from the shadows of the boy’s staircase, tiptoeing across the carpet towards the door. A broomstick was clutched in his hands.    
  
After a moment, you couldn’t hold your tongue any more.   
  
“Jungkook,” you hissed, “What are you doing?”   
  
Jungkook jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around, a look of terror and almost guilt on his face, clutching his broomstick tightly in his hands. When he saw you, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, his arms dropping limp with relief at his sides.   
  
After a moment, Jungkook opened his eyes and breathed “You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing awake at this hour, (Y/N)?”   
  
You raised your eyebrows.   
  
“And yourself?” You retorted, the book you had been reading lying on your lap, your thumbs in the pages.   
  
Jungkook’s cheeks flushed, and he shifted the broomstick in his hands, almost trying to hide it. The hiding part wasn’t working at all.   
  
“Well...” Jungkook’s voice trailed off.   
  
You sighed burying your face in one hand.   
  
“You’re not going to practice for that Quidditch tryout, are you?” You frowed, already knowing the answer.   
  
“Well...” Jungkook said again, sounding a little embarrassed.   
  
“Jungkook, at  _ night? _ ” You chided. “You could get caught, and then where would you be for the tryouts, which happen to be  _ tomorrow? _ ”   
  
Jungkook looked positively defeated.   
  
“You’d be in detention,” you finished your own sentence for him, looking at him with what you hoped was a discouraging look.   
  
Jungkook’s face screwed up into a worried expression.   
  
“(Y/N), I didn’t have a lot of time to practice, what with all the schoolwork we had to do...” he trailed off, looking down at the floor. “And to be honest, I’m afraid I’ll be awful if I don’t get more practice  _ now _ . It’s my last chance before tryouts.”   
  
You looked up at him again from your chair, your fingers still in your book and your legs tucked up under to you. You sighed reluctantly.   
  
“Jungkook,” you warned, “You better not get caught, or I’m gonna kill you, if McGonagall or Snape don’t do it first.”   
  
A look of disbelief flashed over his face, followed by a quick smile.   
  
“I won’t,” Jungkook assured you, and slipped over to the painting that was used as the door.   
  
You sighed and went back to reading your book. You were in the middle of the Hunger Games series. You had gotten hooked last summer at your parent’s house, but hadn’t had time to continue the series until now because of schoolwork.   
  
Soon, you found you couldn’t focus on reading. With a sigh, you marked the page and put the book down.    
  
Tiptoeing over to a window, you looked out over the Hogwarts grounds. The moon was shadowed by clouds, and you could barely see the figure of Jungkook flying around on his broomstick over the Quidditch field. Apparently he had successfully snuck out.

  
You sat and watched him for what seemed like hours; watching him fly around and make sharp turns and loops and perform stunts. Sitting there, you dearly hoped for his sake that he would make the team.   
  
Finally, deciding that it was no use to sit at the window any longer, you settled back down in your chair, re-opening  _ Catching Fire _ .   
  
You were deep into the world of Katniss Everdeen when you heard the painting quietly swing open.   
  
You turned in your seat to see Jungkook slip in, quietly closing the door behind himself. He was covered in dew, little drops of liquid water clinging to his clothes and hair. Jungkook brushed himself off, taking off his cloak. He turned around, and saw you looking at him questioningly.   
  


Jungkook’s brows raised.

 

“Still awake?” He whispered, surprised.    
  
You nodded.   
  
“Were you waiting for me?” Jungkook asked, removing his shoes with one hand while still holding his broom with the other.   
  
You shrugged.   
  
“Maybe a little,” you admitted.    
  
Jungkook’s smile was so big and happy that it made your heart glow.   
  
“Well,” you snapped your book shut and got to your feet, “It’s time for us to go to sleep.”   
  
“Goodnight (Y/N),” Jungkook murmured as you made your way to the girl’s staircase.   
  
“Goodnight Jungkook,” you yawned as you climbed the stairs. Once in your fifth-year room, you collapsed face first into your bed and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
  
The next morning as you made your way to breakfast through the noisy great hall, you glanced over at the Slytherin table as you passed it.    
  
It was as usual; the black-robed Slytherins with their green and silver ties and vests, all sitting at the table laughing amongst themselves.

 

You noticed Jimin watching you, and your heart gave a little leap. You flashed him a quick smile, and he grinned and winked at you. Then he quickly looked away.   
  
It had been three weeks since the whole Hogsmeade incident, and Jimin was fully healed and things were mostly back to normal, aside from the fact that you were in love with him.   
  
You still hadn’t really kissed him.    
You also hadn’t told Jungkook yet.   
  
In fact, you hadn’t really talked with Jimin since that night that you had fallen for him, but since then you got a warm, melty feeling in your chest every time you saw him.   
  
You passed the Ravenclaw table, and this time Taehyung looked up at you and waved, calling out “Hi, (Y/N)!” through a mouthful of blueberry muffin. You grinned and waved back, and then moved along the Gryffindor table until you got to your best friend.   
  
You plopped down on the seat next to a surprisingly motionless Jungkook.   
  
“How are ya feeling?” You asked Jungkook as you forked a couple of pancakes onto your plate.   
  
He was staring down at his plate of waffles and bacon and eggs, not eating.   
  
“I’m feeling awful,” he whispered.   
  
For a second, you had a mini panic attack.  _ This again? _ But then you calmed yourself. Jungkook had actually (somewhat surprisingly) been regulating his sugar intake. No sugar coma threat today.

  
You patted his back sympathetically.   
  
“You’ll be fine,” you assured him as you poured syrup onto your pancakes. “You’re just nervous, that’s all.”   
  
“Nervous as hell,” Jungkook admitted.   
  
You sighed and dug into your plate of pancakes.   
  
“Maybe if you eat you’ll feel better,” you suggested.   
  
Jungkook shook his head slowly, staring off into space.    
  
“Not hungry,” he mumbled.   
  
Jungkook, not hungry?    
He was definitely nervous as hell.   
  
“Okay.” You let the idea drop, continuing to eat your pancakes.   
  
It was his choice to eat or not before the Quidditch tryouts.   
  


Just then, the windows opened, and the owls came in with the morning mail. You looked around for your own owl (whom you had named Rhyme), but she was nowhere to be seen.   
  
It’s not like you were really expecting mail today, but a letter from your parents was due pretty soon.   
  
All around you, you noticed people receiving letters and parcels. Across from you at the Hufflepuff table, you saw the seventh-year boy Seokjin getting a package. He got one every month from his parents, full of treats and things from home.   
  
Secretly, you envied the care packages he got; your parents didn’t have the time or the will (or really the money either) to send you packages like that. But they did stay in communication through occasional letters.   
  


No mail for you today.

  
You dug into your pancakes again, trying not to feel a tiny bit homesick.   
  
Just then, something whizzed past your ear and landed in the middle of your mutilated pancake stack.   
  
It was a note folded in the shape of a paper airplane.   
  
You snatched it up, and glanced over at Jungkook. He was occupied looking for his own owl and hadn’t noticed.    
  
Hiding it under the table, you opened it and snuck a peek. The note was scrawled out on the piece of parchment in black ink.   
  
  
_ (Y/N) ~ meet me in the library later tonight after dinner.  _ _   
_ _    - Jimin _ _   
_   
  
As soon as you had read the note, it instantly caught fire and burned up. The paper crumbled into ashes in your hands, and then disappeared.   
  
After a minute, you turned in your seat and risked a glance at the Slytherin table. Through the owls and past the heads of the Ravenclaw students, you saw Jimin and Yoongi sitting next to each other. Jimin was watching you closely, his brown eyes asking one question.   
  
_ Yes? _ _   
_   
Deciding, you gave a tiny nod.    
  
_ Yes. _ _   
_   
You saw a trace of a smile curve Jimin’s lips before you both looked away quickly.    
  
Inwardly, you wondered what it was he wanted to meet you for. You had a couple guesses, but you would just have to wait and see.   
  
You returned to your breakfast with a stupid grin spreading across your face.   
  
“What are you smiling about?” Jungkook asked curiously, looking at you a little strangely.   
  
“Nothing,” you replied, dutifully stuffing a forkful of pancake into your mouth, and in doing so, declared the matter closed.

  
  
******************************************   
  
  
“Jungkook, you’ll do fine,” you tried to tell him as he stood on the grass outside the Gryffindor team’s locker room, but he was so nervous he was trembling.   
  
“(Y/N), I’ve never tried out for anything like this before,” Jungkook whispered, clutching his broomstick tightly with both hands.   
  
You smiled at him, and reached up and tucked some of his hair behind his ears, straightening his robes.   
  
“Jungkook, just fly like you were flying this morning, and you’ll do great,” you said, smiling up at him. “And I’ll be in the stands, so don’t worry. Look for me when you get out on the field.”   
  
Jungkook forced a tiny, brave smile onto his face.   
  
“Okay,” he murmured, still sounding jittery. “I’ll look for you.”   
  
You grinned and patted his shoulder.   
  
“Go get ‘em, Kookie,” you said, and Jungkook smiled for real as he nodded once and walked into the locker room.   
  
You sighed and watched him go, then turned and made your way to the seats along the Quidditch pitch.   
  
Picking a seat about halfway up, you settled yourself down on the bench as some of the friends of the Gryffindor Quidditch tryoutees began to filter in. They scattered loosely around the stands, forming little tight-knit groups or single kids watching for their friend in the tryouts.   
  
Which was what you were doing.   
  
Your friends were very few in number. You hadn’t really tried extensively to get them in the first place, and now being a fifth-year, everybody had their own friends and most didn’t reach out for more.   
  
Except Jimin, who had reached out in his own Jimin way and had gained more than a friendship.   
  
Your thoughts returning to Jimin, you wondered what he would be doing today. Would he be watching the Slytherin tryouts later today? You shrugged the thought off, scanning around the field.   
  
Then:  _ thump! _   
  
Someone plopped down beside you.    
  
Surprised, you looked over into the face of Taehyung.   
  
“Hullo (Y/N),” he sang out in his deep, rich voice, smiling at you, smoothing down his robes.   
  
“Wh-what are you doing here?” You stammered, still astonished at his presence. Taehyung adjusted his customary dark blue and bronze skinny tie, tucking the ends smoothly into his vest.   
  
“I came to watch the tryouts,” he announced. “I wanted to see how Jungkook did.”   
  
You were even more astonished.   
  
“How did you know Jungkook was trying out?” You asked, and Taehyung looked at you strangely.   
  
“He told me,” Taehyung replied, and that was that.   
  
You both turned toward the field as the Gryffindor tryout contestants came out onto the grass, holding their brooms in their hands.    
  
Some cheers rose from the onlookers, and Jungkook turned around, scanning the stands for you. You stood up and waved frantically to get his attention. Jungkook saw you, and you could’ve sworn that he smiled.    
  
Taehyung leaped up beside you, waving at Jungkook. “HEY JUNGKOOK!!” He yelled, and after a tiny stunned moment, Jungkook kind of waved back. Then he turned to do the tryouts.

  
  


In short, they were invigorating, physically taxing, and just challenging in general.   
  


For the players, that is.

 

There were several kids trying out for two different things (a Chaser and a Beater), but you really only paid attention to the tryouts for Chaser. 

 

There were a few kids other than Jungkook trying out for the open Chaser spot; a big sixth-year boy (who could’ve easily been a Beater because of his size), a small looking fourth-year girl with golden hair, and a boy from your fifth-year class named Dennis Hodgerson.    
  
From what you knew about him, he could be a formidable opponent in Jungkook’s way to becoming a Chaser.   
  
Dennis’s timer started, and he shot off into the air.

 

You watched, your heart sinking a little in your chest, as Dennis swooped around on his broomstick, graceful and controlled. He flew confidently, the Quaffle flying sure and steady from his hands through the rings, past the Keeper.   
  
The Gryffindors watching cheered.   
  
Jungkook didn’t stand a chance.   
  
You watched as Dennis completed his round, and then watched with a sinking feeling as Jungkook got ready. The feeling went away, however, because as Jungkook leaned over his broom, awaiting the signal, you saw the determination in his body and his movements.   
  
For a tense second, everything was still; waiting for the signal that would send Jungkook off like a rocket.

 

_ Bang! _ _   
_   
Jungkook’s timer started.   
  
Jungkook was off, catching the Quaffle as it was tossed to him, ducking to avoid the other players who were supposed to represent the team in an actual match.   
  
You watched, heart in mouth, as Jungkook raced around on his broom, performing the tricky maneuvers that being a Chaser required. Your spirits rose.    
  
Maybe Jungkook  _ did _ stand a chance.   
  
But then Jungkook got hit by the Bludger, and he almost fell off the broom.   
  
“NO!” You screamed, leaping to your feet. “ _ JUNGKOOK!! _ ”   
  
Jungkook was losing time. He teetered on his broom, still holding tightly onto the Quaffle.   
  
Then Taehyung jumped up beside you and bellowed “YOU GOT THIS, JUNGKOOK!!”   
  
Whether or not that helped, Jungkook managed to right himself, and zoomed toward the goals. You and Taehyung cheered as he got the Quaffle in, past the Keeper.   
  
Then Jungkook turned and raced toward the ground, leaning forward on his broom, the wind whipping through his robes and hair, and then he landed on the grass.   
  
The timer stopped.    
  
It seemed to you that maybe, just maybe, Jungkook had gotten better points than Dennis, if not a shorter time.    
  
But you wouldn’t know the results of the tryouts until the next day.   
  
You and Taehyung raced down from the stands, running for the Gryffindor locker room.    
  
Jungkook came out just as you got there, his windswept hair crazy, and breathlessly asked “How do you think I did?”   
  
“You were  _ amazing _ , Jungkook!” You exclaimed, breathless yourself from running.    
  
Taehyung’s tie was no longer tucked and was flapping out over his vest.   
  
“You did great, mate!” He cried, high-fiving a beaming Jungkook.   
  
“Yeah?” He gasped out happily. “What was my time?”   
  
Your joy faltered.    
  
“I-I didn’t think of timing you,” you mourned, but Jungkook pulled you into a hug.   
  
“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Jungkook murmured. “We’ll all know tomorrow.”   
  
A moment of silence occurred; and then the time until when the tryout results would be released seemed like  _ forever _ .   
  
Then you and Jungkook remembered that Taehyung was being completely excluded.   
  
Jungkook let you go from the hug, and throwing his arms around both your and Taehyung’s shoulders, began to walk towards the Hogwarts castle. You grinned up at him, and Jungkook smiled down at you.   
  
“Thanks for being there, you guys,” Jungkook said appreciatively to the two of you.   
  
“Oh, no problem,” you and Taehyung said at the same time.   
  
All three of you exploded into laughter, and you walked happily back to Hogwarts.

 

Then, out of nowhere, Jungkook asked “Hey, when’s lunch? I’m starving!”

 

You and Taehyung burst out laughing again.

 

Your Jungkook was back.

  
  


******************************************

  
  


During the afternoon, while most everyone else was attending  _ their _ house’s Quidditch tryouts (all of the previous seventh-year players from last year were gone; 2 from Gryffindor, 1 from Slytherin, 1 from Ravenclaw, 1 from Hufflepuff), you decided to do some homework.   
  
Horridly annoying, doing homework on a weekend; but it was better than going to your classes Monday empty handed. Sure, you could’ve done the assignments Sunday night, but you would rather bite the bullet and get it done.   
  
And so you found yourself in the library, looking for some books. You didn’t ask for help finding them; you had all the time in the world. There, you saw a young Gryffindor third-year girl named Hermione sitting in the corner, a stack of books scattered around her.   
  
You kept looking. You rounded a bookshelf corner, looking for  _ A History Of Hogwarts _ , when you came face-to-back with a familiar looking boy wearing the customary black robes with a bright yellow collared shirt. You wondered briefly what drove his “fashion sense”.

  
The boy turned around, and sure enough, it was him.   
  
“Hobi,” you exclaimed, surprised.   
  
“Oh, hey (Y/N),” Hobi greeted you, leaning easily against the shelf.   
  
You stood there, a little less at ease.   
  
“Umm, what’s up?” You finally said.   
  
Hobi shrugged. “Nothin’ much. You?”   
  
You raised your eyebrows and shrugged at the same time.   
  
“Pretty much the same.”   
  
There was a slight awkward silence. Then Hobi asked, his eyes twinkling, “How’s your friend? Had any more hospital wing visits?”   
  
For a second, you almost had a heart attack.   
  
How did he know about Jimin?   
  
But then as you registered the laughing in his eyes, you realized he wasn’t talking about Jimin.   
  
“Oh,” you let out a relieved little laugh, “He’s fine. He hasn’t been back to the hospital wing since.”   
  
Hobi laughed out loud this time, and the awkwardness vanished.   
  
“Is there a book you’re looking for?” He asked, smiling widely.   
  
“ _ A History Of Hogwarts _ ,” you replied promptly.   
  
“Ah.” Hobi pointed back where you had come. “Well, that Gryffindor girl over in the corner has one.”   
  
“Oh.” You looked toward where he pointed, then back at him. “Well, then that one’s cleared up.”   
  
Hobi picked himself up off the shelf.   
  
“Would you like help finding another copy?” He offered in true Hufflepuff fashion, gesturing towards the maze of bookshelves.   
  
You smiled.    
  
“Sure,” you agreed, and you and Hobi walked off through the library, talking all the while.   
  
  
******************************************

  
  


It was after dinner; and you were back in the library.   
  
You were sitting at a table in the farthest corner.   
  
And you were waiting.   
  
You drummed your fingers quietly on the wood, wondering. Wondering how Jungkook did in the tryouts (hopefully better than Hodgerson), wondering if Jungkook was actually using the books you had left with him in Gryffindor Tower (knowing him, probably not), thinking about what you would do tomorrow (maybe you would finish  _ Catching Fire _ )...   
  
You sighed, looking around.   
  
Where was Jimin?   
  
And, as if you thinking his name had conjured him, Jimin appeared in one of the halls of shelves.    
  
Jimin looked fabulous as usual; his silver hair swooping delicately over his forehead, his grey vest contrasting well with his green and silver neck tie, the black robes hanging in folds off his shoulders.   
  
He was fairly breathtaking.   
  
And he was beckoning for you to follow him.   
  
A little bewildered, you got up. Jimin beckoned you over, glancing around furtively. You felt a prickling feeling on the back of your neck.    
  
Were there Slytherins lurking around?   
  
You gathered your robes and silently hurried over to Jimin.   
  
“What is it?” You whispered, looking up at him. Your heart gave a little tug as he looked down at you. Jimin was just a little taller than you.   
  
“Come with me,” Jimin breathed, slipping his hand into yours.   
  
Jimin led you through the library to the entrance.   
  
Where was he taking you?   
  
Slipping out of the library, and still holding your hand in his, Jimin turned and went left down the stone hallway. Your feet hurried over the stone floor, silent because the situation required it.   
  
Jimin slowed at a bend in the hall, coming to a full stop right before it. He turned to you, his brown eyes warm like melted chocolate, and held a finger to his lips. You nodded.    
  
Carefully, Jimin peeked his head around the corner.   
  
You held your breath.   
  
Jimin’s hand tensed on yours.   
  
Oh no.

So much for luck.

  
Jimin turned, and with wide eyes, hissed “Go! It’s Filch!”   
  
Your heart leaped to your throat as you and Jimin sprinted back the way you had come. You heard a cat meow off behind you around the corner.   
  
Mrs Norris.   
  
“Come on, come on,” Jimin huffed under his breath as he ran next to you. He seemed to be looking for something on the wall.    
  
“What?” You gasped out.   
  
Ahead of you, almost concealed against the stone, a small door stood in the wall.   
  
The cat’s meow was louder behind you. You heard footsteps pounding on the stone floor: Filch.   
  
If he caught you, you were dead.   
  
Jimin made an abrupt swerve towards the door.   
  
“Go in there!” Jimin panted.    
  
You threw open the door and dashed inside. You tripped on the sudden carpet and went sprawling onto the floor. Close behind you, Jimin raced into the little room and threw the door shut, bolting it. Then he sagged against the door, breathing hard.    
  
You peeled your face off the carpet.   
  
“Ow,” you groaned.   
  
Instantly, Jimin was at your side.   
  
“Are you okay?” Jimin asked, sounding worried, helping you to your feet.   
  
“Yeah.” You reached out and held his arm for support. Jimin’s other arm went around your shoulders; hesitantly at first, but when you leaned into him a little, he relaxed.   
  
You got your first good look at the room. It was fairly small. Red shag carpet covered the floor. The walls were of smooth, dark wood paneling, and for light there were four strategically placed lanterns on the walls, giving off light enough to illuminate the entirety of the little room.   
  
“What is this place?” You asked Jimin, leaning into him a little more. Jimin’s arm adjusted around your shoulders, holding you more comfortably.   
  
You  _ liked _ this arm-around-your-shoulders business.   
  
“It’s called the Room Of Requirement,” Jimin answered softly.   
  
“What?” You felt like laughing. “Why is it called that?”   
  
“Because it usually appears when someone needs it,” Jimin replied. “And we needed it.”   
  
“To escape from Filch and Mrs Norris?” You asked.   
  
Jimin nodded.   
  
“That, and something else,” Jimin murmured.   
  
You looked up into Jimin’s beautiful face. He smiled down at you, his dark eyes sparkling, his pretty lips curving into a soft smile.    
  
Your heart did a little jig inside your ribcage.   
  
“Something else...?” You prompted him to continue. 

 

Jimin led you over toward the wall.    
  
Your heart sped up.    
  
_ He wasn’t...wait, what was...wait, Jimin, what... _ _   
_   
Jimin lowered himself to the floor, sitting with his back against the wall. He patted the carpet next to him, looking up at you with a glimmer of a smile.   
  
You took a moment to calm yourself down. Then you sat down on the carpet next to him, your legs stretched out in front of you.    
  
“So,” you cleared your throat, tracing a pattern in the crimson carpet, “What did you want to talk about?”   
  
Jimin intently studied the sleeve of his robe.   
  
“Well...” Jimin’s voice trailed off, and you saw his ears turn pink.    
  
Jimin was blushing.   
  
“Well what?” You asked, looking him in the eyes.    
  
“I wanted to talk about...” Jimin breathed in slowly, “...about that night in the hospital wing.”   
  
Your stomach flipped. Dinner made a threatening lurch.   
  
“Oh.” You continued to look at Jimin, watching his ears turn pinker. He looked away from you and picked at the carpet, his fingers tugging on the red shag.   
  
“(Y/N),” Jimin finally sighed, looking you in the eyes, “I’m going to just say it flat out.”   
  
Your mouth went suddenly dry.   
  
“I am absolutely, completely voluntarily, head over heels for you,” Jimin blurted, his cheeks and ears flushed bright pink.    
  
You felt your own skin heat up; felt the blood rush to your cheeks and the tips of your ears.   
  
“I think you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met, and you’re super smart, and cute, and funny, and just...” Jimin looked away. “And..and when you kissed me that night, I...”   
  
Jimin was quiet, his eyes intently focused on not you.    
  
You reached out and took Jimin’s hand in yours, running your thumb over his knuckles.    
  
“Jimin,” you said gently, “I think I get what you’re trying to tell me.”   
  
His eyes moved to you, and then you saw his smile begin to break free. You grinned at him, and Jimin’s smile burst forth in all its radiance. He pulled his knees up to his chest, hiding his face from you. But you saw his cheeks bunched up in a way that meant he was still smiling.  _ And _ he didn’t take his hand away.

  
“I’m sorry, I _suck_ at this formal confession and figuring out what to do stuff.” Jimin let out a little laugh. “I’ve never done it before, and I didn’t dare ask anyone for advice.”  
  
You nodded, looking down at the shag carpet. Your fingers that weren’t holding onto his hand buried themselves in it, and you began to comb through it. It reminded you of carding your fingers through Jimin’s hair, looking at his sleeping features, feeling the warm meltiness in your chest.  
  
“I know what you mean,” you sighed, and Jimin sat up again and leaned his head back against the wood paneling. Jimin breathed in deeply, his eyes closed, and you gazed at him.  
  
You saw the gentle curve of his neck, his smooth, pale skin seamlessly connecting at his sharp jawline. You saw the shape of his lips, his small button nose, his lashes resting against his cheeks.  
  
Jimin opened his eyes, and looked over at you. He smiled softly.  
  
And you fell in love with him all over again.  
  
“I think it’s time to go if we want to get back before they miss us too much,” Jimin sighed reluctantly.   
  
You nodded, and the two of you got to your feet. At the door, Jimin paused.  
  
“There was something else I wanted to tell you,” Jimin said, and you looked up to see him staring shyly at the floor.  
  
“What is it?” You asked, leaning your shoulder against the door.   
  
Jimin continued to look at the floor.  
  
“My birthday is tomorrow,” he murmured, “I was wondering if you would like to spend the evening with me.”  
  
That hit you like a bucket of cold water.  
October 13th. Jimin’s birthday. 

_ Tomorrow _ .

  
“Your birthday is tomorrow?” You asked, and Jimin nodded.   
  
“Of course I’ll celebrate with you,” you assured him. “Where do you want me to meet you?”   
  
“How about here?” Jimin suggested. “Just imagine this room, and it should pop up. I’ll do the same.”   
  
“Tomorrow, after dinner?” You asked. Jimin nodded. You noticed briefly how his eyes shone with warmth as he looked at you. You gave him a quick smile before you opened the door.   
  
“I’ll be here,” you promised, and Jimin smiled at you as you slipped out into the hallway.   
  
To be safe, Jimin was going to stay in a few minutes longer. Peering around and listening intently for any signs of Filch or Mrs Norris, you hurried through the darkening castle towards Gryffindor Tower.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Stepping into the Gryffindor common room, you were surprised to find it fairly busy. Students were standing around in clumps, chattering away to their friends.   
  
You made your way past a group of seventh-years all gathered around something. Looking around for one person, you finally found him in the last place you really expected him to be: in the corner of the room, sitting in a chair at the table,  _ actually reading _ the books you had left him.   
  
“Jungkook,” You blurted out, quite surprised.   
  
This was your day for being surprised.

 

Jungkook looked up from your copy of  _ A History Of Hogwarts _ . He was sitting in the chair, his back sunk in the cushioning, his shins pressed against the table, the book open across his pulled up thighs. That couldn’t have been comfortable.   
  
“Oh, hey (Y/N),” Jungkook greeted you, lowering the large book. “Did you have fun in the library?”   
  
For a second, your brain blanked.   
  
Library?   
  
Then you remembered that you had told Jungkook you would be in the library that evening. It wasn’t  _ really _ a lie - you  _ had _ been in the library - but you had also conveniently omitted the fact that you were meeting Jimin there.   
  
Just thinking about Jimin sent a little flutter to your heart.   
  
“Yeah,” you replied, trying to not look like an idiot. “I did have a good time.”   
  
Jungkook looked back down at his book.   
  
“How you would think the library is  _ fun _ ...” he muttered incredulously.   
  
You let out a little snort and settled yourself into the chair next to him, pulling a book out of the stack you had retrieved. You had gotten both of your writing assignments done that afternoon while Jungkook had gone and watched the other house’s Quidditch tryouts.    
  
“Finally studying beforehand, are we?” You teased laughingly, arranging your robes over your crossed legs.   
  
Jungkook shot an unamused glance at you over the book.   
  
“The only reason I’m doing this now is because if I get the Quidditch position, I won’t have time to do it tomorrow evening,” Jungkook informed you.   
  
That was Jungkook all the way: procrastinate until you couldn’t procrastinate any more, and then - and  _ only _ then - do the required schoolwork.   
  
You shrugged and raised your eyebrows.   
  
“Fair enough.”   
  
Then you buried yourself in trying to memorize potion ingredients and various charms and corresponding wand techniques.   
  
You read longer than you had expected to. When you finally looked up from the pages of the book you were currently reading, it was  _ late _ .   
  
Darkness inhabited the far corners of the room, the firelight flickering over the walls and the ceiling. All of the other students were gone to their rooms, except for the third-year girl you had seen in the library. She was sitting in another corner, closer to the fireplace.   
  
You glanced over at Jungkook, and had to smile.   
  
He had fallen asleep over  _ A History Of Hogwarts _ ; his back was hunched, his head bowed over the book, his hands loosely holding onto the sides. He was snoring quietly.   
  
Oh Jungkook.   
  
You sighed and smiled, getting up from your chair and stretching your legs. Your right foot was asleep.   
  
Drat.

 

Pins and needles stabbed through your foot as you shook it, waking it back up. You had someone else to wake up though.   
  
You quietly set the book down on the table, reached over, and patted Jungkook’s shoulder.   
  
“Hey Jungkook,” you said quietly.   
  
“Hmmmmwhat?” Jungkook sighed tiredly, not moving.   
  
“Go to bed Kookie,” you murmured, going so far as to ruffle his hair.   
  
Jungkook inhaled long as he stiffly sat up, blinking sleepily.    
  
You had to bite your tongue to not laugh.   
  
In his sleep, Jungkook had leaned his head forward on the top of the book, and now the lines of the cover and the pages were imprinted on his forehead in a rough arrow shape.   
  
“Ow,” he muttered, gingerly rubbing his forehead.   
  
You couldn’t help it; you cracked a smile.   
  
“Go to bed Jungkook,” you sighed, taking the book from his hands and placing it on the stack of others.   
  
“Hmmmmkay.” Jungkook slowly pushed his chair out, rubbing his shins and getting unsteadily to his feet. His eyelids sagged heavily over his tired eyes.   
  
“G’night,” Jungkook yawned, tottering sleepily over to the boys staircase.    
  
“Sleep well,” you responded automatically.   
  
You watched somewhat fondly as he climbed and disappeared into the dark staircase. Then you turned to your stack of books. Hefting them up in your arms, you made your way over to the girl’s staircase. You staggered up the stairs, taking them one at a time, until you got to your fifth-year room.   
  
Quietly plopping the books down on the floor, you changed into pajamas and crawled into your bed. Pulling the blankets up to your chin, you turned over onto your stomach and folded your arms half on top and half under your pillow.   
  
With a sigh, you closed your eyes, and rest came to you almost instantaneously, plunging you into a refreshing, dreamless sleep.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
“(Y/N), it’s time to get up.”   
  
The female voice roused you from your sleep.   
  
“Mmmmmmmwhat?” You mumbled into your pillow, your eyes hurting from the morning light.   
  
“Come on,” your friend Ella gently shook your shoulder. “Breakfast is soon.”   
  
Your eyes still squeezed shut, you nodded and managed “Okay. Thanks Ella.”   
  
You heard rustling; she was probably getting something.   
  
“Honestly (Y/N),” Ella sighed. “Why must you stay up so flipping late  _ every single night? _ ”   
  
You closed your eyes tightly, but slowly sat up in bed.   
  
“It’s not  _ every single night _ ,” you muttered, yawning.   
  
“Well, then it’s  _ almost _ every single night,” Ella grumbled, looking for something in her school trunk.   
  
“No,” you corrected, “Actually more like  _ every other _ night. And the weekends are always late-nighters.”   
  
“Whatever.” Ella got to her feet, slamming the lid of her trunk and heading for the door, a piece of parchment in her hand.    
  
Before she left, she turned around and said “And the Quidditch tryout results are getting released directly after breakfast. I heard that...Jungkook was trying out for Chaser.”   
  
Awake enough to tease, you snickered “Betcha wish he was  _ Chasing _ you.”    
  
Ella flushed pink.   
  
“Sometimes I wonder why I’m still friends with you,” she sputtered, flustered. “Maybe someday I’ll intentionally let you sleep through breakfast.”   
  
You snorted as you turned and dangled your legs off the edge of your mattress, your bare feet brushing the floor.   
  
“You wouldn’t do it if it was Jungkook,” you shot back, grinning at her.   
  
Ella whirled, trying but failing to look offended. When no blistering remark came, she snapped her mouth shut and stalked out, her robes swishing.   
  
You had to giggle.   
  
Ella was such a drama queen. She also routinely fell in love with every boy close to your age (aside from Slytherins you noticed), told you all about it, and then a week later had forgotten the crush.    
  
However, you noticed that it repeatedly went back to a Hufflepuff boy named Linke. You couldn’t remember his last name.   
  
Currently though, it was Jungkook week.   
  
It also helped that he was trying out for a position of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.   
  
The Quidditch team.   
Tryout results being announced this morning.   
Breakfast.   
  
Those three things flashed through your mind all at once, and suddenly you were scrambling around getting dressed.   
  
You rushed down the girl’s staircase to find the Gryffindor common room deserted.   
  
No one had waited for you.   
Not even Jungkook.   
  
Something in you suddenly felt empty.   
(That was your heart.)   
  
You turned to the painting, going out of Gryffindor Tower.

 

Seeing no reason to hurry anymore, you plodded silently down the halls and staircases (which moved a record number of five times).   
  
Sullenly, you walked toward the dining hall, trying not to be sore at Jungkook for leaving you behind.   
  
Just then, footsteps pounded down the stone stairs behind you.   
  
“(Y/N)! Wait for me!”   
  
You whirled to see Jungkook streaking down the stairs toward you.    
  
Instantly, you regretted the mad feelings you had been having as Jungkook came panting up to you.   
  
“I’m sorry...I slept in late, (Y/N)...” Jungkook managed between breaths. “I totally...understand why...you didn’t wait for me...you’ve probably been...awake for a while now and...you were hungry...and you have no way to wake me up...”   
  
Jungkook leaned over, hands on his knees as he slowly regained his normal breathing rate. When he stood back upright, Jungkook smiled a little sheepishly at you. Another pang of guilt stabbed through your already guilt-ridden heart.   
  
“Jungkook, I-”   
  
“It’s okay, (Y/N). What’s done is done.”   
  
Jungkook didn’t even know the real reason you had left. And to top it all off,  _ you _ were the one who had done the leaving, not vice-versa.    
  
“Hey, look.”   
  
Jungkook placed his arm around your shoulder, giving you a small squeeze.   
  
“We’re cool, okay (Y/N)?”   
  
You had to smile as you hugged him back.   
_ You _ had taught Jungkook that phrase.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
You smiled up at him, and Jungkook grinned at you.   
  
“Let’s go to breakfast, shall we?” Jungkook suggested.   
  
You nodded, and you both walked off side by side down the corridors to the dining hall.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
You stepped into the crowded and noisy breakfast hall, alive with chattering students. You and Jungkook hurriedly made your way to the Gryffindor table, sitting down in the two chairs left open at the end. Grabbing plates, you and Jungkook scooped liberal amounts of scrambled eggs, bacon, and peaches onto your plates.   
  
Peaches were fruits from heaven.

 

Settling down to eat, you stabbed your fork into the pile of scrambled eggs and stuffed the speared eggs into your mouth. You didn’t have too much time left for breakfast, and that meant no time to waste.   
  
Next to you, Jungkook was feeding his face as fast as he could.    
  
You glanced up briefly to snag a hot roll and pour yourself a glass of pumpkin juice. Your mouth full of peaches, you buttered the fluffy roll.   
  
And that’s when you got an idea for Jimin’s little birthday celebration later.   
  
Actually, it was two ideas.    
  
The first was about a birthday present.   
The second was about a birthday treat.   
  
However, getting the second would require some help from professional jokesters and smugglers.   
  
Namely, Fred and George Weasley.   
  
You would seek them out later. After all, you had until after dinner.   
  
Around you, students were finishing up and getting up from their chairs. Jungkook took a deep swig of pumpkin juice before setting the glass down with a crash and pushing his chair back from the table.   
  
“The Quidditch tryout results are getting posted!” Jungkook gasped out, pointing over to the wall where a mob of students were massing. A cheer rose from some Hufflepuffs. Obviously the student they were rooting for had made their team. Once the kids had found out who had made it, most began to wriggle out of the group.

 

Jungkook hauled you out of your chair, away from the last of the peaches, and all but dragged you over to where the tryout results were posted.    
  
But then as he stood at the edge of the mob of students, all his confidence left him.    
  
Jungkook turned to you.   
  
“Will you go look for me?” He begged, looking scared.   
  
“Why?” You released his hold on your arm.    
  
“Because.” Jungkook turned pleading eyes on you.   
  
You sighed, running a hand through your hair. He knew exactly how to tug your heartstrings.

 

“Ugh.  _ Fiiiine _ , Jungkook.”   
  
Your ears were deaf to his relieved thanks as you turned and pushed your way into the crowd. Grumbling to yourself about how pathetic Jungkook was, you finally made it to the wall and the tryout results.   
  
Your eyes scanned the list.    
  
A guy named Haygen Corsaut had made the Ravenclaw team.    
A girl named Lena Emmerich had gotten the spot on the Slytherin team.   
You noted with a little grin that Linke Dresden had made the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.   
  
Then you got to the Gryffindor section. You realized your heart was in your mouth as you crossed your fingers inside the folds of your sleeves.   
  
You glanced down at the first of the two names.   
  
Dennis Hodgerson.   
  
You felt like you had been punched in the gut.    
  
_ Dennis Hodgerson _ .   
  
Jungkook hadn’t made it.    
How on earth would you tell him?   
You thought about turning and going right then. But then you decided to read the other name.    
  
When you did, your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.   
  
Jungkook’s name was written below Dennis’s name.    
  
You blinked twice.   
  
His name was still there.   
  
You glanced to the side. In little words, next to Dennis’s name, it said  _ Beater _ . Next to Jungkook’s, it said  _ Chaser _ .   
  
Your chest expanded with relief and your heart exploded with joy for Jungkook. You realized only then that you had been holding your breath.    
  
You turned and pushed your way past the students milling around, your heart rejoicing, making your way back to where Jungkook was still standing, his face pale as he looked at you.   
  
“Well?” Jungkook asked weakly.    
  
You had previously entertained the idea of pranking him by telling him that Dennis has gotten it, but your conscience refused to let you do it to him in this state.   
  
Dang your conscience.   
  
“Jungkook,” you began, struggling to keep a normal voice and a straight face, “You have to promise not to freak out or anything.”   
  
If possible, Jungkook looked even paler. He nodded, holding his breath.   
  
A huge smile burst out onto your face.   
  
“You got it, Jungkook!” You cried, unable to contain your excitement. “You’re a Chaser!”   
  
Jungkook’s whole face lighted up.    
  
“YEEESSSSS!!” Jungkook bellowed, grabbing your hands and jumping up and down. You were laughing and hugging Jungkook and then you both waltzed out of the breakfast hall back to Gryffindor Tower. The stairs must have realized it was an occasion, because they didn’t move once.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
In Gryffindor Tower, Jungkook immediately went to his room, looking for his broomstick. He was determined to get in some more practice immediately before he had an official practice with the team on Monday (which was tomorrow).   
  
You crossed the Gryffindor common room and climbed the girl’s staircase, going into your room. Kneeling at the foot of your bed, you opened your trunk.   
  
It was cluttered with things: your schoolbooks, spare clothes, your dress robes, extra school supplies, and a little backpack full of things from your Muggle life away from Hogwarts. It was this that you immediately went to.   
  
You had been good at calligraphy before Hogwarts, and it had paid off immensely as you all wrote with here was quills and ink. However, it had made you especially reverent of a cheap, simple ballpoint pen.   
  
Reaching into the backpack, you pulled one out of a package of 15, looking fondly at the shiny, cheap plastic pen. They took so much less work to write with. It was a beautiful thing.   
  
You set it on the floor next to you as you kneeled over the open trunk again. You pawed through your backpack, looking at things from the Muggle world.    
  
A small photo album of you and your family.    
A card of small stud earrings (you tended to wear your silver hoops though).    
Your touch-screen iPod with nothing but your favorite music on it.    
A pair of silver earbuds.   
A snow-globe of Lady Liberty from your home in America.   
  
Why the heck you kept that last one with you was a reason you had forgotten. Maybe it was to remind you of back when you were just a regular Muggle kid and didn’t know or care that you were a witch.   
  
You thoughtfully brushed your thumb over the glass of the globe before turning it upside down and letting the silver glitter and little white rock-like things settle in the bottom. Then you flipped it back up, and  _ whoosh! _ it was snowing over the familiar sight of Lady Liberty and the New York harbor.   
  
With a smile, you replaced it back into your pack. Digging deeper, you came to what you were looking for.   
  
You pulled out a black faux-leather covered notebook.    
  
You had about 20 of them just like it at home, all full of your attempted artwork, random notes, and writing.    
  
They were your favorite style of notebook.    
And so you were going to give this one to Jimin for a birthday present.   
  
The present found, you zipped your backpack shut, replaced it in your trunk, and slammed the lid shut. Shoving it back to the foot of your bed, you picked up your satchel and put Jimin’s presents inside.    
  
Then, your parents being on your mind and you had nothing better to do, you opened your trunk again and pulled a piece of parchment for a letter.   
  
Thumping down the stairs, your satchel left hanging on your bedframe, you sat down at the table in the Gryffindor common room to write.   
  
In the midst of your letter-writing, Jungkook rushed down the stairs, his broomstick clutched tightly in his hands.   
  
“(Y/N)!” Jungkook gasped out. “Will you come watch me practice?”   
  
You looked from Jungkook to your unfinished letter then back to Jungkook. Your eyebrows furrowed apologetically.   
  
“I...umm...” You gestured to the letter in front of you.   
  
A small, understanding oh formed on Jungkook’s lips.   
  
“It’s okay (Y/N).” Jungkook waved it off.    
  
“A-are you sure?” You stammered out, feeling a little disloyal.   
  
“Yeah, its fine,” Jungkook assured you, and he turned to go. At the painting he turned around.   
  
“(Y/N)?”    
  
You looked up at Jungkook from your letter.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
You mentally noted a tiny, sly smile curving Jungkook’s lips.   
  
“Taehyung was wondering if you would help him with the Herbology assignment.”   
  
You groaned, both inwardly and outwardly.   
  
“ _ Uuugh _ , do I have to?”   
  
Jungkook toed the carpet, studiously avoiding looking at you. A sudden suspicion blossomed in your brain.   
  
“Jungkook, what have you done  _ this _ time?” You asked, a little alarmed.   
  
Jungkook nervously shifted the broomstick from hand to hand, muttering something unintelligible.   
  
“Pardon?” You asked, a little peeved.   
  
“I said, I already told him you would,” Jungkook admitted.   
  
Your jaw went a little bit slack.   
  
“You  _ what? _ ” You cried indignantly.   
  
Jungkook sighed.   
  
“I told Taehyung you would be happy to help him. I thought you would be.”   
  
So now Jungkook was using  _ this _ tactic.   
  
Inwardly, you felt like pummeling Jungkook.   
Outwardly, you sighed reluctantly.   
  
“You already told him I would?” You asked.    
  
Jungkook nodded.   
  
“When and where did you tell him I would be to help him?” You sighed, drying off your quill.   
  
“In the library,” Jungkook promptly responded.   
  
“When?” You rolled up your unfinished letter, re-capping the ink bottle.   
  
“In like...ten minutes.”   
  


You dropped the parchment roll.   
  
“ _ Ten minutes?! _ ” You cried in dismay.   
  
Jungkook nodded, grinning widely.   
  
“Thanks for saying yes, (Y/N)!” Jungkook sang out, and disappeared out the door before you could say anything else.   
  
You snapped your mouth shut and grumbled to yourself all the way upstairs to put away your unfinished letter. Then, still grumbling, you hurried to the library to meet Taehyung.   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Seven minutes later, you strode into the library. You caught sight of Taehyung instantly; he was sitting at a table, his brown hair parted over his forehead, and he was waving to you.   
  
To your surprise, a bandana peeked out from under his hair.   
It looked good on Taehyung.   
  
You reminded yourself to keep an eye on the time so that you could ask Fred and George the food smuggling question.   
  
As you slid into the seat across from Taehyung, he beamed at you.   
  
“Hey, (Y/N).” Taehyung grinned, the blue bandana going well with his Ravenclaw color scheme.   
  
“Hi Taehyung,” you sighed, propping your elbows on the table and lacing your fingers together. “Where do we start?”   
  
Taehyung blinked once, as if he hadn’t heard you right.   
  
“Start...what?” He asked slowly, sounding confused.   
  
You raised your eyebrows a little in surprise.    
  
“Umm...the Herbology problem?” You offered.   
  
“Oh, yeah.” Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding your eyes. “About that...”   
  
You leaned back in your chair, bracing yourself for the excuses that were sure to come rolling in.   
  
Bring it on, Taehyung.   
  
But Taehyung surprised you.   
  
“I actually got the problem figured out,” he explained, glancing up at you from the table.    
  
You sat forward again.   
  
“Oh.”   
  
Taehyung glanced at you, as if expecting you to get to your feet, brush off your robes, and leave.    
  
But, for some reason, you stayed.   
  
“You know Taehyung,” you ventured as you picked dirt out from under your fingernails, “I don’t actually know you that well.”   
  
Taehyung nodded, leaning back in his seat.   
  
“Uh huh,” he said, looking you in the face.   
  
There was something odd about Taehyung; not odd in a bad way, but something strange, something different. Something fascinating.    
  
You allowed a small smile to creep onto your mouth.   
  
“How long have you been friends with Jungkook?” You asked curiously.   
  
Taehyung shrugged, drumming his fingers on the table.   
  
“Oh, mostly since the end of last year and through the summer,” Taehyung replied. “After that Harry Potter kid found the Chamber of Secrets and the Lockhart guy went to St. Mungos.”   
  
You nodded your head knowingly.   
  
“I see.”   
  
“Speaking of Harry Potter…” Taehyung laced his fingers together on the table. “I heard that Sirius Black was after him.”

 

You sighed, rubbing your forehead. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that too. I don’t know how true it is, but I’ll be glad when the whole Sirius Black thing is over, and the dementors gone.”

 

Taehyung shivered a little.

 

“Ugh, dementors. I agree with you on that.”

 

A moment of silence occurred, both of you lost in your thoughts.

Then Taehyung smiled again.

 

“So, on a happier note, how long have  _ you _ been friends with Jungkook?” Taehyung asked, changing the subject.   
  
You smiled as you rubbed the hem of your sleeve between your fingers, looking down at the table.   
  
“We were friends since we were first-years,” you recounted with a grin. “Jungkook sat in my train-car that first Hogwarts Express ride, and we just...I don’t know...bonded, I guess. We’ve been friends ever since.”   
  
Taehyung let out a quiet laugh, looking down at his fingers that lay motionless on the table.   
  
“You and Jungkook get along really well.” Taehyung smiled as he looked up at you, sitting up in his chair and adjusting his robes.    
  
You smiled at Taehyung.   
  
“I suppose we do.”   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
Late.    
  
You had forgotten to look at the time, and you were late. You and Taehyung had run all the way from the library to get to dinner sort of on time, but you had been rather late and had missed half the meal.   
  
Then you had run back to Gryffindor Tower to get your satchel with Jimin’s birthday presents.   
  
Then, halfway to the Room of Requirement, you skidded to a halt and had to run back to Gryffindor Tower to ask the food smuggling question. And you were going to be late to meet Jimin.   
  
So you were panting as you burst into the Gryffindor common room.   
  
Once inside, you went straight to two people. The only two people who would know of what you needed to know.   
  
“Fred and George Weasley.” Still breathing hard, you strode up to them as they stood by the bulletin board in the Gryffindor common room. “I need your help.”    
  
  
******************************************

  
  


Six minutes later (after bargaining for information from the Weasleys) you crept up to the painting that was the door to the kitchens.    
  
Your satchel hung under your robes, hiding the notebook and pen for Jimin.    
  
Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, you reached up to the big painting. You carefully tickled the green pear.   
  
The pear giggled, and as you jerked your hand back, it wiggled and changed into a door handle. Looking around again, you pulled open the door and slipped into the passageway, closing the painting behind you.   
  
You hurried down the tunnel, stooping a little as it got a tad bit too small for you to comfortably stand up straight.    
  
Everything was dimly lit; all you could see was a few feet before you as you descended a slope. Lamps were dispersed at long points along the dark hall.    
  
Finally, you came to a door at the end of the passageway. Taking a deep breath, you pushed it open.   
  
The sudden light almost blinded you. Loud chatter filled your ears. When you opened your eyes, you saw lots and lots of house-elves milling around.    
  
As you looked at them, they all noticed you.   
  
“Mistress!” They cried all at once, and suddenly you were looking at a sea of bowing house-elves. Several of them rushed up to you, chattering away in their high voices, offering you sweets of all sorts.   
  
“Here, Mistress (Y/N)!” Said one elf, holding out a dish of brownies.   
  
“Mistress, have some pudding!” Cried another, offering you a bowl of what looked to be banana pudding.   
  
“Excuse me-” you tried to get a word in, but their excited chatter was too loud.   
  
“Mistress (Y/N), would you like some cake?”   
“Mistress, here-”   
“Mistress-”   
  
“HEY!” You yelled, getting their attention. They all became quiet, some still bowing. You swallowed as they all looked at you curiously.   
  
“Thank you for all your dessert offers,” you began, looking out at all the large eyes looking expectantly back at you. “All I would really like right now is a big cupcake.”   
  
Instantly, at least five house-elves rushed off to do your bidding. All the others resumed their usual chatter as they went about their normal business.    
  
Five house-elves rushed up to you, each holding out a big cupcake frosted white.   
  
“Thank you,” you smiled at them. “What kinds of cake do you have?”   
  
All five house-elves answered you at once.    
  
“Chocolate!”   
“Lemon!”   
“Yellow!”   
“White!”   
“Butter pecan!”   
  
You reached for the white cake and the chocolate cake cupcakes, thanking the house-elves. You turned and made your way back up the passageway, careful not to get frosting on anything.   
  
At the door, you pressed your ear against the back of the painting. Hearing nothing, you pushed it open with your shoulder.    
  
The painting swung open, and you stepped out and quickly shut it. The handle was back in its usual pear form.    
  
You looked around again.   
  
Nobody.   
  
With a smile, you turned to go right, careful to make your footsteps quiet. You came to a corner, and not thinking very much, turned it just like normal.   
  
“(Y/N)?”   
  
You froze, guiltily holding both cupcakes in your hands as Jungkook hurried up to you from ahead of you, his robes flapping.   
  
“Oh, umm...” You looked awkwardly down at your cupcakes. There was no way to hide them now; Jungkook had seen. His eyes widened.   
  
“Where did you get those?” Jungkook asked. Your mouth opened, but no sound came out. You furiously tried to cook up some story, but then Jungkook got a knowing look.   
  
“The Weasleys?” Jungkook asked.   
  
“The Weasleys,” you affirmed, relieved. Jungkook could think what he wanted; you  _ had _ gotten the information from the Weasley twins.    
  
Jungkook eyed the chocolate cupcake.   
  
“Uh...” Jungkook began, licking his lips, “Are you going to eat both of those?”   
  
You were beginning to seriously worry about being too late to meet Jimin. You stuffed the chocolate cupcake into Jungkook’s hands, hoping that it would pacify him and shut him up so you could go.    
  
“Jungkook, I-”   
  
“So,” Jungkook bit into the cupcake, not listening. “How did the... _ homework _ thing with Taehyung go?”   
  
You shrugged impatiently.   
  
“He had figured it out before I got there.”    
  
Jungkook looked at you sideways.   
  
“So...what did you... _ talk _ about?”   
  
You were about to respond when you glanced at Jungkook. A familiar small, sly smile was playing over his lips. Then it clicked.   
  
“Oh my gosh.” You drew a tiny gasp of breath, stepping away from Jungkook. “ _ Oh. My. Gosh. _ ”   
  
Jungkook was suppressing a grin, trying to look completely innocent.   
  
“Did you  _ SET ME UP?! _ ” You cried out. “Did you  _ SET ME UP _ with  _ TAEHYUNG?! _ ”   
  
Jungkook blinked innocently, trying to look like he had not a clue in the world.   
  
“You  _ DID _ ,” you accused indignantly. “You  _ SET ME UP _ with  _ TAEHYUNG _ .”

 

Jungkook couldn’t keep a straight face anymore. He burst out laughing as you stood, flabbergasted.   
  
“What the  _ frick _ -” You sputtered angrily as Jungkook stuffed the rest of his cupcake into his mouth and ran off, cackling as you aimed a smack at him but missed.    
  
“WE ARE  _ NOT _ DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS!!!” You yelled after him as he ran, but still laughing, he disappeared around a corner and was long out of reach. You were still mad at having been tricked like that, but you decided to let it go (at least for now) so that you could meet Jimin.   
  
Crap. You were  _ so _ late.   
  
You sprinted through the nearly empty halls, keeping an eye out for Filch, Mrs Norris, and above all, Peeves the poltergeist. You did not need to run into Peeves today.   
  
You finally passed the library, panting heavily. Your eyes skimmed along the wall as you ran, imagining the door against the stone.    
  
All of a sudden, there it was against the wall; just barely discernible.   
  
You skidded to a halt, glancing around yourself to make sure nobody was around. Then, just now thinking of it, you tugged your sleeve over the hand that held the cupcake, trying to make it a surprise. Then you took a deep breath and turned the door handle.   
  
The door swung open inwardly, soundless on its hinges. You peeked in the room, and to your immense relief, Jimin looked up at you, a huge smile filling his face. Your heart did a little jig inside your chest as you smiled back, slipping into the room and silently closing the door behind yourself. Sliding the bolt into place, you turned around to find arms enveloping you in a gentle hug.   
  
“Thanks for coming,” Jimin whispered against your shoulder, his arms around you. You closed your eyes and hugged him back, your heart pleasantly warm, careful of the cupcake hidden in your sleeve.    
  
“Sorry I’m so late,” you murmured apologetically as Jimin slowly pulled away from the hug. Jimin took in a deep breath, smiling at you. “It’s okay,” he said, but you saw an extra glint in his eyes; a glint of the beginnings of tears. As Jimin looked away, pretending to randomly rub his eyes, you decided to not mention it.   
  
You smiled up at Jimin as he looked back at you, and you took his hand in your free one. A smile spread across his features as you led him over to the wall, where you both sat down on the red shag carpet. When Jimin wasn’t looking, you set the cupcake at your right side, out of his sight.   
  
“Jimin?” You looked into his face as he turned to you. “Yes?” He replied, his eyebrows slightly raised.   
  
“I...umm...” you fumbled inside your robes, taking your satchel out and holding it out to Jimin. “I didn’t have time to wrap them, but your presents are in there,” you said.    
  
Jimin’s eyebrows raised even higher, his mouth opening in surprise.   
  
“Presents...for me?” He echoed as you put the satchel in his hands.   
  
You nodded.    
  
Jimin looked down at the satchel, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. And then you realized something: he had probably never gotten a present from a fellow student before. He didn’t have a lot of friends (Slytherins were highly selective of their friends), and they probably didn’t know or didn’t care about Jimin’s birthday, especially after the whole  _ you _ factor from last month.   
  
Slowly, Jimin opened the satchel.    
  
His eyes widened.   
  
Jimin reached into your bag and pulled out the fancy notebook. His mouth opened and he let out a breathy “Oh wow.” Picking up the pen from the bottom of the bag, Jimin looked at it curiously for a second.   
  
“Is this one of those Muggle quills?” Jimin asked. You nodded. “Yeah. It’s called a pen.”   
  
Jimin uncapped the pen, and studied the ballpoint tip.    
  
“So, the ink comes out here?” Jimin asked, pointing at it. “Uh huh,” you confirmed. “And you don’t have to stop writing to dip the end in ink.”   
  
Jimin opened the notebook to the front page, where it had the spot for you to write your name. He began to write his name in a beautiful flowing script - Jimin Park - and next to it  _ Park Jimin _ in Korean. You recognized it from watching Jungkook write to his grandparents, who lived in South Korea. He had never seen them, but they corresponded regularly.

 

“Thank you (Y/N),” Jimin murmured, giving you one of his gorgeous smiles that made your heart stutter and your lungs forget to breathe. You nodded your response, temporarily unable to speak.    
  
Jimin held out the notebook and pen to you.    
  
“Will you write something in it?” Jimin asked.    
  
You took the pen and looked up at Jimin, bewildered.   
  
“What do you want me to write?” You asked.   
  
Jimin shrugged.    
  
“Maybe just write a note or something.”   
  
You nodded and bent over the book, carefully writing a small message in the top left corner of the inside of the book before handing it back to Jimin. He read it and smiled widely at you.    
  
  
_ Dearest Jimin, _ _   
_ _ Keep your head up, keep your smile bright, and keep your heart happy. Live life well, spend your time well, and remember that both are precious things. _ _   
_ _ Happy birthday, Jimin _ _   
_ _ With love, (Y/N) _ _   
_   
  
“Thank you,” Jimin smiled as he set the notebook and pen aside. “You’re welcome,” you replied, finding yourself smiling at Jimin.   
  
You reached behind yourself and brought out the cupcake.   
  
“Happy birthday Jimin,” you murmured, holding it out to him.   
  
Jimin’s eyes widened.   
  
“How did you get that?” He asked, receiving the cupcake.   
  
You shrugged, licking frosting off your fingers.   
  
“I had help,” you replied, smiling mysteriously.    
  
Jimin laughed.    
  
“Does that mean I’m not supposed to know?”    
  
You grinned.   
  
“What do  _ you _ think?” You asked, laughing.   
  
Jimin smiled, peeling the foil off the cupcake bottom.   
  
“It means I’m not supposed to know,” he replied, and you both laughed. Jimin carefully broke the cupcake in two and handed you half.    
  
“Happy birthday,” you said, smiling up at Jimin. He giggled as you both took enormous bites of cupcake. Then you both nearly choked and coughed it all up because you were laughing so much.    
  
You both finally calmed down enough to finish the cake, licking frosting and crumbs from your fingers. Jimin sighed, leaning his head against the wall.   
  
“Hmmmm(Y/N),” Jimin hummed, turning his head to look at you.   
  
“Hmmmmwhat?” You replied, grinning at Jimin as he smiled at you.   
  
“Do I get a kiss?” He asked.   
  
You choked on the laugh you were preparing.   
  
“What?”   
  
Jimin’s cheeks and ears flushed pink.   
  
“Do I get a kiss?” Jimin repeated. “After all, it is my birthday...” he trailed off hopefully, a tiny smile quirking his pretty lips.   
  
You smiled at Jimin, and reached your hands up, cupping his cheeks. Jimin closed his eyes as you gently pulled his face down to yours.    
  
And you pressed your lips against his forehead.   
  
Jimin giggled as you pulled away, complaining “Hey, that’s not fair!”   
  
A smirk tugged at your lips.   
  
“Why not?” You laughed.   
  
Jimin looked down at his feet, still smiling.   
  
“Because that doesn’t count,” he declared.   
  
You laughed and turned his face toward yours.   
  
“Happy birthday Jimin,” you whispered, and pulled his face to yours, tilting his head a little to your left.   
  
And you kissed Jimin.   
  
When you pulled your lips away from his, Jimin’s eyes fluttered open, looking at you with so much love that your heart felt like it was melting.   
  
“Best...birthday present... _ ever _ ,” Jimin breathed, beaming at you. You let out a giggle, feeling your cheeks flush with warmth.    
  
“Well,” you sighed, “It’s kinda getting late. People will miss me.”   
  
Jimin sighed a little unhappily. “Yeah,” he muttered. “We should probably go.”   
  
Jimin grunted quietly as he hoisted himself to his feet, holding out his hand to you. You smiled as he pulled you to your feet, brushing cupcake crumbs off your robes and his.    
  
Jimin pulled you into a hug, tucking his face into the side of your neck.   
  
“Thank you for being here with me,” he whispered against your shoulder.   
  
You refused to shiver and hugged him tighter, your arms around his neck.   
  
“You’re so welcome,” you sighed, your chin resting against his shoulder. “Anytime, Jimin.”   
  
His arms squeezed tighter, and then let you go. As his arms slid from around you, you quickly placed a kiss on his cheek.   
  
“Happy birthday,” you whispered, and turned to go.   
  
Jimin caught your wrist.   
  
You turned, surprised.   
  
“What is it?” You asked.   
  
Jimin’s mouth was open in delayed surprise, his ears and cheeks flushed pink. Then he blinked and smiled at you.   
  
“(Y/N), I love you,” Jimin murmured.   
  
Your lips curled into a big smile.   
  
“I love you too, Jimin.”   
  
You were pretty sure he beamed.   
  
Jimin let go of your hand, and you gave him one more smile before slipping out of the Room of Requirement.   
  
As you snuck back to Gryffindor Tower, you were reminded of the conversation you needed to have with Jungkook.   
  
_ You know what _ , your brain whispered,  _ It can wait _ .   
  
You were still a little caught up in the kiss you gave Jimin. In the kiss that he returned. You could revel in that for a bit before you confronted Jungkook.

 

You walked up to the painting, giving the Fat Lady the password, walking into the Gryffindor common room. A bunch of students were rushing around getting ready for bed. You spotted Jungkook in the mix, and at the same time, he saw you. His face broke into a sly bunny grin, and you put on your best angry face.  
  
Above the hubbub, you yelled “JUNGKOOK, WE WILL CONTINUE THAT CONVERSATION TOMORROW!” Jungkook just laughed and raced up the boy’s staircase.  
  
You bit back a smile and turned, working your way through the mass of Gryffindors, trudging up the stairs to your fifth-year room. You changed into pajamas, climbing into your bed. You noticed that Ella’s bed curtains were drawn closed; she always went to bed early.  
  
You grinned as you lay down, pulling the blankets up over you. You always left your curtains open; it was a habit. Ella usually woke you up in the morning, and after all your years in the Muggle world having no bed curtains, it just felt better.  
  
So you lay back, stupidly smiling up at the ceiling. You relived the kiss in your mind (as you would do for the next two weeks); remembering the warmth of Jimin’s lips on your own, the curve of his jaw under your fingertips, the tip of his nose pressing gently into your cheek. It made some part of your inner self want to squeal and jump around.  
  
You had kissed Jimin.  
  
You had _kissed Park Jimin._ _  
_  
And Jimin had _kissed you back._ _  
_  
You hid your face under the covers, squeezing your eyes shut, your heart beating joyously as you smiled.  
  
Yes, you were most definitely falling more in love with Jimin.  
  
And it was working out just fine.


	3. Broomsticks, A Nosebleed, Another Acquaintance, and Some Good Old Romance Drama [November]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I am back! I didn’t fall off the planet! I can explain!
> 
> *sigh* I’ve been insanely busy lately. (I know that’s everyone’s excuse, but hear me out) I know it shouldn’t take two fricken months to write one chapter. It didn’t. The reason this hasn’t been posted sooner is because I lost my notebook for TWO WHOLE WEEKS. I had pretty much the entire last third of this chapter in there, and I went and forgot where I put it. For two weeks. 
> 
> HOWEVER, I found it and typed it as fast as I could, and here it is! Many apologies for making you guys wait so long for this and for being so abysmally prone to losing notebooks. LOADS and LOADS of love for those who stuck it out and waited for this update! (Natalie and Cepheo especially <3) 
> 
> Ok ok ok. I won’t keep you from the chapter any longer. Enjoy, and comment what you thought!

_Jungkook raced around the Quidditch pitch on his broom, holding the Quaffle tightly in his hand. Rain poured down in sheets, obscuring vision for player and spectator alike. He swerved around a person in canary yellow robes, nearly slipping off the slick handle of his broomstick. Jungkook threw the Quaffle to Angelina Johnson, who caught it. Gryffindors in the stands, including you, roared as she got it in through the middle Hufflepuff ring, making the score 40-10, Gryffindor in the lead._

_Shaking water out of his hair and eyes, Jungkook spotted a Hufflepuff Chaser streaking towards the Gryffindor end, Quaffle in hand. He bent low over his broom, urging it to go faster. A Bludger came out of nowhere, nearly knocking the Chaser off his broom and making him drop the Quaffle. It fell like a rock. Jungkook instantly turned the handle of his broom down, dropping into a steep dive, reaching out for the leather ball. A Bludger whizzed past his right ear. The rain was almost too loud for him to hear Lee Jordan announcing._

_Jungkook stretched and leaned forward, almost slipping off his broomstick, and plucked the Quaffle out of the air. Pulling out of his dive, the ground less than four feet below, he rocketed back up and turned towards the Hufflepuff goals. The roar of the crowd filled his ears as he got closer; the Hufflepuff Keeper hovered in front of the rings, peering at Jungkook. A blur of red sped past on his left. Feinting towards the left ring, Jungkook tossed the Quaffle backwards into the hands of Katie Bell, who sent it spinning through the right ring as the Hufflepuff Keeper lunged to protect the left._

_The spectators screamed hoarsely as the score went to 50-10, Gryffindor still ahead. The Quaffle went to the Hufflepuffs, but was quickly stolen by Angelina. Jungkook raced to give assistance as she dodged a Beater, going into a spin to avoid a Bludger. The Quaffle was thrown to Katie. She flew toward the Hufflepuff goals, her soaked hair flying behind her. A Bludger nearly unseated her, causing her to drop the Quaffle, which was immediately picked up by a Hufflepuff Chaser. Jungkook jerked around, chasing down the yellow-robed Chaser. Rain was making it hard to see. A red blur flew past Jungkook’s left, and one of the Weasley twins whacked the Bludger at the Chaser, who dropped the Quaffle as the hard Bludger came in contact with his shoulder._

_Jungkook dove and caught the Quaffle, wheeling around and speeding towards the Hufflepuff goals. He clutched the leather ball tightly as he rolled to avoid a Bludger, nearly falling off his broom because of his heavy, soaked Quidditch robes. Blinking rapidly as rain stung his cheeks, he threw the Quaffle with all his might through the right ring, putting just enough spin on the ball so it missed the outstretched hands of the Hufflepuff Keeper. The score was now 60-10. The crowd cheered loudly as Jungkook turned and flew back onto the field._

_A whistle pierced the air; Wood had called a time out. Jungkook descended to the muddy ground, where the team had a quick meeting. The girl named Hermione ran up to them, did something to Harry Potter’s glasses, and then the game resumed. In the stands, you watched as the team took to the air again. You cheered as Jungkook once again took possession of the Quaffle. It was juggled back and forth between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Chasers. And then the screams broke out._

_All eyes turned to the ground. Dementors flowed onto the field, and their hoods were tilted up as if they were watching the Quidditch match. And then another scream, a louder scream was heard above the rain. A small someone in red robes was pummeling from high up. The crowd shrieked in fear. Then Dumbledore was on the field, and the falling person slowed, and a shimmering silver thing pushed the dementors away, and people were running towards the person on the ground—_

 

 

“(Y/N) (L/N), get your back end out of bed.”

 

Ella Fitzen’s exasperated and unamused voice broke into your dream like a sledgehammer. Your tired eyes opened a crack before snapping back shut at the blinding glare coming from the window.

 

“Ugh Ella, _noooooooo_ ,” you moaned sleepily into your very comfortable pillow. It came out sounding like a bunch of muffled gibberish.

 

“(Y/N)…”

 

Ella’s warning voice sounded. You kept your eyes defiantly shut. You knew you had about five seconds more under the warm blankets, and you were determined to make the most of every one.

 

“Get…out…of…bed.”

 

You squeezed your eyes shut as the blankets were ripped off. A groan of protest at losing the warmth flew from your lips as you slowly got up into a sitting position. Your shoulders slumped tiredly as you struggled to open your aching eyes.

 

“Breakfast is now if you’re interested,” Ella’s sarcastic voice floated into your brain, and you heard the door shut. Hearing nothing else moving in the room, you deduced that yet again, you were the last one awake in the Gryffindor fifth-year girl’s dorm room.

 

Eyes still closed, you slid your feet off your four-poster bed in search of your shoes. Instead, your toes hit the giant stack of books next to your bed, sending them sliding in all directions across the floor. A hiss of pain escaped your clenched teeth as your throbbing toes now crept carefully over the floor.

 

Finding your shoes, you picked them up and unsteadily rose from your bed, rubbing your eyes. Clumsily dressing, you yawned a record number of six times as you then collected and shoved your books into your satchel, and stumbled down the stairs.

 

“Morning (Y/N),” an immensely tired voice said.

 

“Mmmornin’ Kook,” you mumbled, your tongue feeling thick, your eyes barely able to stay open enough to see a very disheveled Jungkook totter over to you.

 

“Breakfast. Now.” Jungkook sighed out, making a huge effort and opening his eyes all the way. You nodded mutely and adjusted the strap of your satchel over your shoulder. Stumbling as if you had each downed a bottle or two of firewhiskey, you and Jungkook slowly made your way through the long Hogwarts halls to the Great Hall.

 

Entering the noisy breakfast hall, you had only one glorious, beautiful thing in your tired mind: _coffee_. Ever since the stomachache incident, you had given up the double espresso jelly beans. The buzz of voices tickled your ears; voices discussing Quidditch, homework, and yet again the case of Sirius Black. Even though his sighting at Gryffindor Tower by the Fat Lady had been almost a month ago, the topic still hadn’t burnt out.

 

Lowering yourself stiffly into your chair at the Gryffindor table, you sat for a minute, still letting your brain wake up as smells of hot food reached your nostrils, making your stomach growl. Studying until three in the morning with Jungkook was not something advisable to do three nights in a row. Your sleep loss was catching up to you. However, it was better than letting Jungkook drown in his homework; Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain, had worked them relentlessly for that Hufflepuff match they ended up not winning. Only since three that morning had Jungkook finally caught up.

 

Reaching for the pot of coffee (available to fifth-years and older), you poured a mugful for yourself and Jungkook. Silently stirring cream and sugar into both of them, you pushed one over to him while bringing the other to your lips.

 

Hot coffee poured down your throat, sending warm, tingling _Wake up!_ signals to your body. After draining half the mug, you grabbed a plate and automatically began loading piping hot eggs, sausage, and toast onto it. Jungkook mutely held out his plate, and you filled that too, being rather generous with the food portions. That boy could really eat.

 

Digging into the food on your plate, you pulled out the day’s schedule: double Charms class and double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw; Tuesday afternoon – Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin and History of Magic class. Not too bad.

 

The owl post had just recently come; students reading letters and newspapers as they ate gave evidence of that. You sighed; no mail for you. Turning your attention back to breakfast, you shoveled it in with a purpose, looking at your watch and then realizing exactly how late you had slept.

 

Jungkook turned, alarmed at the choking noise you made. “Are you okay?” he cried, pounding your back as a violent coughing fit seized control of you. Eyes stinging and watering, you motioned that you were okay. Curious eyes returned to what they had previously been doing.

 

“We have less than ten minutes,” you murmured, hastily spreading jam on your toast. Jungkook’s mostly awake eyes widened, and he immediately turned to his food, now scarfing it down like it would be his last.

 

Your concentration on eating was broken by a fluttering of wings above your heads.

 

You looked up just as a couple of unfamiliar owls lowered a very long, wrapped up object onto the table. Cries of surprise came from those closest to the package. It was obviously a broomstick by its shape; you can only do so much to disguise a broom. The question was _whose_ it was. A question which Jungkook promptly asked.

 

“Whooshhissitt?” he asked through a mouthful of eggs, earning a few laughs from the Gryffindors seated close enough to hear and know what he was talking about. Fingers reached out to relieve the owls of their burden, and they flew off just as they had come. Murmurs of confusion came from the students closest as they turned the package over. You resumed eating.

 

“It’s not mine…”

“Not mine either. Whose…?”

“I didn’t order a broom…Is it yours, Dylan?”

“No. My mother wouldn’t _let_ me have one…”

 “It’s _yours_ , Jungkook.”

 

Jungkook stopped eating. You looked up from your sausage.

 

“What?” he choked out through the half chewed piece of toast.

 

“It’s yours,” Lee Jordan repeated, pointing to a note attached. “It’s got some markings I can’t read, but your name is on it.”

 

“What?” Jungkook repeated. He craned his neck, his eyes flicking over the note. His eyes widened. Looking at it, you saw that the ‘markings’ were Korean characters.

 

“Who’s it from?” A girl named Heather asked excitedly. The topic of the mystery broom sender had become an interesting one over the course of ten seconds.

 

“It’s…it’s from my grandparents,” Jungkook stammered out, getting a happy flush in his cheeks as he read the note. “It’s a belated birthday present. My mother must have told them I had made the Quidditch team.”

 

“What kind of broomstick is it?” Fred Weasley asked, voicing what everyone wanted to know.

 

“I don’t know,” Jungkook answered truthfully.

 

Fred let out a huff of exasperation.

 

“Open it!” at least four people urged at once.

 

Jungkook obliged. He ripped off the wrapping, exposing the broomstick inside. His eyes grew wide, as did the eyes of everyone looking on.

 

“Wow!” Lee Jordan cried at last. “A _Nimbus Two-Thousand!_ ”

 

A ripple of astonishment swept the Gryffindor table, all of whom were now aware of what was going on and were equally interested.

 

“That’ll be fantastic for our next match!” George Weasley sang out brightly, before adding somberly “ _If_ we have a next match this year, that is.”

 

A sad-sounding murmur of assent sounded through the watching Gryffindor students as they thought back to the lost Hufflepuff match. The pain was still a little stinging, especially when the Slytherins did nothing but rub it in, most of all the third-year Draco Malfoy.

 

The reference to the match surprisingly did not faze Jungkook. His eyes took in his brand new broomstick, his mouth slightly open. His hands hovered for a few seconds over the smooth handle before carefully picking it up.

 

“Wow,” he whispered, his voice sounding choked.

 

Just then, the offensive sounds of chairs scraping back from tables filled the air, cutting short the moment of reverence. Fellow Gryffindors came back to reality and pushed back their own chairs, grabbing satchels and bags and hurrying off toward whichever class they were due for.

 

“C’mon,” you pushed back your own chair, hurriedly draining the last of your coffee and slipping the strap of your heavy satchel over your shoulder. Jungkook looked up at you, a look of realization dawning on his face.

 

“But I have to put this away!” he cried, looking from the broom to the mass of students around you making their way to the exit.

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“That means you put it away as fast as humanly possible.”

 

Jungkook nodded frantically, leaping to his feet and snatching up his new Nimbus. As he plunged into the crowd and ran for Gryffindor Tower, you yelled after him “AND COME STRAIGHT TO CHARMS CLASS WHEN YOU’RE DONE!”

 

An affirming response was yelled back to you above the noise of the crowd. You sighed and picked up Jungkook’s satchel, jogging off to Charms class. The bags bounced painfully against your thighs as you walked at the back of the Gryffindor fifth-year class. Chattering students ahead of you filled the hall with noise.

 

Ella Fitzen fell into step next to you, her eyes taking in the two satchels you held.

 

“Whose is that?” she asked, pointing at Jungkook’s darker one. “They’re not both yours, are they?”

 

“No,” you sighed, slinging the strap of Jungkook’s leather satchel over the shoulder that wasn’t carrying yours. “It’s Jungkook’s. He’s gone to put his new broom away.”

 

“Ah.” She looked at you. “I heard it was from his grandparents?”

 

“Uh-huh. It was.” You nodded, scratching the back of your neck, not really wanting to discuss the topic because that was sure to be all that Jungkook would talk about for at least a week. Ever since he made the Quidditch team last month, he had begun to low-key obsess over learning everything about playing a Chaser. Wood was, of course, delighted, and they had spent a lot of time on the Quidditch pitch practicing.

 

However, that meant that Jungkook had gotten woefully behind in his homework, which was already an extremely large amount because of upcoming O.W.L.s. Then the Gryffindor team had lost the Hufflepuff match when the Gryffindor Seeker, the third-year Harry Potter, had fallen off his broom because of the dementors. The loss had put a big damper on everyone’s spirit, especially Wood’s, and the practices were almost nonexistent, which meant that Jungkook finally had time to catch up. Now, with the arrival of the Nimbus Two Thousand, this surely meant more time devoted to Quidditch for Jungkook, and less time for homework.

 

It already made you grumpy just thinking about having to do the intensive, late-night homework routine all over again. Ella noticed the frown that grew on your face.

 

“What’s going on?” she asked quietly.

 

“Oh, just thinking,” you replied, erasing the unhappy look from your face, really not wanting to go into it right now.

 

That seemed to satisfy your friend, because she changed subject. Kind of.

 

“Are you going to the Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff Quidditch match this Saturday?” Ella asked.

 

Saturday. Four days away.

 

“Yes,” you replied, somewhat more enthusiastically. “I’m really hoping that--”

 

“Hi,” sang out a breathless Jungkook, huffing air in and out of his lungs as he slowed his pace next to you.

 

“Hi,” both you and Ella responded automatically.

 

“Whatsup?” Jungkook asked brightly as you handed him his satchel. “Thanks, (Y/N).”

 

“You’re welcome,” you said just as Ella replied “We were talking about the match this Saturday.”

 

“Ahh, I really hope that Ravenclaw _beats_ the _crap_ out of Hufflepuff so that we’ll still be in the running,” Jungkook said fervently.

 

Ella nodded, a little less enthusiastic. You wondered briefly if it was because Linke Dresden was on the Hufflepuff team. You made a mental note to tease her about it later.

 

The students ahead of you began to funnel into the Charms classroom, making further conversation next to impossible. You took a deep breath as you entered, doing our best to calm yourself for class.

 

 

*********************************************************************

 

 

An hour later, you emerged from Charms, inwardly triumphant. You had successfully accomplished the Silencing Charm, which had been surprisingly and infuriatingly hard to master. Skipping out the door next to you, Jungkook was in high spirits. How he had so much energy was a mystery to you.

 

"What's next?" Jungkook asked, looking over your shoulder at the schedule you pulled out.

 

"We have double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw next," you announced, looking at your watch, "In exactly fifteen minutes."

 

"Ugh," Ella sighed, a scowl settling on her face. "I hate Transfiguration."

 

"Potions is worse," you said darkly, casting a look around for any Slytherins listening or, if your luck was awful, Professor Snape himself. The latter would have been the most dangerous, for he was the main reason that most people detested Potions class.

 

Jungkook and Ella both nodded silently, looks of disgust plain on their faces.

 

As the Gryffindor fifth-years trooped through the halls toward McGonagall's classroom, something came suddenly to your mind. You felt on your shoulder for the weight that wasn’t there.

 

"Dang," you breathed. "I left my satchel in Charms. I'll meet you in Transfiguration."

 

Their replies to hurry barely made it to your ears as you turned and hurried back to Charms. You had been halfway to Transfiguration, and you desperately hoped that the next class wasn't already going into Charms. You broke into a run, sprinting past small groups of students making their ways to their classes. Feet pounding on the stone, your breath tearing through your lungs, you skidded to a halt in front of Professor Flitwick's classroom.

 

Ducking into the empty room, you huffed an apology to the startled Professor Flitwick and snatched up your bag from where it lay next to the seat you had occupied. Dashing back out into the hall, you knew instantly that you would be late.

 

Full-out running down the halls, you narrowly missed the last few stragglers in your haste. You were almost to Transfiguration class; you turned a right where the hall split, running past a statue of someone who had undoubtedly been someone of consequence in Hogwarts. You turned the last corner and--

 

_WHAM!_

 

A body collided with yours.

 

You staggered and fell over, a stunned "Oh!" flying from your lips. A similar cry leapt from the mouth of the boy you'd run into, but it was a word much harsher. He looked mortified as he reached out a hand to help you up. You both began stammering out apologies at the same time as you got to your feet.

 

"I'm sorry--"

 

"No, I'm sorry, I--"

 

"--I shouldn't have been running--"

 

"--should’ve been looking where I was going--"

 

A small, awkward silence descended. You recognized the boy to be Namjoon, a Ravenclaw one year ahead of you.

 

Finally you said "It's okay."

 

Namjoon looked down in embarrassment.

 

"Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.

 

You shook your head, taking a deep breath.

 

"N-no. Just...surprised, I guess."

 

Namjoon looked relieved, running a hand through his black hair.

 

“Well, I’ll…be going then, I suppose,” he stammered.

 

You nodded.

 

“Sorry again,” Namjoon said, and a sheepish smile filled his face.

 

A small grin flashed across your face as you went into Transfiguration, leaving Namjoon to go to whatever class he was due in.

 

 

****************************************************************

 

 

After a very long two hours in Professor McGonagall’s Transfiguration class, you emerged with your head full of the lesson, which had consisted of vanishing mice. You had done very well (you had successfully vanished yours after several tries), and you were rather proud of yourself.

 

Jungkook fell into step next to you as you headed straight for the Great Hall, where lunch was just being served.

 

“How are you so good at Transfiguration?” Jungkook half-heartedly complained in a whiney voice. “McGonagall gave me _another_ big homework assignment!”

 

“Maybe it’s because I actually _do_ my homework assignments, Jungkook.” You smirked in his direction.

 

Jungkook frowned.

 

“I didn’t see _you_ get any homework from McGonagall,” he grumbled, eyeing your satchel.

 

You laughed.

 

“Because I completed the task. I don’t need any more practice on it, that’s why. Unlike you,” you said, giggling at the disgruntled look he shot at you.

 

“No need to rub it in,” Jungkook complained, but you saw the smile that he tried to hide from you.

 

Rather happily, you traipsed into the Great Hall with Jungkook at your side.

 

There were few students there yet; most were still getting out of their classes. You strode over to the Gryffindor table, pulling out a chair and settling yourself comfortably in a chair that faced the entrance halls. Jungkook sat down at your left side, immediately digging in.

 

Picking up a plate, you scooped a large amount of shepherd’s pie onto it. Inwardly, you made a face. Shepherd’s pie was not your preferred meal, but it was food, and food kept you alive.

 

You slowly began to eat as students began to flood into the room. You watched as a chattering group of Hufflepuff third-years passed your table. A half-asleep looking couple of Ravenclaws straggled in after the majority of their seventh-year Ravenclaw class and dropped heavily into their seats. A posse of fourth-year Slytherins, mainly girls, trooped up to their table and sat down eagerly. Waves of students came through the doors; a large, confusing mass of black robes dotted with house colors.

 

Ella emerged from the crowd, sitting down on your other side, bringing with her most of the Gryffindor fifth-years. The Weasley twins descended upon the food instantly, and soon the entire Gryffindor table was full of eating and conversing students. You laughed and chatted with them, pleasantly warm and filling up on food.

 

At one point, you stole a glance at the Slytherin table past the Ravenclaws. A familiar silver head stood out from the sea of brown, black and brown. All at once, it occurred to you that Jimin had dyed his hair. You wondered if he hadn’t, if it would’ve been black.

 

But you loved his silver hair, no doubt about it.

 

You looked away from Jimin as Heather laughed at something Lee Jordan said. Drawn back into the conversation, you reached for a second helping of the apple pie that accompanied lunch.

 

Jungkook, on your left, was in an animated discussion with Fred, George, Lee, and Heather. Jungkook’s arm was flung out, and he was saying “—and I swear, if homework gets any harder, I’m going to die of lack of sleep.” Heather laughed again. “Well,” said George, lazily inspecting his fork, “Fred and I have never set much store by the O.W.L.s. Mum would kill us if we didn’t get some, but I’m not going to try exceptionally hard.”

 

You looked away as Heather gave a horrified gasp and the others laughed. To your right Ella was talking to Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Actually, it was more giggling than talking, and they kept glancing back at the Hufflepuff table. Not really interested in contributing to either of the two conversations, you looked back at where Jimin was sitting.

 

Jimin was smiling at something someone had said at the Slytherin table. You rested your chin in your hand, watching him past the busy Ravenclaw table. Jimin laughed, his voice lost in the hubbub of lunch hour at Hogwarts. Then he looked over at you and his eyes caught yours.

 

A bigger smile curved his mouth, his eyes holding yours. Your heart fluttered as you felt an answering smile fill your face. If possible, his smile widened more, his eyes squeezing almost all the way shut. Subtly, he lifted his hand to his mouth. He touched the tips of his fingers to his lips, and pursed his lips as if he was blowing, making a tiny gesture toward you.

 

Your heart leaped inside your chest. You touched your fingers to your cheek, receiving the kiss he blew to you. You repeated his gestures, blowing one back to him. Jimin beamed, his cheeks lightly but happily flushing as he looked away.

 

All of a sudden, you got a poke on your right side, making you jump.

 

“(Y/N), who are you looking at?” Ella asked in a low voice.

 

You blinked and tore your gaze from Jimin, bringing your eyes to rest on Ella’s face.

 

“What?”

 

A smirk curled Ella’s lips.

 

“Who were you looking at?” she repeated, giving you side eyes.

 

She fricking knew about Jimin.

 

Your heart jumped and lodged in your throat, and to your horror, you felt your cheeks getting warm.

 

You glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, thinking extremely fast. Just then, you recognized Taehyung. At the same time, he saw you. He smiled, giving a little wave. You returned the wave, giving him a little smile as well. As Taehyung looked away, Ella pounced on you.

 

“Oooooh, (Y/N), do you like Taehyung?” she asked, her voice at a low, knowing tone.

 

Relief flooded through you. So she _didn’t_ know about Jimin.

 

However, against your will, you blushed some more.

 

Ella leaned back in her seat, grinning widely at you.

 

“You _do_ like Taehyung,” she said gleefully, wiggling her eyebrows at you.

 

You let out a groan and slumped forward, your forehead resting on the table in front of you. Ella chortled triumphantly on your right. You weren’t sure whether to be glad she didn’t know about Jimin or dread the fact that she thought you liked Taehyung. Sure you liked him as a person, but not in a romantic way. Not in the way you liked Jimin.

 

Not like you were going to tell Ella that.

 

Ella leaned forward to ask another question, but she was cut off by a surge of chatter and the scraping of wood on stone as students all around you rose from their chairs, picking up their bags. Grateful for the convenient interruption, you leapt to your feet, hissing in her ear “Don’t tell anyone about this, or I will conveniently pop over to the Hufflepuff table and tell _Linke_ _Dresden_ that you like him.”

 

Your guess on who she had been looking at paid off. Ella’s gasp was lost in the noise of the rest of the Gryffindors getting up from the table. Jungkook, completely unaware of your exchange with Ella, sighed and patted his full stomach as he slung his satchel over his shoulder.

 

“Care of Magical Creatures next?” Jungkook asked somewhat happily, which was unlike him seeing as Care of Magical Creatures was with the Slytherins.

 

“Yep,” you said, and headed off towards an exit from the Great Hall.

 

 

*******************************************************************

 

 

Walking down the slope toward Hagrid’s house, you idly wondered how the flobberworms were doing. The afternoon sun was bright, making the cold late November wind all the more biting. You wrapped your cloak more securely around your body, your breath making puffs of white mist in the air. Next to you, Jungkook shivered as he re-wrapped his cloak around his tall frame.

 

“H-how d’ya think this lesson will be?” Jungkook asked through chattering teeth as an especially chilly gust of wind brought pain to your cold cheeks.

 

You sighed, the cloud of frozen steam hanging in front of your mouth.

 

“Well,” you huffed out, your teeth wanting to chatter, “It won’t be Professor Kettleburn caliber, that’s for sure.”

 

Jungkook nodded slowly.

 

“I-I mean,” you amended hastily, “Hagrid’s not _bad_ …”

 

Jungkook gave you a look that told you he didn’t believe you for an instant.

 

“Okay, okay,” you sighed again. “I wish we s-still had Professor Kettleburn. His lessons were good.”

 

“Yeah,” Jungkook said, a scowl growing on his face, possibly aided by the cold wind. “We wouldn’t be doing _flobberworms_ …”

 

It was no secret that Jungkook hated flobberworms. He’d hated them when you did them two years ago as third-years, and it was no different now. However, he held in his feelings for Hagrid’s sake and because the Slytherins as a whole most times despised Hagrid’s lessons. Hagrid needed _someone_ going for him.

 

You looked up, tucking your chin deeper into your collar. A small group of four Slytherins were ahead of you, and you watched their cloak-covered shoulders bounce as they walked ahead of you, You glanced around, hoping to see Jimin.

 

Not seeing him readily at hand, you sighed and returned your eyes to the ground ahead of you. Hunching your shoulders against the wind, you and Jungkook slowly but surely made your way to Hagrid’s cabin for Care of Magical Creatures class.

 

 

****************************************************

 

 

Walking leisurely across the Hogwarts grounds towards Herbology, you laughed and chatted with Jungkook. The wind was a little less biting now, not stabbing daggers of cold into your lungs or onto your face. After the good part of an hour being spent at Hagrid’s class feeding flobberworms and learning facts you knew already from Kettleburn’s previous lessons, you were grateful for the late afternoon sunshine.

 

Then, halfway to the greenhouse where Professor Sprout waited, you were struck with a bolt of sickening realization.

 

“Oh _CRAP_ ,” you hissed, and turned to a startled Jungkook. “I forgot my assignment in my room. I’ll be right back!”

 

Jungkook’s eyes grew big, and he hurriedly searched through his satchel.

 

“Me too,” he moaned. “Can you get mine too please?”

 

You nodded quickly, shoving your satchel into Jungkook’s arms. “Where is it?”

 

“It’s next to my bed,” Jungkook breathed gratefully. “Thanks (Y/N)!”

 

You bolted for the castle entrance. Dashing through the halls and up stairways, you made your way to Gryffindor Tower.

 

Giving the password to the Fat Lady, you entered the Gryffindor common room. Several students were there already, doing various things: some were madly scribbling on pieces of parchment while anxiously consulting books laid out in front of them, some were just returning from the dorm staircases, and some were talking quietly in little groups.

 

You marched past them all, breathing heavily, going up the girl’s staircase to your fifth-year room. Dropping to your knees in front of your trunk, you yanked open the lid. There, on top of piles of your things, lay your most recent homework assignments, including the assignment for Professor Sprout. Snatching it up and slamming your trunk lid shut, you leaped to your feet headed out.

 

Just as you reached out your hand to open the door, the handle turned, and the door burst open.

 

The edge of it hit you square on your nose.

 

A squeal of pain and surprise bust from your lips as you clapped a hand to your face, cupping your nose and staggering backwards.

 

Heather Byrne’s eyes got big and her mouth opened, letting out a surprised “ _Oh!_ ”

 

She rushed forward, her hand leaving the door handle and fluttering around, unsure how to help.

 

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” Heather cried out apologetically. “I’m so sorry, I— _oh! Is it bleeding?_ ”

 

You withdrew your hand from your very painful and throbbing nose to see crimson droplets splattered on your fingers. As Heather moaned another apology, you groaned inwardly.

 

Great. Just great.

 

“What do you need? Asked Heather anxiously, clearly not calm at all. “How can I help?”

 

“D’ya have a handkerchief?” you asked as you tipped your head up, cupping a hand beneath your nose. Heather frantically dug in her pockets, producing a small white square of fabric and thrusting it at you. You took it, pressing the handkerchief against your nose and stemming the blood dripping from it.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Heather said again, her eyebrows drawn together in a mixture of concern and regret. You heard the bell ringing, signaling two minutes until classes started.

 

“C’mon,” you urged, suddenly active. “We gotta get to Herbology!”

 

Heather flew into action. She rushed to her bed, throwing open her trunk and rummaging around in it. “You go on ahead, (Y/N),” she called over her shoulder. “I’ve gotta find something…”

 

 The handkerchief still pressed to your hurting nose, you turned and ran out the door, your assignment clutched in your hand as you descended the staircase. The common room was rapidly emptying of students. As you made for the painting, you remembered Jungkook’s assignment still in his dorm room. With a small growl of frustration, you dashed up the boy’s dorm staircase.

 

You made it to the fifth-year room, bursting in. Mercifully, no one was in, and you snatched up Jungkook’s assignment from next to what had to be his bed (because of the brand new Quidditch posters tacked to the wall). Turning quickly, you raced down the stairs, shooting across the Gryffindor common room. As you climbed out of the painting hole, the bell rang a second time.

 

Knowing you had very little time to get to Herbology, you prayed inwardly that no one would be in your way. You flat out ran through the halls and corridors, past portraits and statues, nearly tripping on two staircases in your hurry.

 

You didn’t see a soul until you turned the second to last corner. You took the curve at a run, and nearly knocked someone over.

 

That someone let out a tiny “Oh!” of surprise.

That someone took in the sight of you, his eyes widening a little.

“Oh, hi (Y/N),” that someone said pleasantly.

That someone was Jimin.

 

Your breath caught in your lungs, your heart picking up a little pace, which was surprising because it already felt like it would bust. Jimin’s eyes smiled just as his lovely mouth did, until his attention was caught by the handkerchief you still had pressed against our nose.

 

“What’s this?” Jimin asked, his eyes narrowing with something akin to concern and suspicion as he touched the bit of white fabric.

 

“It’s nothing,” you gasped out dismissively.

 

But Jimin wasn’t going to be dismissed that easily.

 

“Did someone do this to you?” Jimin asked, a hint of anger in his voice. He seemed to almost look taller when he went into protective mode.

 

You sighed impatiently (or as much as you could sigh while out of breath).

 

“Jimin, I _really_ need to go,” you pleaded. “Can we talk about it some other time?”  


Jimin nodded, the protective vibe lessening as he realized that you were exactly right.

 

“I’ve got stuff to do tonight,” he said. “Tomorrow night in the Room of Requirement?”

 

“I’ll be there,” you called over your shoulder as you hurried off towards Herbology, leaving Jimin standing in the hall, looking after you.

 

 

**********************************************************

 

 

You hurried thorough classes the next day. The promise of the Thanksgiving Feast for Thursday (which was tomorrow) made the atmosphere around Hogwarts a little more pleasant, but not by a lot.

 

You exited your last class of the day (which was Astronomy), Jungkook padding out behind you. Professor Sinistra had given him a rather large and rather unpleasant assignment, and in an effort to help him keep up on homework amongst his other endeavors (he had already ridden his Nimbus twice since yesterday morning), you told him that if he wanted to live, he must complete all his homework tonight.

 

“I’m going to die!” Jungkook complained in a whiney voice. “I’ve got two – no, _three_ – essays to write, a star chart to fill out, _and_ I have to practice the Vanishing Charm for McGonagall!”

 

You clicked your tongue, trying to hide a smile.

 

“If you’d done some yesterday, _like I told you…_ ”

 

“Okay, okay,” Jungkook grumbled, going into pout mode.

 

You grinned, stepping forward rather happily. You had just a little homework to catch up on, supper to go to, and the meeting with Jimin to look forward to. You felt a rush of warmth in your chest, thinking of Jimin. Over the past month, he had met you a few times in the Room of Requirement.

 

Those evenings spent with Jimin were wonderful. Sometimes you just held each other, giving and gaining assurance and peace and a hundred other small comforts. Others you talked quietly of small things, and once he was so exhausted that he fell asleep leaning against your shoulder.

 

You had come to love some of the small details that made up Jimin: the slight swollenness under his right eye, the exactly five freckles that dotted his lovely face, the way he ran his hand through his hair, the way his eyes almost squeezed shut when he smiled, the one particular freckle that stood out on his neck. You loved it all.

 

Thinking about it called up the memory of Jimin asleep.

 

 

_You were sitting against the wall in the Room of Requirement. The pillow moved behind your back as you shifted slightly. You lowered your book, your eyes feeling a little heavy from all the reading you had done over the past 24 hours. Jimin sat next to you, a book in his hands, his right shoulder resting against your left one._

_You didn’t want to check the time; it was most likely time to go, but you didn’t want to leave. Not with Jimin there. But, being the fairly responsible person you were, you did check your watch._

_9:59 PM._

_One minute until bedtime._

_Ouch._

_You sighed, carefully dog-earing the page and flipping your book shut, reaching for your satchel. As you did, you felt a weight slip off your shoulder that you hadn’t really realized was there. Jimin’s head nodded forward, his chest evenly rising and falling._

_Jimin was asleep._

_You smiled as he leaned his head back on your shoulder, a small huff of contentment leaving his lips. His body sagged against you, the book slipping from his hands as he shifted so that he could lean on you more. You reached up, tucking a few locks of silver hair behind his ear, smiling as you leaned your cheek against the top of his head._

_After a few minutes, you gently stroked his hair back, murmuring softly “Jimin.”_

_Jimin hummed sleepily, letting out a long sigh as your fingers softly caressed his cheek._

_“C’mon,” you whispered. “It’s time to go.”_

_You placed a small kiss on the top of Jimin’s head as he stirred. He slowly lifted his head, his eyelids fluttering open to reveal his lovely, sleep dimmed eyes. You smiled, reaching up to smooth back a handful of hair that draped across his forehead. A sleepy smile gently curved Jimin’s plump lips, his brown eyes warm beneath his half-closed eyelids—_

 

 

“Well, well, look who it is. It’s _(L/N)_ , and her _sidekick_.”

 

You blinked, the memory gone, and looked into the not-so-warm eyes of Jackson Cropwell. Behind him stood his pal, Bentley Greene, who grinned in a not good way.

 

“What do you want with (Y/N), Cropwell?” Jungkook said, stepping up next to you, a twinge of annoyance and subdued anger adding a slight growl to his voice.

 

Jackson’s eyes flicked from Jungkook to your face, a smirk forming on his mouth.

 

“Nothing that concerns _you_ , Jeon,” he spat scathingly.

 

Jungkook’s jaw set and his eyes flashed.

 

“If it concerns (Y/N), then it concerns me, Cropwell,” Jungkook said staunchly.

 

You were inwardly grateful of Jungkook’s loyalty.

 

Jackson laughed quietly. Behind him, Bentley snickered.

 

“Oh, Jeon,” Jackson sighed, “If I were you, I’d be less eager to back her up if you knew what I know.”

 

Both you and Jungkook paused, but for different reasons.

 

Jungkook glanced at you, a small question in his eyes.

You, on the other hand, were nearly paralyzed with something close to panic.

 

He knew.

Jackson Cropwell knew about you and Jimin.

 

Jungkook must have seen your extreme discomfort, because he was the first to react. He stepped closer to you, and settled his arm loosely around your shoulder.

 

“Cropwell,” Jungkook growled, “You’re not me. I’m not leaving (Y/N) because of some stupid thing you know.”

 

Jungkook’s words sent a wave of gratitude through you.

 

Jackson grinned a satisfied grin. Bentley snorted with laughter behind him.

 

“I thought you might say that,” he said matter-of-factly. “But did you know—”

 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Jungkook announced, and took your arm. “See you around, _git_.”

 

Before Jackson or Bentley could react, Jungkook steered you away down the hall toward Gryffindor Tower. Walking fast, he muttered such angry things to himself about Cropwell and Greene that a student passing by who heard glanced back at him with eyebrows raised and eyes wide with surprise.

 

“Jungkook,” you pried his hand off your arm, lightly squeezing his forearm. “Calm down.”

 

Jungkook turned to you, his eyes bright.

 

“If you’re not the one telling me that kind of stuff, I don’t want to hear it, (Y/N),” he said angrily. “I can stand Jackson Cropwell saying stuff about me, but you are a different story. I will not listen to anything that _slug_ says about you.”

 

You stood there in front of Jungkook, looking up into his eyes. Jungkook’s eyes met yours defiantly, his face set as he looked down at you. A swell of feeling filled your chest with happiness. You threw your arms around Jungkook, pulling him into a hug.

 

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” you whispered gratefully into his cloaked shoulder.

 

Jungkook squeezed you against him for a minute, then let you go.

 

His eyes sparkled as he smiled, holding out his hand to you.

 

“Shall we drop off our stuff and go to supper?” Jungkook asked, grinning warmly.

 

You smiled as you slid your hand into his.

 

“Sounds great, Kookie.”

 

 

************************************************************

 

 

After supper in the Great Hall, you made an excuse to Jungkook why you were not going to be in the Gryffindor common room, and before he could protest, you hurried off. After making sure no one was following you, you carefully made your way to the Room of Requirement. You closed your eyes, walked by the spot three times, and concentrated very hard on thinking _I need a room to meet Jimin_. The third time you walked past, you opened your eyes. The door stood in the wall, and after looking around you again, seeing no one, turned the handle and slipped inside.

 

You entered the empty room, carefully shutting the door behind you so that it wouldn't make a sound. You walked over, picking up one of the cushions stacked in the corner and sticking it behind your back as you sat down against the wall, settling yourself to wait for Jimin.

 

You didn’t have to wait long; within the next five minutes, the doorhandle turned slowly, and silently swung inward. Jimin slipped in with a swish of his robes, shutting the door behind him. You stood up as Jimin turned around, his silver hair shimmering in the light from the lamps around the room.

 

"(Y/N)." Jimin smiled at you as he crossed the floor in four strides, enveloping you in a hug.

 

"Hey," you mumbled into Jimin's shoulder, your arms sliding around him.

 

There was a small silence as Jimin just held you. His heartbeats thudded pleasantly against your cheek, his even breaths soothing.

 

When Jimin released you, a long sigh left his lips, his hands sliding from your back to rest on your shoulders.

 

"So," Jimin began, his expression taking on a more serious look. "Now you have to tell me who gave you that nosebleed from earlier."

 

You held back a laugh, thinking that Jimin might not respond well to that reaction to his real concern.

 

"First of all," you began, holding up a finger, "It was an accident. And secondly-" you held up two fingers "-it wasn't really a person."

 

Jimin's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

 

"Are you saying Peeves g--”

 

"No," you laughed. "Peeves didn't. It was a door."

 

Jimin sighed, and closed his eyes instead of rolling them.

 

"No kidding?" he said dryly.

 

You stifled a snort.

 

"Who was it?" Jimin asked.

 

"T'was a friend," you answered vaguely.

 

Jimin let out a frustrated growl, this time really rolling his eyes.

 

"Are you just going to be difficult?" Jimin asked, his voice high with exasperation.

 

You broke down laughing for more than one reason.

 

Jimin's mouth quivered in the effort to stay exasperated and not smile, but in the end he gave in and grinned.

 

"Ahhh, come here," he growled (playfully this time) and grabbed you in his arms, walking backwards toward the wall. He sat down heavily on the fallen cushion, pulling you down with him. You dropped unceremoniously onto his lap. A muffled groan of pain came from Jimin.

 

"Shut up," you giggled, adjusting yourself on his lap so that your back rested against his left arm. "It was your idea."

 

"You're right." Jimin let out a rueful laugh.

 

You smiled, leaning forward and touching the tip of your nose to his.

 

"Now," Jimin clasped his hands together, his arms around you and supporting your back. "You just tell me what happened to get you that bloody nose."

 

You recounted your tale to Jimin, and he listened quietly. That was one of Jimin's great qualities: he listened really well, and seldom interrupted.

 

When you finished, Jimin wore a smile on his pretty mouth.

 

"To think," you finished, unable to resist teasing him, "You were freaking out over a _nosebleed_."

 

"It wasn't the nosebleed I was freaking out over, (Y/N)," Jimin answered simply, his smile being replaced with a serious expression. "I was worried about _you_. I wanted to make sure that you hadn't been...that you were okay."

 

His sincere concern for you melted the teasing smile off your face.

 

Jimin sensed your discomfort, and leaned forward, lightly touching his lips to your cheek while pulling you closer to him.

 

“Mmmm, I just love you,” Jimin murmured against your skin. “You know that, right?”

 

“Yeah,” you whispered. You turned your torso to face him, taking his face in your hands and placing a soft kiss on his mouth. Your eyes closed, savoring the taste of his lips on yours before you pulled away.

 

With a sigh, you rested your forehead on Jimin’s shoulder, your arms slipping around his waist and your fingers lacing together.

 

“I love you too,” you whispered into the shoulder of his robes.

 

Jimin’s arms tightened around you, holding you close. Your legs curled, your body curving comfortably into his as he held you, your head turning so that your cheek lay on his shoulder. The slow rise and fall of his chest coupled with his steady heartbeats lulled you into a slumbering state. Your eyelids grew heavy and you were nearly asleep when Jimin whispered “(Y/N).”

 

Barely coherent, you hummed in response, your eyes still closed.

 

“We have to go now.” Jimin’s arms moved around you, his hand stroking your back.

 

With a small sound of sadness, you sat up, your arms slipping from around his waist.

 

Jimin let out a small laugh when he saw your disgruntled sleepy face.

 

“Come on,” he murmured. “I’ll walk you back.”

 

Mutely, you nodded, still halfway asleep. Jimin moved you off his lap and onto the floor, standing up and tugging at his clothes to make them more comfortable, adjusting his robes over his shoulders. Jimin took both of your hands, easing you into a standing position. An arm wound around your shoulders, and you leaned into Jimin’s warmth as he led you to the door.

 

Jimin carefully opened the door, looking both ways before walking out with you. Shutting the door silently, Jimin began to walk toward Gryffindor Tower. Your arm slipped around his waist as you walked, your hand resting lightly on his side.

 

You and Jimin walked slowly through the halls, taking your time as you climbed the moving staircases. As you neared the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, you removed your arm from around Jimin, your hand sliding along his lower back.

 

“Thank you for walking me back,” you murmured, letting Jimin’s arm slide from around your shoulders.

 

“But…” Jimin took hold of your hand before you could walk away. His eyes showed confusion as you looked back at him.

 

“This is far enough,” you answered, not telling him the real reason you didn’t want him to walk you right up to the portrait. Last time he had been seen helping you, he ended up in the hospital wing for three days. You didn’t want that to happen again.

 

Jimin’s mouth opened to protest, but before he could get a word out, you threw your arm around his neck and kissed him. After a moment, Jimin responded to the kiss, his hands coming to rest on your waist. 

 

“Thank you,” you whispered when you pulled away. “Goodnight, Jimin.”

 

Jimin’s mouth opened. Closed. Opened again.

 

“Goodnight (Y/N),” he finally said, and still looking a little confused, turned and made his way through the nearly empty halls toward the Slytherin dorm.

 

With a sigh, your lips still tingling from the kiss, you turned and walked the last little way to the portrait, where you gave the Fat Lady the password. You walked into the busy Gryffindor common room, threading your way through the crowd in an attempt to get to the girls’ staircase. However, before you got there, a voice stopped you.

 

“(Y/N),” Jungkook huffed happily, his eyes bright, “You should see how fast my new broomstick is! It’s so much fun to ride! You should…umm…” Jungkook paused, tilting his head a little to the side. “Are you okay?”

 

“What? Why?” you asked, backing up a step.

 

“You’re kinda red,” Jungkook pointed out.

 

Your hands clapped to your cheeks.

 

 _Surely_ you weren’t blushing.

 

The heat that met the palms of your hands told you otherwise.

 _Crap_.

Air. You needed air.

 

“I’m fine Jungkook,” you assured him. “I just ran all the way here.”

 

“From where?” Jungkook asked.

 

Your mind racing, you shrugged.

 

“From the library,” you blurted out.

 

Jungkook’s eyebrows raised.

 

“You spend a lot of time in the library now, (Y/N),” he remarked.

 

You refused to blush and essentially shout out to him that you weren’t spending as much time in the library as you had been telling him.

 

“You of all people should know that lots of homework requires lots of research,” you replied cheekily.

 

Jungkook mock scowled, his lips poufing cutely.

 

“Still,” hi sniffed, “You should try my broom.”

 

Happy that he had changed the subject, you nodded.

 

“I’d love to at some point,” you said, smiling. “Maybe next week after the Quidditch match.”

 

Jungkook gave a short, abrupt nod, his eyes sparkling with mirth and the corners of his mouth curled into a smile.

 

A yawn interrupted the moment, leaving you feeling like you had to sneeze.

 

“Ahh, goodnight (Y/N),” Jungkook sighed, yawning himself.

 

“Goodnight Jungkook,” you smiled, waving to him and going up the girls’ staircase.

 

You wearily climbed the stairs, counting the steps as you went. You passed the second floor of the tower, where the first and second year rooms were. You kept going, making your way past the third level (third and fourth years). When you hit step number 162, you stepped off the stairs and onto the fourth level. Going to the two doors set in the wall, you pushed open the left door to the fifth-year room.

 

You entered the room, pushing the door shut and walking over to your bed. Your satchel of books lay on the floor next to the head of your bed, exactly adjacent to where you kept your candy box. Your stomach growled even though you had just eaten a large supper. Your inner self put up a brief and half-hearted fight, but craving won.

 

You knelt by your bed, pushing your satchel out of the way. Opening the lid to your candy box, you almost instantly wanted more than one thing. Nearly filled to the brim with various chocolates, this was your safeguard to bad days and hangry days and moody days and…well… _any_ craving days.

 

One of the few things not chocolate was a small bag of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, which you kept for bribing purposes. You hadn’t liked them since your first year, when Jungkook had accidentally given you a handful of the worst ones in the entire bag. He really hadn’t meant to, but when your mouth tasted completely awful and your breath smelled like a rubbish bin for a day, you had drawn the line.

 

Your stomach impatiently growled, and so you grabbed the closest thing: a chocolate frog. You shut the box, pushing it back under your bed, and then got up and sat on your bed. You ripped open the packaging, picking up the chocolate frog and the collectable card. You turned it over, seeing that it was another Albus Dumbledore.

 

Pretty certain Taehyung had that one, you put it inside the wrapper and set it on your bed. Taehyung was an enthusiastic Chocolate Frog Card collector. You had been in your first couple of years, but then you had given up trying to get them all, so you had given them away. But Taehyung’s birthday was next month, so you had thought maybe you would try and find one he didn’t have. Then regretting your throwing away the Dumbledore card, you fished it out of the wrapper and set it on the small stack you had going.

 

“You really shouldn’t eat candy before you go to bed,” a voice reprimanded you quietly.

 

Your head jerked up, seeing Ella’s head peeking out from her closed drapes.

 

“It’s just one,” you declared, and without waiting for an answer, shoved the whole thing into your mouth. It wasn’t the wisest decision you’d ever made, your mouth fairly bulging with chocolate, but the rich, creamy taste of the melting chocolate quickly silenced any misgivings you had.

 

Ella made a noise of disgust and disappeared behind her bed hangings. Gulping down the chocolate as it melted in your mouth, you grabbed your pajamas and kicked off your shoes at your bedside. Crawling onto your bed and pulling the drapes shut, you quickly changed, then shoving the drapes open and putting your clothes back in your trunk.

 

Swallowing the last of the chocolate frog, you climbed back into bed, burrowing under the covers. With a contented sigh, you stared up at the ceiling, a whirlwind of thoughts racing through your head. The lights around the room were dimming, casting only a little light around the room. When the whirlwind in your head refused to be sorted out into singular thoughts, you gave up and closed your eyes, blocking them out.

 

As you drifted off, your brain sluggishly processed the events of the past hour. A warm glow filled your soul as you remembered the time spent with Jimin. You fell asleep to the memory of his lips on yours, his arms around you, and his smooth skin under your fingertips.

 

 

*********************************************************

 

 

Thanksgiving came and went. You took a ride on Jungkook’s broomstick and had the time of your life. The days before the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff Quidditch game ticked away, each filled with classes and homework and tension. For the Gryffindors, it was tenser than most: their only chances at continuing in the struggle for the Quidditch Cup rested entirely upon the outcome of this game. If Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff by a 100 point difference, Gryffindor would be back in the running. However, if Ravenclaw didn’t beat them by that margin, or if Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw, then the Gryffindor team was screwed.

 

Saturday morning dawned crisp and clear, an ideal day for a Quidditch game. When you and Jungkook trooped into the Great Hall for a hot breakfast, the general mood amongst the students was one of intense excitement and anticipation. Voices filled the big room, echoing off the stone walls and the magical ceiling, which matched the sky outside perfectly: a lovely pastel blue color, with a few white fluffy clouds scattered around.

 

You and Jungkook approached the Gryffindor table, plopping down in some of the only seats left vacant. You sat between Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson, who were in an enthusiastic debate about the two possible outcomes of today’s game.

 

“There’s no way Hufflepuff can beat Ravenclaw,” Lee said confidently just as you sat down. “Hi, (Y/N).”

 

“Hi,” you replied, reaching for a plate as Angelina said “Jordan, I agree that Ravenclaw is great, but Hufflepuff has a huge advantage, and not in our favor if we are going to get back in.”

 

Lee chuckled confidently. You reached for a large blueberry muffin and a large handful of cherries as he replied “Yeah, we’ll just have to hope that Ravenclaw Chasers do their job well before their Seeker catches the Snitch.”

 

“ _If_ Chang catches the Snitch before Diggory,” Angelina reminded him.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lee laughed as you tore into your muffin. “We’ll just have to see.”

 

Across from you, Ella and Katie Bell were deep in a different discussion, but you were not in a mood to try and participate. You concentrated on eating as the minutes until the match ticked by. One by one, then in small groups, then in a large mass, the Hogwarts students rose from their chairs, all heading for the large doors that led outside toward the Quidditch pitch.

 

As you walked, students mingled together, some running ahead to try and get the best seats. You were jostled as you walked, Jungkook traipsing along next to you, chattering away to Oliver Wood, who had appeared for the game. There was no way he was missing the game that would decide the future for the Gryffindor team this year.

 

The November wind gusted crisp and cool across the Hogwarts grounds, tossing loose locks of hair, ruffling robes and scarves, and fluttering the flags on the Quidditch field. You breathed it in, grateful for the sun as it shone brightly down, somewhat warming up the day.

 

Just then, a panting person huffed up to you.

 

“Hi (Y/N),” Taehyung cried, out of breath and flushed from running.

 

“Hey Taehyung,” you greeted him, grinning at him. “What’s up?”

 

“Are you cheering for Ravenclaw today?” Taehyung asked as he fell into step net to you.

 

“Yeah,” you affirmed, and Taehyung nodded.

 

“Figured as much,” he declared. “I brought these for you and Jungkook.”

 

Taehyung held out blue rosettes, along with some blue and bronze scarves.

 

“Oh, thanks,” you said, taking them from Taehyung’s outstretched hands. As your fingers brushed, you all of a sudden remembered Ella’s suspicion. You groaned a little inside.

 

“Hey Jungkook,” you tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. “Taehyung brought us some stuff.”

 

Jungkook turned at your touch, a smile lighting up his face when he saw the things you held.

 

“These are great!” he cried, immediately wrapping a scarf around his neck. “Hey, Tae!”

 

“Yo, JK!” Taehyung laughed, pulling Jungkook into the man version of a hug: clasp hand, pull forward into hug position, and slap on the back with free hand.

 

“ _Jay Kay?_ ” you asked incredulously.

 

Jungkook and Taehyung laughed.

 

“(Y/N), it’s _JK_ ,” Taehyung explained, drawing the letters on the air. “JK for Jung Kook.”

 

“Also, our nicknames rhyme then!” Jungkook sang out. “JK and Tae!”

 

“Did you come up with that?” you asked Jungkook, your tone dry.

 

“Yeah, do you like it, (Y/N)?” Jungkook teased. “Maybe we can come up with one for you.” “I know!” sang out Taehyung, slapping his leg and giggling. “We’ll be the trio: JK, Tae, and _Bae_!”

 

The two boys howled with laughter. Your cheeks flushed pink, which made them laugh harder, Taehyung folded over at the waist, his face purple, and Jungkook nearly crying he was laughing so hard.

 

“You’re _mental_ , the both of you!” you exclaimed, your face hot with embarrassment. They laughed all the harder.

 

You pinned the blue rosette onto the front of your robes, and with great difficulty, you decided to ignore them. Your nose in the air, you walked a few paces ahead of them, trying to cool down. Soon they caught up with you, their laughing done but not at all calm.

 

The stands of the Quidditch pitch loomed up over you, and you, Jungkook, and Taehyung joined the throng of students making their way up the wooden stairs. The three of you sat down in a fairly good spot, able to see the field from below, but the players didn’t look much bigger than your pinkie finger.

 

The stands were full, lively with bright colors and loud voices. You arranged your robes and your cloak around yourself, hugging them tightly to your body, trying to retain some warmth. Up high off the ground, the wind was more brutal.

 

The starting whistle blew, and cheers erupted in the stands as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams walked onto the field, brooms under their arms. Lee Jordan’s voice echoed over the field as he announced the names of the players. You cheered as the Ravenclaws readied themselves.

 

Madam Hooch, the referee, walked out onto the space between the two teams.

 

“Davies, Diggory, shake hands.”

 

Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies shook hands, and then stepped back into line with their teams.

 

“Mount your brooms,” Madam Hooch called.

 

The players did.

The stands were silent.

 

“On my whistle,” Madam Hooch said, bringing it to her lips. “Three—two—one –”

 

The whistle shrieked, and instantly, all the players zipped into the air. The stands roared.

 

Ravenclaw started out with the Quaffle. Blurs of blue and yellow sped around in the air; Beaters whacking Bludgers, Chasers speeding after each other, and the two Seekers zipping around, searching for the Snitch. The Hufflepuff Keeper had his hands full: the Ravenclaw Chasers were relentless, coming at the goals again and again. In a matter of minutes, Ravenclaw had scored four times, making the score 40-0.

 

In the stands, you, Jungkook, and Taehyung were screaming your heads off. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors in the stands were going wild with joy, whooping and cheering their voices hoarse. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, on the other hand, were equally loud, booing loudly and shouting criticism.

 

The Hufflepuff team rallied, scoring two goals in the next two minutes. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins cheered loudly, and the Gryffindors all groaned, you among them. However, as the minutes ticked off, it was evident that Ravenclaw had their heads set for winning. The Ravenclaw Chasers performed exceptionally well (or maybe Hufflepuff was just on an all-time low), making four more goals, putting the score at 80-20, Ravenclaw undeniably in the lead.

 

Just then, a streak of blue raced down in a steep dive. A split second later, a similar yellow blur copied Cho as she plummeted toward the ground, arm outstretched. Everyone in the stands held their breath as Cedric pulled closer, he and Cho were neck and neck, the Snitch was inches from her fingers…

 

And then Cho yanked herself forward on her broom, and snatched the Snitch from the air.

 

The crowd roared as she pulled up out of the dive, holding her fist up in the air. You screamed triumphantly, your voice raspy from all your earlier shouting. Next to you, Jungkook and Taehyung were beside themselves with glee. Shrieking and screaming, they jumped up and down along with the rest of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

 

“WE’RE BACK IN THE RUNNING!!!!!!” shrieked Jungkook, high fiving anyone he could reach.

 

“RAVENCLAWWWWWWWW!!!!!” bellowed Taehyung ecstatically, his hands up in the air.

 

“YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!” you screamed, caught up in the feeling of Ravenclaw’s victory.

 

The crowd poured from the stands, either onto the field or back to the castle. You, Taehyung, and Jungkook headed for the castle, half out of breath and flushed from the cold and happiness.

 

You unwrapped the scarf from around your neck, unpinning the rosette and handing them back to Taehyung.

 

“Thanks for letting us borrow these,” you said, elbowing Jungkook in the ribs. “Oh, yeah,” Jungkook coughed, taking off the things and giving them back to Taehyung. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Taehyung grinned. He lightly punched Jungkook’s shoulder. “You better practice like a fiend if you expect to beat Ravenclaw now.”

 

Jungkook grinned slyly.

 

“Oh I will,” he promised.

 

Taehyung laughed. You groaned.

 

“You have to keep up on homework, or I’m going to kill you,” you declared.

 

“I will,” Jungkook said confidently.

 

At the castle’s door, Taehyung parted ways, heading for the Ravenclaw dorm where undoubtedly a party was going to happen. You and Jungkook headed for Gryffindor Tower, walking side by side through the halls flooded with fellow students.

 

“You really will keep up on homework, right?” you asked quietly.

 

Jungkook grinned, throwing his arm around your shoulder and giving you a squeeze.

 

“I will,” he said. “I promise.”

 

You laughed as his arm slid from around your shoulders.

 

“Race you to the Tower,” Jungkook said, smiling cheekily and raising his eyebrows. “Last one in the common room shares chocolate.”

 

“You’re on,” you grinned slyly, and you both took off running down the hallway.


	4. Turns Out You Won’t Be Home For Christmas (Feat. Your Best Friend’s Friend, Your Almost Boyfriend, and Your Worst Enemy)  [December]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people!
> 
> First of all. I am SO SORRY for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I had expected to write more during the summer, but alas. So, to try and make it up to you, I wrote it extra long! 
> 
> Anywho, thanks guys for sticking with me! Hope you enjoy this :)

The good news: you weren’t in front of the whole school when you got the letter.

 

The bad news: you got it three days before Christmas.

 

You had just gotten back from the pre-Christmas Hogsmeade trip. Tomorrow you were going to leave for Christmas break. The snow that dusted your hair and eyelashes was melting fast, the tip of your nearly frozen nose finally regaining some feeling. Unfortunately, that also meant tingling pain and a runny nose. 

 

Jungkook, who was close behind you, followed your footsteps past the chattering students to a table in the corner of the packed Gryffindor common room. You set down your large bag of Honeydukes’ candy (mostly chocolate), the small sack from Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop (the quill and ink that glowed in the dark), and the package of more parchment and regular ink. Next to your neat little pile, Jungkook dumped his disorganized armful of purchases onto the table.

 

“Well, that’s the lot of it!” Jungkook said, looking satisfactorily down at the jumbled mess of candy, joke shop items, a pair of new Quidditch gloves, and some school supplies, the latter of which he only got because you made him.

 

Honestly, without you, Jungkook would have been toast a million times over your past four-and-a-quarter years at Hogwarts.

 

You bent down to the floor, picking up a candy that had fallen off the table.

 

“ _ Now _ that’s the lot of it,” you corrected, and as you put it back, you snatched a chocolate frog from his pile. “But this one’s mine!”

 

“(Y/N)!!” Jungkook howled indignantly, lunging at you as you ripped off the packaging. 

 

“Give it—!!” He made a wild grab at the candy in your hands, but you laughingly held it away. 

 

“ _ Mine! _ ” You yelped childishly, and sunk your teeth into half the chocolate frog.

 

“ _ What the hell, (Y/N)! _ ” Jungkook cried out angrily, arms falling to his sides, glowering at the bit of chocolate that stuck out of your mouth.

 

Repenting a little, you bit off the part that was in your mouth, and held out the other piece to Jungkook, not really believing he would take it.

 

He stared at it for a bit, then with a sigh, Jungkook plucked the chocolate out of your hand and popped it straight into his mouth. 

 

You could not suppress your giggles as Jungkook still scowled at you, his eyes twinkling with held in laughter. 

 

Just then, small taps sounded on the window behind you.

 

You turned, laughter stopping, peering through the dark window out into the snowy night. A dark shape hovered outside the window. It looked familiar, like...

 

“Rhyme!” You gasped, flicking the latch up on the window and opening it quickly. Your owl soared in, shaking flakes of snow off her feathers as you hastily shut the window, shivering in the cold draft of air from outside.

 

You turned to see Rhyme perched on the table next to your packages, preening herself. When she saw you walk toward her, she daintily held out her leg, to which was tied a black plastic cylinder. 

 

Your parents had sent you a letter. 

 

You smiled as you unscrewed the cap of the letter-carrier, pulling out the piece of paper that your parents had rolled up inside. Re-screwing the cap back on the plastic tube, you petted your owl, smoothing down her feathers.

 

“Thank you Rhyme,” you murmured, and the owl cooed softly, her large, pretty eyes blinking slowly. Then she flapped over toward the window, and swiveled her head back to look expectantly at you. You unlatched the window and let her out into the cold night.

 

“What does it say?” Jungkook asked as you came back and began to unroll the piece of paper. 

 

“I don’t know yet,” you said laughingly. “Let me read it first, if you don’t mind.”

 

Jungkook gave a small laugh, and you grinned as you unrolled the paper, sitting down on the arm of the chair next to you.

 

Your grin quickly faded as you read. Jungkook watched your face go from happy to concentrated to stricken, your eyes reading and re-reading the words on the page.

 

You looked up from the letter, feeling a rush of emotions lunge to be the first to come spilling out. With much difficulty, you restrained them all. Jungkook was watching you carefully, a solemn look on his face, waiting for you to speak first.

 

Taking a deep breath, you looked away from Jungkook and slowly, deliberately rolled up the letter, trying to disguise the shaking of your hands. His sharp eyes did not miss it though.

 

“(Y/N)?” Jungkook said carefully, seeing you were trying to keep your composure. “What does it say?”

 

You slipped the letter into your candy bag, and replied slowly “I’m not going home for Christmas.”

 

“ _ What?! _ ”

 

Jungkook instantly repented for blurting it out like that. You saw it in his eyes as he stared at you, a stricken look on his face. 

 

“Why?” Jungkook amended quietly, staying at a careful distance, giving you your space.

 

“My dad just lost his job,” you said, voice quavering even though you tried your hardest to keep it stable. Your fingers clenched on the edge of the table. “They think it will be better if I stay here at Hogwarts for Christmas, because they’re really busy and...won’t have any time for me.”

 

Your voice broke a little at that last bit. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, but you refused to let them get out. 

 

You  _ would not _ cry.

You were a big girl.

You could deal with it.

 

Jungkook’s arm slid around your shoulders, pulling you into a warm embrace. You threw your arms around him, pressing your face against his shoulder, your fingers clenched in the back of his robes. You stood there like that for a moment as you told yourself to breathe, to calm down and hold it together.

 

When you felt like you weren’t going to fall apart with the suddenness and the shock of the letter, you let out a deep breath against Jungkook’s robes and loosened your arms from around him. His arms slid from around you as you backed away.

 

“I’m fine,” you announced before Jungkook could say anything. “It was just a shock. I’m fine.”

 

Jungkook nodded wordlessly, either buying what you said or masking his disbelief very well.

 

“Well,” he said, his face taking on a brighter look, “In that case, maybe—”

 

“Hey, Jungkook,” you interrupted. His eyebrows raised in answer to you calling his name, waiting for what you had to say. You swallowed past the small lump in your throat.

 

“I’m actually really tired,” you lied. “It’s been a long day. I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

 

Jungkook’s mouth opened, then closed as he thought of something, his face taking on a concentrated look. 

 

“Okay (Y/N),” he said finally, and stood silently as you gathered your things from the table.

 

“Goodnight,” Jungkook said before you walked away, giving you a small smile.

 

“Goodnight,” you sighed, smiling at Jungkook before turning and plunging into the mass of Gryffindors. 

 

You threaded your way past a bunch of the younger students, walking up the three levels of stairs to get to the fifth-year room you slept in. Pushing open the door, you entered the room. For the first time in forever, you were the first girl in the dorm room that night. Even  _ Ella _ was still downstairs.

 

Setting your bags on your bed, you opened your trunk, pulling out your pajamas. Before you closed the lid, you put in your extra school supplies. Climbing into your bed and pulling the hangings closed, you changed out of your clothes and into your pajamas. Stuffing your clothes back in the trunk, you let out a sigh.

 

You sat down on your comfortable bed, pulling your glow-in-the-dark quill and ink out of their bag. You looked long at the two things, noting the faint greenish glow around the quill. You slid them under your bed next to your shoes.

 

Slipping off the blankets, you knelt by the head of your bed, reaching underneath for your candy box. Pulling it out, you opened the lid. It was woefully low in supply, a problem which you were about to remedy. You reached up onto your bed, pulling the Honeydukes bag to you. Turning it upside down over the box, you emptied the contents of the bag.

 

A rain of candy fell from the bag. Amongst the assorted chocolates, you had gotten a few Peppermint Toads, Toffees, and Nougat chunks.

 

And out fell the letter.

 

All the emotions that had been fighting to get out since you opened the letter now raged forth. You felt a flood of tears rushing to your eyes. You quickly slammed the candy box lid shut, roughly shoving it under the bed frame. You got to your feet and flung yourself across your mattress.

 

You cried.

You  _ messy _ cried. 

 

Scalding tears of hurt and anger soaked into the comforter on your bed. Anger at your parents for saying you couldn’t go home, anger at the stupid company that fired your dad, anger at the jolly good time the other students were going to have with their families that you weren’t going to have. 

 

The last part was rather selfish, but you were far too into your pity party to admit that.

 

When you had gotten it all out, all of the feelings that had ached to come free since you had opened the accursed letter, you hoisted yourself into a sitting position. You wiped your nose on your sleeve, dashing the last tears from your hot cheeks with the palms of your hands. You sat on your bed, shoulders slumped, feeling drained.

 

Your eyes wandered around the room, taking in the five bunks besides your own: Heather’s, Ella’s, Angelina’s, Katie’s, and Meghan’s. 

 

With a last sob, you fell back on your bed, your puffy red eyes staring up at the ceiling. After a moment, you burrowed under the two fluffy blankets on your bed. Squeezing your eyes tightly shut, you blocked out the sight of your fifth-year room and the very slowly dimming lights. Turning over under the covers, you pressed your face into the pillow, trying not to think about the letter. However, as that was the only thing whirling around in your mind, you gave up trying.

 

In your head, you read and re-read the words on the page, your mind only getting the same message, over and over and over.

 

We think it’s best you not come home.

We think it’s best you not come home.

_ We think it’s best you not come home. _

 

Needing air, you turned your head to the side facing the wall, your arms curling around your pillow as your eyes stayed shut. 

 

_ We’ll send your presents by Rhyme. Have a good Christmas sweetheart. _

 

Good Christmas indeed. 

 

All of your Christmas spirit was gone, evaporated into thin air by that one letter. Everyone else from your fifth-year group was going home: Ella, George, Fred, Heather, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Chris, Meghan, Jungkook...

 

You would be alone.

You would be alone for Christmas.

 

More tears began to well in your eyes, but you clenched your fingers in your pillow and blinked them away. 

 

You were  _ done _ crying.

 

Trying to think of something other than the disappointment of not going home, you willed yourself to think of Jimin. Images of him flashed past your eyes.

Jimin laughing at a dumb joke you told, his eyes barely visible as his cheeks bunched up, his gorgeous laugh ringing in your ears.

Jimin concentrated on writing, his eyebrows drawn together and his bottom lip between his teeth, a smudge of ink on his nose.

Jimin giving you the puppy dog eyes when asking for a candy, his brown eyes wide and his cheeks puffy and his lips poufed cutely.

Jimin smiling softly, his eyes full of warmth as he leaned in to kiss you.

 

A warm feeling filled your heart as you relived the memories. With a small smile, you rolled onto your stomach, and slowly, sleep claimed you.

  
  


**********************************************

  
  


“(Y/N), come with me.”

 

It was two days before Christmas. The students were all leaving for winter break. Everyone, it seemed, except you.

 

You peeled Jungkook’s fingers from around your forearm.

 

“Jungkook, I can’t just barge in on your family!” You said for the third time that morning.

 

“But you  _ won’t _ be barging in!” Jungkook cried. “They said you could come!” He held out the note his mother had sent, saying they’d be glad to have you.

 

As much as you ached to go with Jungkook, you put on a smile and shook your head.

 

“I’d need to ask my parents, and we don’t have time,” you said, looking around at the mass of students moving toward the Gryffindor fireplace that was being used for transportation since the threat of Sirius Black had worsened.

 

“But—”

 

“Jungkook.” You smiled again, squeezing his arms. “I’ll be fine here.”

 

Jungkook looked like he wanted to protest, but after a moment he closed his mouth and nodded.

 

“Okay,” he sighed out, defeated, his head dipping down. 

 

“Hey.” You smiled as Jungkook’s eyes met yours. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too,” Jungkook murmured, and pulled you into a quick hug.

 

“You better go now,” you whispered, letting go of him and gently pushing him toward the line of Gryffindors. “Merry Christmas, Jungkook. Have a good time.”

 

Jungkook smiled back at you, and waved. “Merry Christmas, (Y/N). I will. Be sure to have some fun yourself. Pester Peeves or something for me, will ya?”

 

You laughed and waved as Jungkook turned away, heading slowly toward the fireplace where Professor McGonagall stood, conducting the flow of the students amongst the green poofs of floo powder.

 

When Jungkook entered the line, you turned and made your way up the girl’s staircase, passing a few hurrying and out of breath girls on their way down. Sighing heaving, you pushed open the door to your fifth year room. It was empty except for Ella, who was just shutting her trunk. 

 

“Hey (Y/N),” she greeted you pleasantly. 

 

“Hey,” you replied casually, walking over and sitting on your bed.

 

Ella got to her feet, picking up a small bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

 

“See ya,” she grinned as you stood up, and she pulled you into a quick hug. “Have a fun vacation!”

 

“You too,” you replied a little weakly as she disappeared out the door. 

 

Sitting down again with a sigh, you stared down at your socks. In a moment of rebellion, you had charmed your socks so that instead of the usual white they now alternately glowed five different colors. At the moment they were a bright neon blue.

 

With a growl of frustration, you fell back on the mattress, looking up at the wood paneled ceiling. 

 

What to do.

 

With a groan, you slid off the bed and onto the floor. You turned your head, looking underneath your bed. Your eyes found the back of your trunk against the foot of your bedframe, and you lazily began to push yourself across the floor toward it.

 

Sitting up next to your trunk, you undid the latches and pushed open the lid. Mayhem greeted your eyes: clothes were strewn around and mixed in with stacks of parchment; your extra quills, schoolbooks, money sack, and your backpack of Muggle things all jumbled at the bottom. It was for your backpack that you reached.

 

Unzipping it, you reached inside, fumbling around in the contents before your fingers closed around the items of interest: your iPod and the silver earbuds. Your trunk lid made an empty, hollow sound echo through the room as it slammed shut, reminding you of how awfully  _ alone _ you were. 

 

Crawling back onto your bed, you plugged the rubbery earbuds into your ears, connecting the plug to the audio jack on your device. Turning it on and tapping in the passcode, you opened your music app. Scrolled through the playlists you practically never listen to. Selected the most obscure one you had, and closed your eyes.

 

A peppy, almost trap sounding beat filled your ears, accompanied by the electronic sounds that were used in Ed Sheeran’s  _ ‘I Don’t Care’ _ . Almost immediately, you began to hum along to the tune, your head nodding from side to side to the beat. When the first chorus came around, you sang loud and clear along with it, forgetting that the music was contained to your earbuds.

 

_ Cuz I don’t care, _

_    When I’m with my baby, yeah, _

_    All the bad things disappear, _

_    And you’re makin me feel like maybe I am somebody. _

_    I can deal with the bad nights, _

_    When I’m with my baby, yeah. _

_    (Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo) _

_    Yeah I don’t care _

_    As long as you just hold me _

_    You can take me anywhere _

_    And you’re makin me feel like _

_    I’m loved by somebody _

_    I can deal with the bad nights _

_    When I’m with my baby, yeah. _

_    (Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo) _

  
  


After that, Justin Bieber’s surprisingly pleasing voice entered into the playlist with the fabulous bop song  _ ‘Sorry’ _ , followed closely behind with  _ ‘Hair Up’ _ , the song from the kids movie  _ Trolls _ with an ultra heavy beat and some legit bass. The cool guitar intro for the Chainsmoker’s  _ ‘Something Just Like This’ _ came next, making you want to dance yourself off the side of the bed.

 

Post Malone’s  _ ‘Psycho’ _ had you nodding along to one of the few American rap songs you enjoyed.  After that, Lauv’s  _ ‘I Like Me Better’ _ came on, filling your ears with the catchy electro-tune and making you body-roll and sing softly along to his sweet lyrics. Lady Gaga’s  _ ‘Bad Romance’ _ shattered the calm-ish vibes, reminding you that this was, indeed, an obscure playlist.

 

However, the less... _ brutal _ sound of Cheat Code’s  _ ‘No Promises’ _ quickly got you from the  _ I-want-you-to-absolutely-ruin-me _ mentality to  _ Let’s-take-some-risks-baby-it’s-worth-it _ . Followed by Billie Eilish’s ‘Bad Guy’, you sang the low, almost whispered lyrics with a kind of dark satisfaction, but you sang along to Charlie Puth’s  _ ‘Attention’ _ as loud as you could, knowing that now, after at least 30 minutes, you were definitely alone.

 

Instead of that improving your mood, it just made you feel depressed and even more lonely. You shut off the music in the middle of a rock song, yanking the earbuds out and flinging the iPod onto the bed.

 

Already nearly bored out of your mind, you sighed, thinking that  _ anything _ would be better than this. Lifting up your feet, you studied your glowing red socks. After a few seconds, you closed your eyes, letting your legs fall and bounce against the springy mattress.

 

Library. You could burn time at the library.

 

With a muffled grunt, you sat up on the bed. You put away the device, and, deciding that you had nothing to lose, walked out of your room with no shoes on over your glowing yellow socks. There wasn’t anyone to really judge you anyway.

 

Down the staircase you went, padding through the quiet Gryffindor common room and climbing through the portrait hole. You walked through the empty, decorated halls, passing the conversing portraits on your way to the Hogwarts library. The December cold in the stone floors seeped through your purple socks, and you shivered, looking forward to the carpet in the library.

 

Hugging your robes closer to your body as you descended two floors, you quickly made your way through the halls. Then footsteps sounded through the hall you were about to turn onto. 

 

At first you were startled, but then remembered that the teachers were still here. Hopefully, it would be Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick or someone like them.

 

You turned into the hall.

 

And, to your misfortune, you came upon Professor Snape heading past you. 

 

If he had said something, even if it was a snippy, rude, scathing comment, you could have borne it. You had learned to block out most of his comments.

 

But, as he passed you, Snape just looked at you, glancing at your glowing blue socks, and sneered. 

 

A hollow feeling filled your heart as you met Snape’s mocking, judging, degrading eyes; it was like he was saying  _ Look at you. Stuck here, all alone. Unwanted. Unloved. Like me. _

 

You looked down at the floor, hurrying past Snape and trying to swallow past the dry ache in your throat. Your heartbeat pounded inside your head.

 

It wasn’t the  _ unwanted _ part, or even the  _ unloved _ part that really felt painful. It was the  _ Like me _ part, the comparison to himself. If anything, you didn’t want to think of yourself as being like Professor Severus Snape.

 

And then as you turned a corner into the library, you shook your head.

 

Snape hadn’t even  _ said _ anything, so why did it feel like he had? Why the hell had it affected you so much? Why were you even—

 

“(Y/N)?”

 

Your head snapped up at the completely unexpected voice. A voice that you faintly recognized. A voice that belonged to...

 

“Namjoon?” You blinked in surprise as you looked at the Ravenclaw sixth-year sitting at one of the library’s tables. He was surrounded by a total of six books, his hair was messed up and wild, and he was wearing glasses. 

 

Since when did Namjoon wear glasses?

 

“Hi,” he said, just as you blurted “I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

 

A nervous chuckle danced between the two of you. Namjoon glanced down at your illuminated green socks. 

 

“I didn’t know you had glowing socks,” he stated. You felt your cheeks redden and you both glanced at each other, more nervous laughter following. 

 

“I think neither of us intended that these things be seen,” Namjoon offered forth. “So that makes it even, I guess.”

 

You nodded, trying (but overall failing) to lower the color in your cheeks. Namjoon glanced up at you, and smiled a little sheepishly. 

 

“Would you like to sit down?” He offered, pushing out the seat across from him with his foot. “There’s not many people here, and I wouldn’t mind the company.”

 

Seeing no reason not to, you said “Sure, why not?” and sat down in the chair. Pulling it up to the table, you caught a glimpse at the titles of his books.

 

“Herbology books?” You asked, looking at  _ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _ and an assortment of other smaller books on some more specific plants.

 

“Yeah,” sighed Namjoon, running a hand across his face and rubbing his eyes under his glasses. “I suck at Herbology.”

 

A giggle escaped you before you could stop it. 

 

“Herbology isn’t that bad.” You grinned ruefully. “It’s not as bad as D.A.D.A.”

 

Namjoon threw up his hands in mock disgust. 

 

“See,” he cried, “I’d much rather be doing D.A.D.A. than Herbology! You get to actually  _ do _ stuff, like,  _ real stuff _ you can use, not just a bunch of plants. Aurors don’t do much with Herbology.”

 

“ _ Aurors? _ ” You asked, eyebrows high. “You want to be an Auror?”

 

Namjoon looked up at you from above the rim of his nerd glasses. 

 

“Why? Got a problem with that?” He asked quietly.

 

“No, no,” You hastened to amend yourself, holding your hands in front of you. “That’s really cool! It’s just that I wouldn’t be a good Auror, so I don’t think about it much. I’m not good at D.A.D.A.”

 

“What?” It was Namjoon’s turn to be surprised. “Professor Lupin is one of the best D.A.D.A. teachers we’ve had for at least four years!”

 

You shrugged, looking away from Namjoon.

 

“I know, I’m just not very good. I want to be,” you added, looking back up at Namjoon, “But it’s just not my thing, I guess.”

 

“Have you asked for help?” Namjoon remarked, tilting his head a little to the left. 

 

“Nah.” You shrugged. “I’ve never been so bad that I needed help. Why?”

 

Namjoon looked away from you for a second, then met your eyes again. “I was just thinking.”

 

“Thinking...?” You prompted, eyebrow cocked and hands clasped on your lap.

 

“Maybe,” Namjoon proposed, “If you want, we can be study partners. I can help you with D.A.D.A., you can help me with Herbology. What do you think?”

 

You turned it over in your mind, carefully going over what he said, looking for anything suspicious. Finally you shrugged and grinned.

 

“Sounds good to me, study partner.”

  
  


**********************************************

  
  


You spent hours in the library with Namjoon. The only people you saw were Madam Pince, the librarian, and three Gryffindor third-years, Harry Potter (the famous Boy Who Lived), Hermione Granger (the exceedingly smart muggleborn girl), and Ron Weasley (Fred and George’s younger brother). They left soon after they had come, all carrying stacks of large books. You were late to supper; so late, in fact, that you only had time to grab a calzone before the rest of the food vanished.

 

You ate it as you walked slowly back toward the Gryffindor common room. Licking pizza sauce and cheese off your fingers, you rounded the corner of one of the countless decorated and festive halls in the third floor. And... _ encountered _ someone.

 

“ _ (Y/N)? _ ” 

 

First of all:  _ Why _ did people just keep popping up out of nowhere?

 

Second of all: —

 

“ _ Taehyung? _ ” You gasped out, flustered.

 

The boy in front of you looked equally stunned to see you. He stared at you, his gaze being immediately drawn to your socks (which were a violent shade of red, matching your face quite beautifully). Then he tore his eyes away from your feet and met your gaze. His cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment, which may or may not have been due to the fact that he was holding a broomstick, was dusted in snow from head to toe, and through all of his winter robes and such he managed to be wearing a pair of the silliest midnight-blue furry slippers you had ever seen.

 

“What are you doing here?” Your voices asked at the same time. 

 

“Quidditch practice,” Taehyung blurted, just as you said “D.A.D.A. studying.”

 

You looked at each other for an awkward moment. And burst out laughing.

 

“What on  _ earth _ are you wearing?” You cried out. “You look  _ ridiculous _ !”

 

Taehyung laughed even harder.

 

“I could say the same for you!”

 

You laughed and laughed, longer than it was really funny.

 

Laughing was good.

Laughing  _ felt _ good. 

 

“I won’t ask if you won’t,” Taehyung gasped out past giggles of fading laughter.

 

“Agreed.” You unbent, catching deep breaths as you wiped away the wetness that was forming in your eyes. 

 

“So.” Taehyung cleared his throat of any more laughs, leaning against his broomstick. “If I may ask, why are you here, (Y/N)? I thought you’d gone home.”

 

You were determined to not let  _ anything _ related to  _ home _ get you down anymore. You were not going to let it ruin Christmas.

 

“I...well, something came up, and I wasn’t able to go home.” You shrugged it off, acting like (and trying to persuade yourself that) it was no big deal.

 

“Oh.” 

 

A small smile crossed Taehyung’s lips.

 

“What?” You asked, curious.

 

“It’s nothing.” 

 

You cocked your head and gave Taehyung a  _ look _ . A bark of laughter escaped him as he looked down at the floor.

 

“Do you want to hang out?” Taehyung relented, looking up at you. “I mean, it’ll be a long seven days by yourself.”

 

You felt a grin slide across your face.

 

“Sure. Like your birthday?”

 

Taehyung’s eyes lit up. 

It was actually really adorable.

 

“You remembered?” He asked delightedly.

 

You laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

 

“Of course, dummy. I remember my friends’ birthdays.”

 

The grin that split Taehyung’s cheeks made you feel like not being able to go home for Christmas was all worth it.

 

“Okay then. See you around?” Taehyung was already half turned away, but he still looked back at you, his gloved hand on the handle of his broomstick.

 

“See you around,” you confirmed, and with a smile, you turned and went around the corner. You walked a little way before you realized that you had needed to go through that hall. And with a smile and a light scoff at yourself, you turned back, heading for the Gryffindor Common room.

  
  


**********************************************

  
  


During vacation, sleeping in how late is too late?

 

8:00?

9:00?

10:00?

 

Well, if one of those is the marker of “too late”, then you surpassed them all. Drastically.

 

You got up LATE.

 

The sun was very high in the sky when your eyes cracked open. It wasn’t even pouring through the window anymore; there was just a sliver of sunlight on the floor. 

 

You propped yourself up on one elbow, yawning and pushing your mane of hair back away from your face. The unsavory metallic tang of morning breath filled your mouth, and your nose scrunched unhappily.

 

You had forgotten to brush your teeth last night.

 

Oops.

 

Pushing yourself out of bed, you felt your socked feet hit the floor, and you stumbled over to the wardrobe where your clothes were kept. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a warm sweater, you quickly changed out of your pajamas and stuffed them into the wardrobe before closing the door. Donning your protocol black robes, you slipped on your comfiest shoes before heading down the stairs. 

 

A visit to the bathroom and five minutes of putting your hair into a ponytail later, you deemed yourself ready to go down to eat. Hunger began gnawing at your stomach as you walked, and by the time you got to the Great Hall, you felt ravenous. 

 

Once you finally arrived, the hall was completely empty aside from the one table set up in the middle of the big room. The other tables were up against the wall, as there were so few students here that it was easier to just have one for all the remaining teachers and students. 

 

You approached the table just as dishes appeared. Full of lunch food. 

 

You groaned. Loaded baked potatoes didn’t sound nearly as good as some pumpkin pastries. Deciding to see what you could get from the kitchens, you left the Great Hall and its smells of lunch behind you and headed over to the painting. Tickling the pear and heading through the tunnel for the kitchen, you successfully received a napkinful of donuts and pastries, along with a glass of milk. 

 

You ate down there amongst the chattering and very excited elves. It was Christmas Eve (which you had pretty much forgotten), and they were preparing a magnificent feast for tomorrow’s Christmas dinner. You silently vowed not to miss that meal.

 

You carefully crept out back into the hallway, making sure you were undetected by the (extremely few in number) other people in the castle. Making sure you were indeed alone, you casually walked back up to Gryffindor Tower. 

 

Of course, you met nobody.

 

You went to your room, pulling out the stack of presents you had to send by mail. Adding the presents for your parents to the stack of outgoing mail, you sighed. Taking Taehyung’s from the stack, you picked up the rest, putting them in your emptied satchel, and headed out toward the school Owlry.

 

As you walked, you thought about the recipients of the gifts in your satchel: your mom and dad, your one best friend and occasional pen pal from back home (who by the way didn’t know you were a student of magic and went to Hogwarts), your grandmparents, Jungkook, Ella, Jimin...

 

You sighed, adjusting the strap of your bag. 

 

Jimin was home with his parents.

He was sleeping in his own bed, in his own room, in his own house.

He was having a good time.

He was  _ happy _ .

You could be happy for him.

 

At least you had Taehyung for company.

 

Wait.

 

Taehyung  _ and _ Namjoon.

 

_ Right _ .

 

Feeling a little mopey, you turned a corner, heading to one of the main staircases that led to the Owlry. You took a deep breath, grabbing onto the handrail, and began the climb.

 

Halfway up, you were starting to pant. Also at the halfway point, the staircase conveniently decided to  _ move _ .

 

Gosh freaking darn.

 

Groaning inwardly and cursing your bad luck under your breath, you waited until the staircase had shuddered to a halt, meeting a landing where it would take you almost twice as long to get to the Owlry. Scowling, you trudged up the stupid darn stairs, growing madder and madder with each step you took. By the time you reached the landing, you were almost  _ livid _ at the person who decided to have the  _ freaking stairs move around _ and make people—

 

“(Y/N)?”

 

The voice sent tingles running down your spine. Your stomach lurched and you felt your heartbeat pounding in your head. 

 

_ No _ .

No  _ way _ .

He was at home, he was with his family, he wasn’t here at Hogwarts for  _ Christmas _ ...

 

You slowly turned, eyes wide. 

They met a pair of brown ones that you knew and loved so,  _ so _ dearly. 

 

“Jimin?” You whispered, afraid your voice would crack. 

 

A stack of parcels lay cradled in Jimin’s hands. But he didn’t blink once as he strode forward. An arm slipped around your waist, and suddenly his lips were pressing against yours. It took a half a second for your body to respond to the abrupt action on Jimin’s part. You kissed him back, your hands resting comfortably on his shoulders. 

 

He held the kiss for an exact ten seconds.

 

Seriously. 

You counted.

 

However, when Jimin pulled away, you pushed on his shoulders, backing up a step.

 

“We can’t—Jimin, not here! Someone could see!” You hissed, heart beating fast as you glanced around fearfully, your mouth still warm from where his had been.

 

Jimin let loose a laugh.

 

“Who would see?” He scoffed, gesturing around at the emptiness of the big staircase tower. “It’s not like Hogwarts is overrun with people or anything.”

 

“I know, I know,” you said, but still glanced around furtively. Jimin noticed, then smiled a little at you.

 

“Okay, fine,” Jimin sighed. He glanced at your satchel. “Books? Or something else?”

 

“Presents to send out,” you replied. “I’m headed to the Owlry.” You glanced at the packages he had tucked under his arm when he had leaned in to kiss you. “You?”

 

“Owlry,” Jimin confirmed. He held out a hand to you, grinning. “Shall we walk together?”

 

For a split second, a doubting  _ What if someone sees? _ flashed through your mind, setting you on edge. But when you saw the happiness in Jimin’s eyes, you decided to risk it, and slipped your hand into his. 

 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Jimin confessed. “I heard that you were going to stay back this year, and I thought you might be lonely.”

 

You figured that wasn’t the  _ only _ reason, because his ears flushed the smallest bit as he spoke. 

 

“So the first thing I did was look in the library,” Jimin continued. “Knowing you, and your love for books.”

 

You smiled. He  _ did _ know you well. 

 

“But,” Jimin sighed, “You weren’t there. So I checked all the classrooms. No you. Then I went and checked if the Room if Requirement was in use. It wasn’t. I went to supper, hoping you’d be there. You weren’t.”

 

You were silent as you listened to Jimin recount his search. A part of you felt a little hollow and guilty at all the trouble you unwittingly put him to. He had been  _ looking _ for you.

 

“So then I went  _ back _ to the library,” Jimin continued. “By then I was starting to worry you  _ had _ left and I had stayed for no reason.” A sad kind of chuckle escaped his lips. “And when I arrived at the library, you weren’t there. So I went to bed.”

 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, giving his hand a squeeze. “You were right, I  _ did _ go to the library. I practically spent all day there. But you were a step and a half ahead of me.”

 

A rueful laugh escaped Jimin.

 

“Naturally it would just  _ have _ to be that way.”

 

“Of course it would.” You sighed, your free hand resting on the strap of your satchel. “I’m here, though. And you found me.”

 

Jimin smiled at you, his fingers gently squeezing yours. You were feeling better about walking with Jimin, but every time you turned a corner, your heart pounded like you were doing something illegal. 

 

_ Being in love wasn’t illegal _ , you reminded yourself after you had nearly panicked when you could’ve sworn that you’d heard footsteps close by.  _ It was okay to love Jimin. It wasn’t a crime to hold his hand. _

 

That didn’t stop you from worrying though. 

Worrying about what might happen if people found out about your secret romance. 

Worrying how your friends would react when they learned that you were in love with a Slytherin.

Worrying that Jimin might get hurt.

That he might become a target.

Because of you.

 

You tried to shake off the fear for Jimin’s sake as he happily walked beside you, his warm hand clasping yours. You playfully bumped your shoulder lightly against his, grinning up at him as he beamed down at you. Your fingers interlaced at some point; you couldn’t say exactly when because it just kind of happened. And it felt  _ right _ .

 

You travelled together through the winding corridors and up staircases toward the Owlry tower. Silence stretched between you, but it was a comfortable silence; it was easy and light and in a small way, it was comforting. Just letting each other know that you were there for them. Affirming and reassuring.

 

When you finally got to the base of the winding circle staircase that led up to the Owlry, you let out a weary sigh as you gazed at the open mouth of the long spiral staircase that would take you up to the top. Jimin flashed a grin your way, squeezing your hand and lightening your heart in the process. And you both started the trek.

 

Climbing the stairs to the tower where all the owls spent their time was no cake walk. After what felt like an hour, you two arrived at the door huffing and out of breath. 

 

Climbing so many flights of stairs all the freaking time should have paid off and given you some fabulous legs. Instead, it did nothing for your thighs, and just constantly made you sweaty and out of breath.

 

There should seriously be some health benefits for climbing stairs every day. 

 

Winded (but trying not to look like it), you casually leaned a shoulder against the stone wall of the tower room. Around you, owls of every breed and size perched on rungs imbedded in the wall and sat in little boxes that looked like nests. Bird droppings littered the floor in the far corner, and feathers drifted airily down to settle on any surface that happened to be beneath it.

 

Jimin, who was gently petting a handsome screech owl, didn’t notice you watching him until the bird swiveled it’s head to stare at you with huge, unblinking brown eyes. 

 

You didn’t notice you were smiling until Jimin’s eyes followed its movement, landing on your face, a soft smile adorning his features as he looked at you.

 

“Yours?” You asked quietly.

 

Jimin nodded, running a finger down the back of the owl’s neck feathers. It made a soft chortling sound, shuffling its wings a little as it shifted closer to Jimin.

 

“His name is Rhit,” Jimin murmured softly, gently ruffling the bird’s feathers with his fingertips.

 

“Rhit?” 

 

“Yeah.” Jimin sounded a little self conscious as he ducked his head. “I was trying to think of a cool name. Rhit sounded cool to me.”

 

“I think Rhit sounds cool,” you replied honestly, earning a somewhat grateful smile from Jimin. You propelled yourself off the wall, your breathing now under control, and approached the flock of owls. The birds stared at you curiously, cocking a head, shifting a wing every so often as they watched you. 

 

“Rhyme!” You called, and patted a perch that was near you. A whoosh of flapping wings, and then Rhyme soared from the ceiling to land gracefully on the wooden perch.

 

“This this one’s mine,” you said affectionately, smoothing down her back feathers. 

 

Jimin smiled as his eyes flicked from Rhyme to you.

 

“I like her name,” he said. “Sounds like something you’d come up with.”

 

You grinned at his words as you looked at your bird. She was lovely; a small Boreal owl with a light cream colored belly and brown speckled plumage everywhere else. Her deep black eyes with gold rims shone like marbles, and her hooked beak was a graceful curve to match her talons. 

 

“I need you to take this to Mom and Dad, okay Rhyme?” You whispered as you reached into your satchel and pulled out a large package that held presents for your parents, your grandma, and your best friend back home. A letter lay enclosed with obvious directions on mailing the two outgoing packages. Rhyme bobbed her head twice, a soft thrumming sound emanating from her as you stroked her feathers before attaching the package to her legs. Then with a quick, brushed kiss because you felt like it, you carried her to the open window, and she took off, spreading her glinting wings to catch the air.

 

You watched her for a moment, seeing her small shape disappear into the distance, heading for home. With a small, inward sigh, you turned back to the birds. Jimin was attaching a package to Rhit’s legs. 

 

For a moment you watched his gentle fingers carefully tie the strings to the owl’s legs, making sure that the knots weren’t too tight. A surge of affection blossomed in your chest as you watched Jimin gather Rhit into his arms and carry him to the window you had just left. He set the bird down, stroked its feathers a few times, and then whispered something to it and sent it off.

 

Smiling, you turned to the school owls. You selected a smaller one with adorable markings on its face and warm brown plumage. You tied Jungkook’s gift to its legs, and stroking it a few times, whispered instructions on where to take it. The owl gave a bob that looked kind of like a nod, then hopped a few times and launched itself into the air. It soared through the window and out of sight.

 

You did the same with the gift for Ella, and when the owl disappeared out the window, you turned to find Jimin looking at you. 

 

“What is it?” You asked curiously, and Jimin smiled softly. 

 

“You’re just so pretty,” he whispered.

 

Your heart sighed and swooned at his words. And then Jimin’s arms were around you, his lips pressing lightly against yours. You melted against him, your hands resting lightly on his chest.

 

When he pulled away, a smile curved his mouth.

 

“Ahh, (Y/N),” he sighed, “I’m glad to be here with you.”

 

“Even for Christmas?” You asked, feeling a little guilty that you were the reason that he had stayed. 

 

“Are you kidding?” Jimin laughed, holding you tighter. “ _ Especially _ for Christmas.”

 

The world seemed to glow as he kissed you again. Then he took your hand and walked you back down the stairs, talking all the while.

 

“Will you spend Christmas with me?” Jimin asked, glancing at you eagerly.

 

“Absolutely,” you grinned, squeezing his hand. “I have a question, though.”

 

“Go ahead,” Jimin replied, looking at you.

 

“I have a friend here who’s also alone,” you explained. “Can he celebrate with us too?”

 

Jimin blinked once in surprise. 

 

“I—sure, I guess,” he agreed.

 

“Awesome,” You beamed. “Thanks, Jimin.” You leaned your head against his shoulder as you walked. 

 

“You’re the best, do you know that?” You whispered softly.

 

“Yeah.” Jimin smiled, but he seemed a little distracted. “Umm, If you don’t mind me asking, who is this friend?”

 

“Taehyung Kim. Ravenclaw fifth-year.” You replied instantly. Then you glanced up at Jimin, a nervous frown creasing your forehead. “I mean, is that  _ really _ okay with you? If you don’t want to hang out with him, it’s okay, Jimin.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine.” Jimin was quick to protest, but you could hear the slight  _ oddness _ in his voice.

 

Was he... _ jealous _ ?

 

“Hey.” You bumped against his shoulder, coaxing a smile from his lips. “It doesn’t have to be all day.”

 

Jimin nodded, his silver hair falling forward into his eyes. His lips pressed together, probably trying to hide a grin. 

 

“You know what’ll be nice?” You said, trying to change the subject.  

 

“What?” 

 

“I won’t have to send your present by owl.”

 

Jimin chuckled.

 

“You’re right. I can give you your gift in person.”

 

You intertwined your fingers with his as you walked back to the main hall. 

 

“Got any ideas of what to do?” Jimin asked. You started to shake your head, but as you passed the trophy room, you saw Peeves bobbing upside down, emptying a jar of slimy green stuff all over. You remembered Jungkook’s parting words. An evil smirk curled your lips and you nodded, putting your finger to your lips.

 

As Jimin gave a small nod, you pulled your wand from your robes. Glancing mischievously at Jimin, you carefully peeked around the door, aimed you wand at the poltergeist, and whispered a charm.

 

Peeves yelped in surprise as a big, fluffy white beard sprouted from his chin. A red cap materialized on top of his head, and no matter how he flipped and scrabbled at it, he couldn’t get it off. 

 

You and Jimin ran down the hallway, dying of held in laughter as you left Peeves looking uncannily like a short, ugly, and rather angry Santa Clause. For the rest of the day, you and Jimin wandered around doing...well...nothing, really.

 

When supper rolled around, you left Jimin and quickly ran your satchel back to your room. You hurried down the halls and staircases to the Great Hall. Breathing heavily, you burst in, and straightening your robes, approached the table. And nearly froze.

 

A few of the teachers were seated at the table: McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Sprout, and Flitwick. The three young Gryffindors sat at the table, looking a little uncomfortable next to Namjoon, who was reading a book while eating. Jimin sat at the table, a seat empty next to him. And you would’ve taken it if it hadn’t been for two people.

 

Jackson Cropwell and Bentley Greene were sitting across from Snape.

 

They were  _ here?! _

 

Your mood had officially just dropped at least five notches. 

 

Without breaking your stride, you walked around the table, sitting in the chair that was next to Professor McGonagall and almost in front of Jimin. Without sparing Jimin a single glance, you busied yourself with adjusting your robes and filling your plate with food. But, out of the corner of your eye, you saw Jackson Cropwell look your way and then almost imperceptibly nudge Bentley, smirking all the while. A twinge of annoyance and suspicion ran through your mind, and you had to intentionally force yourself not to look their way.

 

But you also saw Jimin shoot a glance at you, a slightly bewildered look on his face. 

 

A stab of guilt pricked your heart as you thought about the empty seat next to him, but you quickly justified your actions with the claim of keeping Jimin safe. 

 

Was he mad at you for not sitting by him? Had you accidentally hurt his feelings?  _ Surely _ he understood you were only trying to protect the two of you. That you hadn’t meant anything by not sitting next to him. Oh gosh, had he  _ saved _ that seat purposefully for you?

 

Just then, your fluttering and anxious thoughts were interrupted as Taehyung plopped himself down in the seat opposite you, the exact chair that you were worrying about. He greeted you cheerfully, and you returned it in like manner, but you didn’t miss Jimin’s judging and annoyed glance sweep over Taehyung. His disapproval was quickly masked though, so for a second you weren’t sure if you had just imagined it, but then you noted the slight way his fingers gripped his fork tighter and a tiny crease form in between his eyebrows. 

 

Hugely maintaining facial composure, you began eating, trying to keep your emotional frenzy of thoughts and smiles and doubts at bay. Once or twice, you felt Cropwell’s eyes resting on you, and you inwardly shuddered. Pretending you didn’t notice, you chatted amiably on with Taehyung, praying that Jimin wouldn’t be offended that you were giving him a slightly cold shoulder. You tried to communicate that to him through widely spaced flashed glances, but either he wasn’t looking, wasn’t getting it, or he was masking his response so well that you couldn’t understand him. Finally, you gave up and just quickly finished eating.

 

As you left the room, you heard another chair scraping across the stone floor. You briefly wondered who it was, but you quickly forgot to think about it as you headed for the library. You spent hours looking through the shelves, leisurely picking out interesting books and flipping through them, eventually compiling a sizable stack. 

 

You had no assignments for over the holiday break, and you had always been on top of your schoolwork. Honestly, you weren’t a big homework freak. It was just... there was no way you could possibly complain about learning magic. If you hadn’t gotten the letter from Hogwarts, you’d have been stuck in a Muggle high school doing history and math and science. And to you there was zero contest on which you’d rather have homework for.

 

You carried the stack of books over to where Madam Pince sat behind her desk. Beaming at you, she wrote down which books you were borrowing, and asked how you were. As you replied cheerfully, you wondered if she had favorite students, and if you were one of them. 

 

As you walked toward Gryffindor Tower, you noticed that outside the windows you passed, the night was pitch black aside from the full moon that hung like a white orb in the sky. Checking your watch, you were startled to find that it was 11:30 at night. You wondered guiltily if you had kept Madam Pince in the library and away from her bed.

 

At the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, you hurried up to the Fat Lady’s portrait. But instead of the plump woman residing in the frame, it was a feisty little knight and his pony. After the scare of Sirius Black ripping and slicing the Fat Lady’s portrait back in November, Sir Cadagon was the only one willing to take up the now dangerous job.

 

“Password?” Sir Cadagon asked in his overly excited voice.

 

“Scurvy cur,” you sighed, and the portrait swung open. You ignored the little knight’s whoops and hollers as you climbed into the Gryffindor common room. A large pile of thick, old books lay on one of the tables in the corner. Curiously glancing at a cover, you were mildly surprised to find that it was a book of case records for dangerous animals.

 

You climbed the girls staircase, and plopped the books down next to your bed. Barely bothering to get into pajamas, you practically fell into bed, snuggling down against the cold under your two comforters. And you fell asleep instantly.

  
  
  


**********************************************

  
  
  


You woke up to a warbling hoot. You cracked open your eyes to see Rhyme perched above your head on the headboard. The morning sun was brilliant as it streamed in through the windows.

 

It was Christmas.

 

“Rhyme?” You moaned out sleepily. “How’d you get in ‘ere?”

 

She gave a soft cooing sound, and glided over to perch on the footboard of your bed, turning her head to stare at you with her enormous golden eyes. Yawning, you rubbed your sleep-filled eyes and sat up in bed. 

 

Then your eyes popped open.

 

You scrambled out from under your covers, and raced to the foot of your bed. A large, lumpy package sat next to a few smaller ones on the ground. A grin spread across your face. Even though you were 16, going on 17, the simple magic of presents was still exciting beyond measure. 

 

Falling to your knees, you reached for the biggest one, ripping it open. A number of smaller, brightly wrapped packages tumbled out, and your excitement mounted.

 

Within the space of five minutes, all of your presents were unwrapped. 

 

Your mom and dad had sent a gift of several galleons and a small Polaroid camera, along with a large, soft sweater that you instantly adored. Your grandparents on your mom’s side sent you money (which your parents had exchanged for wizarding coins). Your grandma on your dad’s side had gotten you a lovely silver necklace with your birthstone. Your friend Emmy from back home sent you a t-shirt making kit and a framed wall photo of you two last summer from when you visited Chicago.  

 

Ella had given you a very nice pair of fingerless gloves and a matching scarf and hat with a fluffy pompon on the top. And from Jungkook, your most considerate friend, you received a very delightful prank. 

 

The last present, you had opened his parcel to find a gift box. Curiously pulling the lid off, you had screamed and flung the box away when a very real looking snake had sprung at your face from it. After you had calmed your startled heart down, you retrieved the box and the snake toy on a spring, and discovered that he had put the real gift at the bottom. Along with an amusing apology note, he had included a big assortment of bonbons and chocoballs, which were in several different flavors and by far one of your favorite treats from Honeydukes. You quickly forgave his sense of humor after eating a few.

 

You put on the new sweater and a pair of leggings, tying your hair up in a ponytail. The sweater was a deep sapphire blue, and it was large and roomy, your favorite kind. It hung down to the very tops of your thighs, the sleeves long and perfect for sweater paws. 

 

Your feet slippered and a cherry chocoball stuck in your cheek, you left your customary robes in the wardrobe and headed down to breakfast. As you walked the halls, wonderful smells were filling the air from the kitchens. Apple and cinnamon and cloves and pumpkin and chocolate and turkey and a million other scents made your stomach growl. 

 

As you entered the Great Hall, you saw only two people sitting at the breakfast table. You let out a sigh of relief. You sauntered up to the table, slipping into a chair next to Jimin and across from Taehyung.

 

“G’marning, (Y/N),” Taehyung mumbled, his mouth stuffed with apple and pastry. 

 

“Morning guys,” you sighed out, reaching eagerly for a few apple turnovers and a scoop of mixed fruit salad. 

 

“Is that new?” Jimin asked, fingers tugging gently on your sleeve, a lump of apple in his cheek. “I haven’t seen it before.”

 

“It is new,” you said, a little surprised and rather pleased that he had paid attention to little details like what you wore. “It was a Christmas present.”

 

“Speaking of which,” Taehyung interjected, “Merry Christmas!”

 

“Yeah, Merry Christmas,” you and Jimin said at the same time. 

 

“What’d you get for Christmas, Taehyung?” You asked, stuffing a forkful of fruit into your mouth.

 

He immediately launched into a very descriptive list, which gave you time to eat. Jimin sat quietly eating next to you, listening to Taehyung. Every once in a while, your elbows would bump, and each time you felt a small rush of your heartbeat. You kept a very straight face, trying to mask your feelings for Jimin in front of Taehyung. But he wasn’t paying attention in the slightest.

 

When he finished recounting his tale, there was a moment of silence only broken by quiet chewing. Then Taehyung asked “What did you get, Jimin?”

 

Now with an excuse to look at Jimin, you glanced expectantly at him. Your mind subconsciously noticed that his hair was messy, and that he looked tired.

 

“Oh,” Jimin shrugged, looking down at his plate, which had a half-eaten pastry on it. “It’s not really exciting stuff. I got some clothes, some money, some cologne, a special shampoo and conditioner I like. There’s not much I want.”

 

“Oh.” Taehyung shrugged, lower lip poufing out as he reached for some bacon. “Sounds cool. How about you, (Y/N)?”

 

You swallowed the last of your apple turnover, pouring yourself a mugful of steaming hot chocolate. You gave a brief summary, Taehyung breaking in to ask what a Polaroid camera was. You promised to show him later.

 

“Speaking of later.” Jimin cleared his throat, fingers curled around the mug that you had poured him. “What are we doing for later?”

 

A moment of silence occurred.

 

“I don’t know,” Taehyung said, stuffing a strip of bacon into his mouth. “(Y/N)?”

 

You normally balked at being the one to decide anything. You groped around for an idea, finally offering “We could go outside…?”

 

“It’s cold out!” Taehyung yelped, and pointed to the windows. “It’s snowing!”

 

Instantly exasperated, you threw up your hands. “What else do you suggest, Taehyung?”

 

“The library is open,” he suggested lamely. 

 

The proposition was instantly and vehemently vetoed. His brows furrowed for a minute, then sighed. “Jimin, what do you think? Outside or inside?”

 

“Well...” Jimin drew out the word, tracing a pattern on his mug. “We’ve been inside for quite a while. There really isn’t much to do in here.”

 

“So outside?” You said, taking a sip from your hot chocolate.

 

“Yeah. Sure.”

 

“But there’s dementors out there!” Taehyung wailed.

 

“It didn’t affect you much at the Quidditch game,” you muttered, smirking at the look he shot at you.

 

“Okay,” Taehyung sighed in defeat. “I’ve been overruled. What should we do outside?”

 

“Snowball fight.” You had received inspiration from Taehyung pointing out that it was snowing. But this time it was Jimin who objected.

 

“I’m not doing a snowball fight,” he declared. “I’ll watch.”

 

“Oh, come on!” You urged, but he shook his head. 

 

“Come on, Jimin.” Taehyung sighed loudly, standing up dramatically. “Let’s just do what she says. We’ll never win anyway. You know how those Gryffindors are.”

 

Cackling, Taehyung fled the room as you leaped to your feet, a withering retort poised on your tongue. Jimin let loose a restrained giggle, then immediately ducked under the protection of his raised arms as you turned on him.

 

“He belongs in Gryffindor,” you sniffed, thinking of how much like Jungkook he really was.

 

“Go get ready, (Y/N),” Jimin laughed, his eyes twinkling. “We’ll meet you at the door that we take to get to Care of Magical Creatures.”

 

With a huff, you pushed your chair in and made to leave. But before you could go, Jimin grabbed your hand. 

 

You looked back, fighting a smile. His head lolled over the back of his chair, his pretty mouth grinning at you. Jimin pulled you back to himself, and pulled you down for a quick kiss. 

 

“You owe me (Y/N),” Jimin whispered. “I don’t like the cold.”

 

You gave in to the smile and let it spread across your face. 

 

“I’ll give you an extra sweater,” you offered.

 

Jimin pursed his lips.

 

“Not good enough.”

 

You gave in, chuckling.

 

“Fine then. I’ll give you a kiss or two later. When we get back inside.”

 

“ _ Much _ better.”

 

You laughed and pulled your fingers out of his grasp, leaving him alone at the table as you hurried to Gryffindor Tower.

  
  
  


**********************************************

  
  
  


“Son of a  _ nutcracker! _ ”

 

Taehyung yelped with laughter as you dashed snow out of your eyes. Fury narrowed your vision, and you threw the snowball in your hand as hard as you could. It exploded against the side of Taehyung’s head, and with a sharp cry, he stumbled and fell face-first into a snowdrift. 

 

Howling with triumph, you scooped up a handful of snow and packed it in your gloved hands, running toward where Taehyung was scrambling to get up. He was too late to escape. You smashed it against the back of his head, knocking his head forward. Taehyung squealed loudly as you shoved snow down the back of his number of sweaters and his heaviest winter robes. He swung around in retaliation, knocking you off your feet.

 

Head hitting the ground, you gasped in a breath and flung up your arms in a vain attempt to protect your face. Screaming unintelligible words, Taehyung shoveled up snow and flung in directly in your face. Cold wetness assaulted your bare skin, and you yelped and rolled away from him. Scrambling to your feet, you pushed him off balance, tumbling him into the fluffy snow. You bolted away from Taehyung, who was now running after you, screaming bloody murder and packing a snowball.

 

Jimin was cackling from the sidelines as you vainly tried to get away from Taehyung’s wrath. A snowball smacked against your back with the force of a punch. You stumbled, boots slipping in the powdery snow, and crashed to the ground. You could hear Taehyung coming on like the Hogwarts Express. In a last desperate resort, you scooped up a handful of snow and as Taehyung leaped at you, you smashed it against his face.

 

Taehyung yelled a muffled curse as you used his momentum to propel him away from you. He hurtled headlong into a snow pile that you had constructed with the intention of having a normal snowball fight. You rolled onto your knees, packing as many lumpy snowballs as you could as Taehyung recovered from the fall.

 

Breathing heavily, you pelted Taehyung with the snowballs as he made a dash at you, eyes blazing and looking like he wanted painful revenge. Justifiably terrified, you scrambled out of the way, sending Taehyung barreling past you like a runaway train. You spun around, kneeling to pack a snowball when the impact of something  _ really _ hard made you lurch forward.

 

Jimin’s laughter caught your attention. You whirled in time to see him brushing snow off his gloves. Anger and desire for revenge pulsed through you, and you leaped to your feet and ran at him. Terror registered in Jimin’s eyes, and a shrill scream ripped from his lips as you flung yourself at him.

 

A grunt escaped Jimin as you fell into the snow, your weight landing on top of him. You pushed yourself up to straddle him, and immediately shoved a handful of snow down his front. Jimin cursed and tried to roll out from under you. With a yell of sweet revenge, you battled his flailing arms and flung snow in his face, which he vainly attempted to brush away. 

 

Finally, Jimin grabbed your upper arms, and with a grunt and lots of effort on his part, rolled you both over. Now Jimin was on top, and with an evil smirk, slapped a handful of snow against your cheek. You gasped at the freezing, smarting cold that assailed your senses. You reached up, ripping off his hat, and before he could stop you, filled the green and silver hat with snow. You surged upward, yanking it down over his head. Jimin let out a howl of indignation, yanking the now freezing hat off his head and flinging it away.

 

A piercing battle cry sounded, and Taehyung launched himself at Jimin, knocking him off you. Grunts and scuffling followed as Jimin tried to escape Taehyung’s grip. Snow flew as you joined the fray. Shrieks of laughter mixed with high-pitched wails as the tussle became more violent.

 

Finally, breathless and hoarse, all three of you quit fighting and flopped down on the snow. Your breath plumed up into the cold air like smoke, icy daggers stabbing your lungs with each inhale. Your heart pumped madly, trying to circulate hot blood to your freezing fingers and toes. You lay there for a long moment looking up at the light blue afternoon sky.

 

Next to you, Jimin groaned and sat up. He shook snow out of his silver hair, slapping out his gloves against his thigh. You watched as he attempted to brush snow off his robes, his teeth chattering and his breath frosting in the air.

 

With a sigh, you hoisted yourself up into a sitting position. Jimin got to his feet, and reached out a hand to help you up. Flashing a tiny grin at him, you took his hand, and he pulled you to your feet. A laugh escaping you, you walked over to where Taehyung lay sprawled out on the ground.

 

“Come on Taehyung.” You grabbed one of his hands, which was lying pathetically still on the snow. “Up you go.”

 

Being difficult, Taehyung groaned and hung limp against your attempts to pull him up. 

 

“Jimin.” You appealed to the freezing Slytherin. “Help me get this loser inside for some hot chocolate.”

 

“Hot chocolate?”

 

In an instant Taehyung was on his feet, but Jimin was already hurrying for the door. Following suit, you and Taehyung thudded along behind Jimin, who burst through the doors and into the castle. You rushed inside, and let out a rapturous sigh at the heat that came flooding onto you. Taehyung made a beeline for the Great Hall, hoping to find some hot chocolate left, Jimin slowing down but following close behind. 

 

Shaking and slapping at snow, you clomped your happy way up to Gryffindor Tower. Taking off your wet snow clothes, you changed back into the original outfit from the morning. Then you reached for your knapsack, which held the gifts for Taehyung and Jimin. Sticking the Polaroid camera in with them, you put on your normal robes and descended all the way down to the Great Hall. 

 

Stomach growling, you thought about the terrific feast that lay in store for you. Visions of many, many good things danced before your eyes, making your mouth water. When you finally got to the Great Hall, though, you were mildly surprised.

 

All of the teachers who had stayed were fanned out around the table, mixed in with the students who’d stayed. You glanced around hurriedly, but the only seat available was the one between Jimin and Jackson. Feeling a little trapped, you did your best to hide it as you pulled out the chair and settled into it, slinging your knapsack onto the rung that poked up out of the top.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Professor Dumbledore exclaimed from a different end of the table, the epitome of Christmas cheer.

 

Silently, you tried your best not to feel Jackson’s eyes on you or Jimin’s cold aloofness. You carefully arranged your limbs so that you wouldn’t accidentally touch either of them. 

 

“Crackers!” Dumbledore exclaimed, and passed one to a dour looking Snape. Smirking, you made your first bold move. You handed one to Jackson, the look in your eyes daring him to pull the string. With a look of disdain, he silently snatched it from you and pulled the string.

 

_ Bang! _

 

Snape and Jackson had burst the crackers at the same time. You first saw Jackson’s look of utter contempt at the pointed hat with Gryffindor colors that emerged from his cracker. Then you saw Snape’s very similar look as he looked down at his own hat, a pointed witch’s hat with a large stuffed vulture on top.

 

Your mind instantly thought of the story of boggart Snape, and it was all you could do to not snicker out loud. What restrained you was the fact that definitely three people in this room would turn on you, and two would be more than happy to beat you up for it later.

 

Jackson shoved the hat at you with a look of disgust curving his mouth. Just to incense him, you picked it up and placed it firmly on your head, looking over just in time to see Snape handing Dumbledore the witch’s hat.

 

“Dig in!” Dumbledore happily encouraged everyone at the table, waving his arms at the wide display of dishes. Eager, hungry, and not caring if people stared, you immediately began dishing food onto your plate. Across from you, Professors Sprout and Flitwick were chatting quietly about things like students and grades and the weather, not paying much (if any) attention to you or the two boys seated on opposite sides of you.

 

Taehyung and Namjoon were past Jimin, seated directly in front of Snape and McGonagall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat past Namjoon, and Dumbledore crowned the opposite end of the table. Bentley Greene, who was incidentally loading his plate, was situated across from Jackson, effectively completing the hemming-you-in vibe.

 

Right then, the doors you had just recently come through were pushed open. Professor Trelawney, looking as flashy and shimmery as ever, practically floated over toward where Dumbledore sat, who then proceeded to conjure up a chair for her between a disapproving looking McGonagall and a rather sullen looking Snape.

 

You began to eat as others were dishing turkey and potatoes and cranberry sauce onto their plates. Down the table, there was some slightly amusing chatter about the Seeing Eye and Professor Lupin, who was currently sick and not able to join in the festivities. You kind of felt sorry for him.

 

Taehyung and Namjoon were happily talking as they ate, seemingly oblivious to the tense, heavy silence that stretched over you and the two Slytherins. 

 

Another very loud bang startled you. Taehyung was grinning widely as he picked up a plastic headband with enormous sparkling letters spelling out  _ Merry Christmas _ , slipping it onto his hair. You shook your head and suppressed a smile as you stabbed at a pile of green bean casserole with your fork.

 

You sneaked a glance at Jimin out of the corner of your eye. He was not looking at you, but a twitch of his lips showed that he had seen you. That he was acknowledging you. Not daring to do much else while surrounded by definite and potential hostile witnesses, you didn’t attempt much more contact with Jimin. But from time to time, your elbows would knock together, or your knees bump lightly. And each time you felt a thrill of excitement race up your nerves. 

 

Christmas dinner took ages, and when people finally began staggering away from the table, you felt like you wouldn’t be able to walk straight when you tried. Groaning as you heaved to your feet, you began to regret that fourth slice of pie. Namjoon had already left, bidding you a merry Christmas. Taehyung, seeing you get up, lurched to his feet as you slung your bag over your shoulder. 

 

“Library?” You asked Taehyung, making certain that Jimin could hear. 

 

“Sounds fine to me,” Taehyung groaned. “As long as I don’t have to climb any stairs, I’m good.”

 

A laugh shook your stomach in an unpleasant way. Clapping your friend on the shoulder, you escorted Taehyung out of the doors of the Great Hall and toward the library. You got there in no time, and settled yourselves at a table near the front but out of sight of Madam Pince, somewhere where Jimin would be certain to find you. 

 

“I got you a gift.” You began the conversation with pulling out the small wrapped present, handing it to a beaming Taehyung. 

 

“I have one for you too,” he said, pulling the strings of the bow that adorned the top. “It’s still up in my room though.”

 

Taehyung grinned apologetically, but you waved it away. He ripped the wrapping off, and let out a happy gasp of surprise as the rubber-banded stack of Chocolate Frog cards fell into his hands, along with a small bag of candy.

 

“Awesome!” Taehyung cried, flipping through the cards. You had saved them for over a month, and had persuaded (read: bribed) Jungkook into giving his to you. 

 

_ Jungkook _ .

 

_ What was he doing now? _ You wondered a little sadly. 

 

You quickly returned to the present as Taehyung thanked you enthusiastically. You had given the cards to him now instead of for his birthday (which was a week away), because after you had let him use your Polaroid camera and he had  _ really _ enjoyed it, you had decided to get him something else.

 

You and Taehyung talked for a long time. Jimin still hadn’t showed. You were beginning to worry about him when Taehyung yawned and left for the Ravenclaw dorms with a last “Merry Christmas!”

 

You replied in turn, staying at the table. To pass time, you reached into your bag and pulled out your notebook. Using a thin mechanical pencil, you drew little sketches of Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin. 

 

Jungkook’s page featured him playing Quidditch, modeling in his robes, and sleeping over a scroll of homework. Taehyung’s was less active, mostly consisting of him reading, taking a picture, and also modeling, especially with his cool fabric headband and his dark hair parted over it. But Jimin’s held lots of detail.

 

Sketches of him studying, him smiling, him standing in the snow, him sleeping against your shoulder. The pencil skipped across the page, adding subtle details; quickly sketching some, detailing more on others. When you finished, you gazed down proudly at your works of art.

 

“I didn’t know you liked to draw.”

 

You whipped around with a gasp, snapping the book shut. Jimin stood behind you, grinning and looking a little sheepish. 

 

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t want to interrupt you. You looked so concentrated.”

 

Relaxing massively, you shook your head. 

 

“It’s okay. It’s just...I get startled easily.”

 

His eyebrows raised and his lips quirked.

 

“I noticed. You also look really funny when you jump like that.”

 

“ _ Jimin! _ ”

 

“Calm down. I was just teasing.”

 

You lightly cuffed him with your fist. Jimin grabbed your hand, and with a smile pulled you to him. 

 

“You’re too cute, (Y/N).”

 

“I noticed.”

 

Jimin laughed then, his arm sliding around your shoulders as he leaned in to kiss you. But you put your hands on his chest and pushed away. A flicker of confusion flashed through his eyes, and you hastily whispered “Not here.”

 

Realization visibly dawned on him, and he turned to look around in the direction of the library entrance. Jimin’s arm retreated from around you, and you grabbed your bag, stuffing the pencil and notebook inside. You followed Jimin at a safe distance as he exited the library. You smiled at Madam Pince as you passed her desk, hoping you didn’t look as suspicious as you felt. 

 

Quickly rejoining Jimin outside the library, you hurriedly made your way to a deserted corridor before thinking of the Room of Requirement. Slipping inside, you found the same familiar room that you had used since you had first stumbled inside. The crimson shag carpet was as soft as ever as you sat down next to Jimin, backs against the wood paneling. 

 

“I brought your present,” you said, reaching into your bag as your legs folded underneath you. 

 

“Me too.” Jimin fished his satchel out from under his robes, opening it and reaching inside. 

 

You each produced a wrapped package. His was smaller, more box like, while the one in your hands was flatter, looking like a thick book. Grinning at each other, you exchanged the gifts. Jimin watched you expectantly as you unwrapped the box that he had placed in your hands. 

 

A gasp rushed from your lips as you opened it. Inside, cushioned in soft tissue paper, lay two items. One was a pair of small, gorgeous silver hoop earrings studded with tiny diamonds. A lump formed in your throat as you lifted out a small vial of perfume. 

 

“Thank you,” you managed to get out past the tears that threatened to obstruct your throat. You dabbed some of the perfume against your wrist, lifting it to your nose. A faint scent of mint and fresh rain floated through your nostrils. It smelled good. It smelled a little like him, but with enough mint to make it girly.

 

“I love it.” You tucked the perfume back into the box, touching the earrings, swallowing past the lump in your throat. “They’re both so beautiful.”

 

“I...you’re welcome.” Jimin looked a little let down, but was doing his best to mask it.

 

“Hey.” You reached up, caressing his cheek. Jimin’s eyes met yours, and you smiled. “I really do love them, Jimin. It’s just...they’re so  _ nice _ . They’re  _ so beautiful _ . Thank you so much.”

 

A smile curved his pretty lips, and you leaned over and kissed them. Jimin melted under your touch, leaning into your lips, his free hand resting lightly on your waist. 

 

When you breathlessly pulled away from the kiss, you said “Now you open my gift.”

 

Looking a little reluctant, Jimin let go of you and turned to the package on his lap. He carefully untied the ribbon, running a finger through the creases in the wrapping paper to peel it open. You tried not to fidget as you watched him unveil the box. 

 

“Wow,” Jimin breathed, looking at you with wide, sparkling eyes. “Thank you, (Y/N), I’ve  _ always _ wanted a box!”

 

“ _ Oh you! _ ” You slapped at his arm, laughing along with him. 

 

Still chuckling, Jimin lifted the lid on the box. Then a gasp of his own dropped from his lips. 

 

You felt your heart lurch unexpectedly. 

 

Was it not good enough?

Did he not like it?

Did he  _ hate _ it?

 

Jimin’s fingers lifted the picture frame out of the packaging. It was a watercolor pencil sketch you’d done. It was an achromatic picture, all in greys and blacks—charcoal, silver, obsidian, smoke, pewter, granite, fog, slate— and it was a drawing of the first night in the hospital wing. It was like someone had taken a picture of it from somewhere else: Jimin’s bed in the corner, you sitting next to him on the bed, your hand clasping his. Moonlight streamed in through the window, illuminating his figure and casting shadows across your face and different parts of the room. 

 

You had spent hours trying to get it right: the coloring, the shadowing, the textures. Now you suddenly felt like you had given Jimin an incomplete work. You saw sudden flaws.

 

_ The blanket didn’t crease like that _ , you thought, panic rushing through you. His hair wasn’t that fluffy. His arm was too skinny to look like that wrapped in bandages.  _ How _ had you missed those—

 

“Wow.” Jimin’s voice whispered, almost reverently. “This is amazing.”

 

You broke out of your train of thought. His fingers ran across the glass of the frame, touching where the two people resided in the picture. 

 

“When I said I didn’t know you liked to draw, I didn’t know you were  _ this good _ .” Jimin looked at you, his eyes bright and smile radiant. A relieved breath expanded in your chest. 

 

“Is this really how I looked?” Jimin asked curiously, peering at the small pencil form of himself.

 

“Pretty close.” You stifled a giggle. “Except you had a little more color, and you were screaming randomly and sweating buckets.”

 

Jimin looked a little aghast. Then he shook his head.

 

“Most of what I remember was pain and how you looked. Against the moonlight, I couldn’t see much of you, but I knew it was you. You looked like an angel.”

 

Memory taking you back, you nodded. “You said as much.”

 

Jimin smiled down at the picture. “I meant it, too.”

 

You beamed, leaning your head against the side of his, snuggling up against him. 

 

“Thank you (Y/N),” Jimin whispered.

 

“You’re welcome,” you breathed back, eyes fluttering shut. Jimin’s hand found yours, twining your fingers together.

 

You sat like that for a while, heads leaning together as you rested your backs against the wall. You were getting close to dozing off when Jimin stirred next to you.

 

“Merry Christmas, (Y/N),” Jimin murmured. He leaned over, briefly brushing his warm lips against your cheek. 

 

“You can do better than that,” you mumbled, eyes opening tiredly, feeling him chuckle. Fingertips lifted your face, sliding into your hair, and then he was kissing you.  _ Deeply _ . When Jimin pulled away, it was just for you to kiss him again, your hand cupping his shoulder as he leaned toward you. 

 

A brief third kiss was pressed to your lips, and then Jimin rested back against the wall, a smile curving his lips as his eyes closed sleepily. You snuggled up next to him, pressing your shoulders and arms together.

 

You sat there for a bit longer, until you finally woke yourself up enough to think that you should go to bed. Before you woke Jimin, you got out your Polaroid camera and snapped a quick picture, putting it the photo and the camera back in your bag. Gently shaking Jimin awake, you both picked up your presents and stumbled to the door. 

 

Sleepily walking through the corridors, you and Jimin moved side by side until he stopped you near the Great Hall. Curious, you turned to ask him why he stopped, but he quickly silenced you.

 

Jimin leaned into you, his mouth meeting yours in a rapturous kiss. His hands rested lightly on your waist, coaxing your own hands to thread into his silver locks. 

 

When he pulled away, eyes smiling, all he did was point up and say “Mistletoe.” 

 

You nodded, understanding blooming in your whirling mind. You continued walking, until Jimin parted ways with you as he headed for the Slytherin dorms, telling you one last Merry Christmas as he went. You hauled yourself up the stairs and through the Gryffindor common room, shrugging your robes off onto the floor and putting your satchel down on the ground. You literally fell into bed, and within a minute, you were asleep.

  
  
  


**********************************************

  
  
  


After that, the days went by faster. You studied with Namjoon some, hung out with Taehyung and Jimin often, and occasionally snuck a kiss from Jimin. Peeves did get his revenge on you, dumping an entire container-full of glitter (where did he get glitter?) on your head. You continued to pick glitter out of your hair and off your skin even after several showers. 

 

Jackson and Bentley had stayed at a comfortable distance, but something in your gut was worried and suspicious at their distance. But you pushed your fears to the back of your mind. You were determined to not let their unpleasant selves ruin your vacation.

 

December 29th, two nights before New Year’s Eve, you were comfortable. You had ordered Taehyung’s birthday gift through your parents, and it had come with Rhyme the day before, just in time for his birthday tomorrow. After spending the day reading in the cozy Gryffindor common room, you were happy as you descended for supper.

 

You entered the Great Hall, instantly more on guard because of the two Slytherin boys sitting across from Jimin. You easily took the chair between Taehyung and Jimin, blocking out the glance that Jackson and Bentley shot you. 

 

The meal was more or less quiet, because nobody felt like talking much with the teachers right there to hear. The food was good and hot, warming you from head to toe. But Jackson’s consistent eyes on you made your heart feel cold.

 

You grabbed Jimin’s hand under the table. His fingers closed around yours, and you felt the question  _ What’s wrong? _ he was silently asking. 

 

Peeling his hand open, you traced letters on his palm: J A C K S O N

 

Jimin’s eyes snapped to you, curiosity and alarm plain in his gaze.

 

Making sure Jackson and Bentley weren’t looking, you mouthed  _ He’s staring at me.  _

 

Jimin’s eyes immediately flicked to the boys, then back at you. His eyes told of his confusion, but he squeezed your hand and smiled slightly.  _ Library _ , he mouthed, and got up from his chair.

 

You watched out of the corner of your eye as Jimin left. You waited for a while before you got up from the table, pushing your chair back in as you walked away. 

 

To your immense dismay, Jackson decided that he was finished as well, and followed you as you walked toward the exit. The hairs on your arms rose in alarm as you carefully kept your pace, but as soon as you were out of sight of the people still at the table, you began to walk faster. Footsteps hurried behind you, and your heart began to hammer.

 

What was Jackson Cropwell  _ doing? _

 

Stomach rolling unpleasantly, you forced yourself not to look back. But when a hand grabbed your shoulder and spun you around, your heart nearly thudded out of your chest.

 

“Mudbloods don’t mix with purebloods, (Y/N),” Jackson hissed ominously in your ear. And then, with an evil smirk, he swept off.

 

Your heart pounded with the threatening tone in his comment.

 

Had he seen you with Jimin earlier? 

Did he  _ know?  _

 

You watched as Cropwell rounded a corner in the hall, and only then did you run. Feet pounding and heart thumping and breathing labored, you raced up flights of stairs, and only stopped at the entrance portrait to the Gryffindor common room. Any thought of joining Jimin in the library had fled your mind.

 

“Password?” Sir Cadagon bellowed, though you were the only person in sight. 

 

“Scurvy cur,” you gasped out past heavy breaths from running. Your thighs burned, and your heart was racing. 

 

Sir Cadagon grumbled about you being a lady and him not having anyone to have a proper duel with as the portrait swung open.

 

You bolted in, racing up the girls staircase. You flung open the door to your room, closing it and sagging against it. You sank to the floor, back pressed against the wood. Breathing heavily, you pressed the heels of your hands into your temples. 

 

You would not be so scared of him.

You  _ would not _ let him scare you.

 

_ What could he do to you? _ You thought, chest swelling defiantly. But then...

 

_ What could he do to Jimin? _ A little voice whispered in your head. And that undermined all the tiny bits of courage you had attempted to raise.

 

You buried your face in your hands, feeling like the weight of the implied threat in Jackson’s statement would crush you. 

 

Then you sucked in a deep breath. 

 

You  _ would not _ be afraid of him. 

After all, who could scare a Gryffindor? 

 

Instantly, several names came to mind, but you stubbornly blocked them out. A new energy pulsed through you; a new, fragile freedom lifted the fear of Jackson. 

 

You got up, changed into pajamas, brushed your teeth, braided your hair, and crawled beneath both comforters. And you fell asleep dreaming of Jimin. 

  
  
  


**********************************************

  
  
  


The next day was two things. December 30, and Taehyung’s 17th birthday. 

 

You spent the day close to fearless. You’d hung out with Taehyung, as promised. He was delighted with the small camera you’d gotten him, and had instantly started talking angles and lighting. Apparently he enjoyed art, and was very good at photography even though he’d only been exposed to it very briefly.

 

You had taken him to the kitchens (which he’d known about) and had gotten lots of cake. Lemon was the best in your opinion, but Taehyung loved the rich chocolate cake. Jimin joined you for the rest of the afternoon, wishing Taehyung a happy birthday and welcoming him to the bright world of being 17. 

 

You weren’t that far behind in the age category; your birthday was in the early quarter of the year, so just a few months more. You pacified yourself with that knowledge as Taehyung occasionally pulled the ‘older-than-you’ jokes.

 

The three of you talked photography and art and modeling all the way to the Great Hall that night for supper. Chattering away, you descended on the table with healthy appetites (the cake had long since stopped making you feel full). The conversation didn’t wane, despite the other people there, but it did get quieter and less animated. 

 

A pleasant atmosphere permeated the air around the table full of students and teachers alike. Even Snape wasn’t scowling as much as usual. Conversations were lively in topic, if subdued in tone. Jackson and Bentley disappeared earlier than usual, leaving you in even higher spirits. You felt comfortable sitting there in between Jimin and Taehyung; like there was no one to judge if you looked at Jimin longer than a split second.

 

Jimin left before you and Taehyung, mentioning that he needed sleep and giving you a warm smile. You practically glowed inside as he walked away. Oblivious, Taehyung kept talking.

 

After a while, you and Taehyung got up from the supper table, leaving the adults and Namjoon to finish their dessert. Namjoon was reading a thick book, and the three Gryffindor third-tears had long since left.

 

As you strolled aimlessly through the halls, you and Taehyung talked lots.

 

“So,” Taehyung cleared his throat, fresh off the subject of art, “Heard anything from Jungkook?”

 

“Nope.” You felt a tiny twinge of sadness at his name, but quickly brushed it off. “Did I tell you what he gave me for Christmas?”

 

He hadn’t, so you recounted the story. Taehyung guffawed when you told about the springy snake, and said that it was such a Jungkook thing. You heartily agreed. 

 

“Did I tell you what he got  _ me _ for Christmas?” Taehyung laughed. 

 

You shook your head.

 

“Well.” Taehyung grinned. “I get this package all wrapped up nicely. A note on it said not to open it until 8:00AM. So, naturally, I was insanely curious. But I managed to wait most of the time.”

 

You grinned, expecting that twist. 

 

“And...?”

 

“Well, I got a little eager. And I ripped open the package, and  _ BANG! _ ” You burst out laughing at the look on Taehyung’s face. “The boy had planted a dung-bomb in my present!”

 

You laughed even harder, imagining the scene that must have unfolded.

 

“So I’m sleeping in a different room until the smell goes away,” Taehyung said, nose wrinkling. “It stinks. But luckily, his was the first I’d opened and the candy inside was unscathed, not to mention my other presents.”

 

“Naturally. He’s a pranking genius, just like Fred and George.”

 

Taehyung’s eyes got a sudden gleam. It reminded you so much of Jungkook that you took a step away. 

 

“What are you thinking?” You demanded, a tiny bit alarmed.

 

“I’m thinking we prank Jungkook.”

 

For a second, you saw the immense appeal. Then you shook your head.

 

“It would never work.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

You sighed, rolling your eyes.

 

“I know Jungkook. He’d see through it immediately.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Taehyung argued. “Not if it’s disguised properly.”

 

“Uh huh.” You rapidly lost faith in the whole idea. “He’s not even here though, so I see no point in discussing this.”

 

“We could do it when he’s back,” Taehyung coaxed. “And if it goes wrong, I’ll take the blame.”

 

You could feel yourself being swayed. 

 

“ _ All _ the blame?” 

 

“Well, most of it.” Taehyung grinned. “I can’t be the only one having all the fun, can I?”

 

You laughed and shoved his arm.

 

“Maybe, then.”

 

Your laughter was cut short when all of a sudden two figures stepped directly in your path. You halted, backing up a step. Confusion and fear stabbed at your brain. Your eyes glued to Jackson Cropwell’s face, but you carefully noted your surroundings.

 

Your heart sank. Bentley Green stood beside Jackson, arms folded and feet planted wide. You were far from anywhere where help could come if you needed it. The dark hallway you were in was situated somewhere on the third floor of the castle, and completely destitute. If Jackson’s intentions were bad, then there wasn’t a better place to do it in the whole castle.

 

“(L/N), I’ve got a bone to pick with you.”

 

You sighed and squared your shoulders, giving him an unamused stare as you tried to seem unfazed.

 

“If you’ve got a bone to pick, Cropwell,” Taehyung blurted loyally, “It’s with  _ us _ .”

 

Jackson laughed quietly, and the tone of his voice sent a shiver down your spine.

“I’m afraid, Kim—“ Jackson’s slate-blue eyes moved away from your friend, fixing you with a cold stare— “that this is between  _ just _ (L/N) and I.”

This equally stunned both you and Taehyung. However, as you were later glad of, your brain didn’t completely abandon you.

“If it is,” you shot back, “Then why do you need Greene to guard your back? Can’t handle  _ one girl _ , Cropwell?”

Taehyung snickered as Jackson’s eyes narrowed. Bentley glowered at you. 

 

“You’ve got a smart mouth for such a dumb Gryffindor,” Jackson said haughtily.

 

“You’ve got an ugly personality to go right along with your equally ugly face,” you snapped. You were gratified to see the anger that flickered over Jackson’s features. 

 

“It’s a such a shame that magic got wasted on a  _ mudblood _ like you, (L/N),” Jackson sneered contemptuously. 

 

Beside you Taehyung angrily lurched forward, his fists tight. You stuck out a restraining arm as Bentley stared at him, lip curling in disgust and cracking his knuckles.

 

“Too bad that such a conceited git like you had to be confined to such a  _ small _ body, Cropwell,” you spat.

 

Taehyung let out a bark of laughter at the look of outrage on Jackson’s face.

 

“Are you suggesting that—” 

 

“Maybe.” You tried not to look so smug as Jackson groped for a retort.

 

“Why?” Jackson retorted, an evil glint in his eye. “I’m no smaller than some other fifth-years I could mention.”

 

_ Hell no. _

 

He wasn’t going to bring Jimin into this.

 

“Let me see.” Jackson had found his leverage point, and he knew it. He ticked off his fingers exaggeratedly as he talked. “There’s that Chris Payne guy from your class, not to mention  _ Kim _ here—“ Taehyung let out a yelp of objection and indignation, which Jackson ignored— “and then, of course, my classmate and fellow Slytherin,  _ Jimin Park _ .”

 

Anger was flaring in you with each of Jackson’s words. And, much as you hated it, so was fear. Fear for Jimin, and what would happen when the news got out. 

 

“I’m no shorter than Park,” Jackson  sneered, smirking. “In fact,  _ he _ might be shorter than  _ me _ . Doesn’t that say something, (L/N)?”

 

“Don’t bring him into this,” You said through clenched teeth.

 

“ _ Everything’s _ about him, isn’t it, (Y/N)?” Jackson’s eyes flashed, his mouth curling into an evil grin.

 

“Shut up, Cropwell.” You felt your heart revving, feeling heat course through your body and your pulse start to pound through your head. Your fists clenched and unclenched inside your sleeves.

“You know, (L/N), I saw the most interesting thing yesterday,” Jackson mused thoughtfully, eyeing you with amusement, stroking his chin as if deep in thought. “I could have sworn I saw  _ Park _ —”

 

Quick as a flash, you grabbed his collar, whipping out your wand and jamming the tip against the side of his neck. Everything went very still: Taehyung and Bentley froze in shock where they stood, staring at the scene you were making as it unfolded. 

 

Electricity charged the very air around you. You leaned close to Jackson’s face, savoring the fear displayed on his features. Your eyes burning with hatred, you growled “Jackson Cropwell. I. Don’t. Give. A. Shit.”

 

He stared at you for a moment before a smile crept onto his face. A twinge of warning raced through your senses, but you were too late. Jackson’s arm snapped up, beating your wand away from his neck and yanking his own from his robes.

 

“ _ Avfiors! _ ” Jackson yelled, pointing his wand at you. A flock of birds erupted from the top of his wand, heading straight for you.

 

“ _ Finite Incantium! _ ” You barked, and the birds disappeared. You cast around in your suddenly whirling mind for a good dueling spell. “ _ Aguamenti! _ ” A deluge of water spouted from the tip of your wand and sailed toward Jackson and Bentley, who had his wand out. 

 

“ _ Finite Incantium! _ ” Bentley cried, just as Jackson yelled “ _ Stupefy! _ ”

 

“ _ Ennervate! _ ” You yelped, just in time to counter the spell. You jammed your wand in Jackson’s direction. “ _ Flippendo! _ ”

 

Jackson was knocked back head over heels with the force of the spell. But you repeated the same one for Bentley, but he was too quick. 

 

“ _ Finite Incantium! _ ” He cried, just as you uttered the spell. Then Taehyung rushed up to Bentley and socked him in the jaw. Bentley went sprawling to the floor. 

 

“That’s a Slytherin for you,” you said, glaring down at the two boys on the floor. “Always underestimating us Gryffindors.”

 

“And Ravenclaws,” Taehyung added with a playful grin. 

 

“Nah,” Jackson said, “Only the Ravenclaws.  _ Confundus! _ ”

 

You felt the spell hit you. You blinked, hearing two people shout “ _ Expelliarmus! _ ” at the same time. It sounded muffled, like they were far away. You felt your wand fly from your hand before your head stopped whirling. And then, before you could do anything else, you heard “ _ Accio Wands! _ ”

 

You watched as your wand and Taehyung’s wand flew through the air and into Jackson’s hand. He had a bloody lip (from what you didn’t know), but he still had the nerve to say “(Y/N), I was always the better dueler than you.”

 

“I’ve still got quite the weapons,” you snarled, clenching your hands into fists. “And I’m not afraid to use them.”

 

“That’s a Gryffindor for you,” Jackson spat. “Always so ready to fight.”

 

With a cry, you drew back your fist and smashed it into the side of his face. Jackson screamed, and you knocked the wands from his hands. You sunk your fist into his gut. A howl of anguish ripped from Jackson’s mouth, and the only thing that was in your seething brain was the desire to beat him senseless.

 

But Jackson was bigger and stronger than you. After your initial surprise attack, Jackson regained his control of the situation. With three swift punches, he knocked you to the floor. Pain whirled around in your head as it hit the hard stone with an awful, reverberating  _ thunk _ . You heard Taehyung screaming something at Jackson, and your vision tunneled into darkness. 

  
  
  


**********************************************

  
  
  


_ Pain. _

_ Pain pain pain pain. _

And then your eyes cracked open.

 

Everything hurt. The back of your head hurt, and your pulse thrummed inside your skull. You could tell it would be a monster headache. 

 

With a groan, you closed your eyes. An unfamiliar weight was plastered on the side of your face. You reached up a hand to touch it and found that it was a stiff bandage. You winced, and felt a flare of pain shoot through your face muscles. 

 

“(Y/N)?” Taehyung’s voice sounded from across the hospital wing. “Are you awake?”

 

You craned your neck, peering toward the sound of the voice. It was dark outside the window, but a few lamps softly illuminated the room. Against the far wall, you saw Taehyung propped up in his own bed. “What?” You groaned, voice feeling scratchy.

 

Taehyung sighed with relief. “Oh good. You were out for a long time. Do you hurt?”

 

“Yeah.” Your tongue felt thick in your mouth. “How long was I out?”

 

“Mmmmm...hour or two. Maybe longer.”

 

You closed your eyes and groaned, letting your head fall back on the pillow. The pounding in your head was a little quieter, but not by much. 

 

“How’re you?” You asked, sighing. 

 

“Oh, as well as can be expected.” You heard a grimace in Taehyung’s voice. You lifted your head again, and saw for the first time that Taehyung’s right arm was in a sling.

 

“Ugh.” You fell back on the bed. “I’m sorry. That shouldn’t have happened.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

You sighed. “Cropwell only had a beef with me. You got caught in the crossfire I guess.”

 

Taehyung snorted. “Crossfire indeed. When you valiantly got knocked out, I  _ defended _ you.”

 

“Pffft.” A giggle slipped out your smiling mouth. “How gallant of you.”

 

“Quite.” Taehyung laughed ruefully. “Bentley rammed me, and I tripped him as I fell. He landed on my arm. I think he got the better end of the deal.”

 

“Did you cry?” You asked. 

 

“I didn’t cry, but I was screaming alright.” Taehyung sighed. “That’s why Jackson and Bentley ran. Professor McGonagall found us.”

 

“Well,” you shifted on the bed, feeling an entire new wave of pain through your muscles. You grimaced. “Then maybe it’s a good thing that you were screaming instead of crying.”

 

Taehyung laughed.

 

“Still.” You sighed, relaxing back on the bed. “I’m sorry, Taehyung.”

 

“Call me Tae, (Y/N),” he said quietly. 

You blinked, staring at the ceiling. It kind of hurt to blink.

 

“What?” You said, really feeling the patch on your face.

“Call me Tae,” Taehyung repeated. You craned your neck up so you could peer across the room at where he lay. A small and kind of shy smile quirked the corners of his mouth. “My friends call me Tae.”

A sudden smile spread across your face. “Okay then, Tae.”

 

Just then, you heard scuffling at the door, along with muffled shouting voices.

 

The door burst open. Jimin dashed in, his chest heaving, scanning the room. His eyes locked on yours. He hurtled toward you, followed by an angry Madam Pomfrey. 

 

“ _ (Y/N)! _ ” Jimin dropped onto your bed, his eyes racing over you. His hands took yours. “I heard you were here. Are you hurt?”

 

“Jimin Park!” Madam Pomfrey’s face was flushed. “You should not be in here!”

 

“Can I stay? At least for a little?  _ Please? _ ” Jimin begged, imploring with his eyes. You watched Madam Pomfrey’s eyes soften, and her angry bluster fade slightly. You wondered if she was thinking of the time when he had been the one lying there, and you had asked to stay. 

 

“Only for a little bit,” she finally said. “Then you go straight to bed.”

 

“Thank you.” Jimin beamed at her before turning to you. You watched as Madam Pomfrey moved over to Taehyung, inquiring about his arm. 

 

“Oh (Y/N).” Jimin’s hands were gentle as they ran over your arms, one reaching up to smooth your hair back from your forehead. His eyes searched yours, his brow creasing. “Where are you hurt?”

 

“Well,” you licked your dry lips. Jimin’s eyes flicked down to them before meeting your gaze again. “My head hurts pretty bad. And so does my face. But my arms and legs have their fair share of aches and pains.”

 

A low growl sounded from the back of Jimin’s throat. He leaned over you, fingertips gently touching your cheek. You flinched a little, and he quickly drew away.

 

“Who did this?” Jimin asked, eyes blazing. “Was it Jackson?”

 

“Who else?” You deadpanned. You laughed weakly, even though it hurt to move your face muscles.

 

Jimin’s jaw set, his dark eyes hardening with anger. He looked furious. It was  _ scary _ .

“I am going to  _ kill him _ ,” he growled, and threw himself off the bed, striding for the door.

“Woah there.” You leaned forward and grabbed the back of his robes, yanking him back. “Come back.”

 

Sending a reluctant glance at the door, Jimin allowed you to pull him back to sitting on your bed.

“You know,” you said quietly, smiling weakly up at him, “I get the feeling your parents wouldn’t like it if you killed a fellow student.” 

 

Jimin let out a huff of a laugh, his eyes looking down at the blankets. His hand took yours again.

“True.” He sighed, a thumb caressing your knuckle. “But I  _ will _ beat him to a pulp.”

“ _ We _ ,” you corrected, making him look at you. “ _ We _ will beat him to a pulp.”

Jimin laughed and grinned down at you. “Agreed.”

“Do I get to throw the first punch?” you asked playfully.

Jimin nodded, his face serious but his eyes sparkling with laughter.

“Absolutely.”

 

You giggled, smiling up at him. Jimin’s head whipped around, looking at Madam Pomfrey. She was busy with Taehyung. Jimin turned back to you and swiftly leaned down, giving you a quick but sweet kiss. 

 

“I was so worried,” Jimin whispered. “I came as soon as I heard. All I could think of was you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”

 

A small laugh escaped you. “If you’d been there, I wouldn’t be here.”

 

Jimin laughed then, showing you his radiant smile. Also right then, Madam Pomfrey descended on you and ordered Jimin to bed. With a last smile, Jimin squeezed your hand and whispered “Goodnight. See you tomorrow.”

 

You saw Madam Pomfrey put her hand on Jimin’s shoulder and lead him to the door. But you could have sworn she was smiling as she and Jimin walked out the door.

 

The lights went out soon after, plunging the room into darkness. After a long silence, Taehyung said quietly “Goodnight, (Y/N).” 

 

“G’night Tae.” You pulled the blanket up higher, snuggling down deeper in the warmth. Jimin’s kiss, his laugh, his whispered goodnight, his last smile played in your mind as you drifted off to sleep, and stayed with you all the way through the cold December night.


End file.
